


The Five Kingdoms

by strawberry02



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 83,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry02/pseuds/strawberry02
Summary: INSPIRED BY GOT: There were once five kingdoms, each ruled by a different family.  The Arden's ruled the Blackwood Mountains.  The Rochester's ruled the Westerlands.  The Seater's ruled The Boreal.  The Mazzin's ruled Sumatra.  Lastly, the Visconte ruled King's Court only they wanted more.  Thousands of years ago the Visconte seized control of the other kingdoms along with the grasslands ruled by House Hawthorne, the foothills ruled by House Tanner, and Riverspeer ruled by House Tolten.  They successfully ruled for generations until the reign of the deranged King Varys Visconte.  The nobility rebelled against him.  Overthrowing the Visconte family they named a new king, their leader Harold Hawthorne, hence known as King Hawthorne of the five kingdoms.  Thirty years later the kingdoms are seemingly at peace under Harold's rule, but not all is as it appears and a new generation is on the horizon.IMPORTANT EXPLANATION ABOUT AGES: people live long in this universe, as in they can live up until 1,000 years old.  They age normally until they reach 20 years old (the age of marriage/majority) which is when the aging process begins to slow.  As in someone who is 100 years old would only look to be in their early thirties.





	1. The Boreal: little bird and the royal caravan

EVALYNN

A gentle hand brushes through my hair. Dragging me out of the wonderful dream I was having about a handsome knight in a tourney granting me his favor. Slowly blinking my eyes open and pulling myself back into the stark world of reality, I peaked out from beneath my mound of furs to see the soft face of my mother smiling down at me. I grumbled and tried to bury myself further into the deep nest I had somehow managed to entangle myself in throughout the night.

She laughed and rolled her eyes at my antics. "It is well past sunrise little bird and quite time you got up. We must get you ready before the royal family arrives. According to your father's scouts they should be here by mid afternoon." I grumble again but oblige my mother nonetheless and force myself out of bed. A chambermaid rushes in to bring a tray with tea and fresh biscuits on it, placing it gingerly on the table next to the vanity. Thanking the maid through my stifled yawn I happily plop down onto the chair in front of the mirror and munch on the warm biscuits and sip the sweetened tea. I never had a taste for tea without cream and sugar in it, much too bitter. Mother makes her way over to the vanity and searches for a comb while the maid pours warm water into the porcelain basin I got as a nameday present from my older sister a couple of years ago. It has little birds painted around the rim of it, although I'm sure my sister meant it to be more of a joke on my pet name rather than any sort of familial sentiment. Being sentimental was never really in her nature.

A small shiver makes its way up my spine given that I am only wearing a shift and a pair of wool socks. Mother wraps a shawl around me and instructs the maid to stoke the fire. Even during the spring months we can still get bouts of cold up north, and Invarloch Castle is quite far north. Mother makes me drink more tea to warm up. She frets over me like a ferocious bear at times.

I close my eyes as she runs the comb through my long red blonde hair, the exact same shade as her hair. A familial trait we both received from her Tolten roots. Despite my father being a true boreal northman, with his proud strong house Seater traits, I didn't look much like my boreal brethren. My older half-siblings, now they looked like true northerners. Both my sister and brother shared the exact same ink black curly hair and dark eyes as our father.

Mother's tugging at a particularly stubborn knot brings me out of my pondering. I focus on her humming instead. I'm not quite sure what song it is, or if it's any true song at all, but the familiarity of her humming while brushing my hair is soothing to say the least. I could almost forget my nervousness at meeting the royal family. When my wavy hair is smoothed out I quickly wash my face and rub in the various oils and creams mother has always instructed me to apply. I dab a gel with a very light shade of pink in it on my lips. Mother always says that ladies do not wear gels on their lips that are too prominent in color, only loose women do that.

After much debate about which dress I should wear, mother finally picks a light grey blue one with bronze gold flowers along the trim that run up the sides. It is one of my favorites. "We can't have my only daughter looking poorly on the day we meet their majesties now can we?" She asks in that conspiratorial way of hers. I grin up at her and shake my head no. The maid helps me put on a corset and then slips the gown over my head before tying it tight in the back. Mother dismisses the maid and braids the top half of my hair back before pinning it in place. For the final touch she clips on my bronze butterfly necklace and deems me appropriately dressed to receive the royal family.

We make our way out of my boudoir, down the winding staircase, across the covered parapet, and into the great hall where father is meeting with Reginald, the steward of Invarloch.

"Are the Queen's rooms ready? You know that she does not share chambers with the King." I overhear my father ask Reginald as we approach.

"Of course my Lord. Everything has been prepared to exactly you and Lady Seater's specifications. I have informed the staff to be on their utmost best behavior while their majesties are staying with us." He responds in that ever prudent manner of his. Father nods and dismisses him before turning to greet us with a large beaming grin.

Father takes my small hands in his large calloused ones. "My little bird! Don't you look beautiful!" He gives my forehead a quick peck before releasing me and embracing mother.

"My dear Lady Seater, whatever am I to do? My wife and daughter are far too pretty and are going to make the Queen and Princess rife with envy. I'm afraid we must hide you both away or risk the Royal Hawthorne wrath!" He proclaims with jovial amusement before picking mother up, spinning her around, and planting an impassioned kiss on her lips. I scrunch my nose at their display of affection. She swats him in jest when he finally places her back on the ground.

"Well I suppose if we are to be such a burden on the royal family's visage we must lock ourselves away at once then." Mother japes at him. I roll my eyes, after eighteen years of marriage they still act like love struck fools around each other.

Hearing footsteps I turn around to see my half brother Jon approaching. A dower expression on his face as he skulks towards us. "I don't see why I have to dress up for all of this fanfare." He bemoans while trying to loosen the collar around his neck. Father's hardy laugh fills the chamber and he drapes a large arm over Jon's shoulder. "You are most certainly my son! I am afraid we shall both have to put up with such fanfare for the foreseeable future Jon. It is what's expected of the Lord of Invarloch and his heir."

"Where on earth is your twin Jon? We agreed to all be ready and meet in the hall at noon, the royal caravan could be arriving any moment now!" Mother exclaims in mild exasperation.

"I'm not Sharra's keeper, she's probably off in the woods or something." He grumbles out. Mother sighs deeply but doesn't push the matter. I fiddle with my sleeve to distract myself. Jon and mother always seem to get along cordially enough, but the same could not be said for her and Sharra.

Jon glances over at me. "Are you wearing the necklace I got you last year?"

"Of course I am! It is a pretty necklace and it goes well with this dress." I answer with an air of false ostentation.

He snorts at me, but a smile eventually cracks through his dower expression. "Well I would tell you that you look nice, but I'm afraid your head might get so big it explodes." I stick my tongue out at him in response much to my mother's chagrin.

The bells suddenly ring and we know exactly what those bells mean, the royal party has finally reached our castle's gates! Mother hurries me along behind father and Jon as we make our way out into the courtyard to greet our guests. We stand to the left of father while Jon stands to his right. Sharra is nowhere to be seen of course. The heavy wooden front gate opens up as the loud peel of the bells starts to die down. A rotund man with a thick salt and pepper colored beard wearing a golden crown enters on a black stead. That must be King Harold. He is followed by an extravagant golden carriage pulled by beautiful white horses. Then comes the kingsguard with their golden armor to fan out in formation around the royal household as they enter the courtyard.

A young servant quickly clears his throat. "May I present his royal majesty King Harold Hawthorne, ruler of the five kingdoms and father to the realm!" He bellows out. My father and brother bow while mother and I curtsy.

The carriage opens up and another young servant rushes to attend the Queen and her children. She is certainly a stunning lady. Blonde waves the color of wheat cascading down the back of her gold embroidered dress. A smaller version of the crown her husband wears sits regally atop her head. Her expression is a mask of indifference as her tall slim frame glides towards us. Eventually I notice the three blonde haired children following along behind her. A young man probably around my siblings age, a little girl who couldn't be more than ten or eleven, and lastly a boy who definitely couldn't be older than five or six.

The same servant clears their throat again and yells out. "May I present their royal majesties Queen Marseille, Crown Prince Henry, Princess Iliana, and Prince William." We all bow and curtsy to the Queen and royal family just as we had for the King.

As the Queen glides ever closer the King struggles to get off his horse; eventually he maneuvers his way off of it. I realize that the King is not only large in the middle, but he is also an incredibly tall man. About a head above father and Jon.

Father stares at the King and the King stares right back at him in what appears to be a rather awkward silence before the King's lips part into a joyous smile. His laugh is just as large as he is. "Edward Seater, who would have thought either of us would live to see the day that you became a Lord and I became a King! These are mad times I tell you, stark raving mad times!" King Harold grasps father's shoulders and pulls him into a bone crushing embrace. The Queen does not appear amused by her husband's lack of decorum.

Father smiles and laughs as well. "Never thought we would make it past three hundred years at the rate we were going. Hell, I still can't believe we made it out of Cook's Bay with all of our limbs intact!"

"Oh gods Cook's Bay, what a nightmarishly glorious battle that was! Still remember the barkeep with the huge tits I had after that one." King Harold recalls. Mother stiffens next to me and I can feel a blush creeping its way onto my face. The Queen looks as though her jaw might crack with how tightly she's gnashing her teeth together.

Father laughs again and throws his arm over the King's shoulder. "Come now Harold, not in front of the lady's." He mock whispers.

"Pardon my lack of manners Lady Julliana, your husband always brings out the worst in me. Still can't quite figure how a scruffy man like him managed to marry a Tolten beauty. Tell me does he have you under some sort of spell?" King Harold jests.

Mother arches a delicate eyebrow at him. "The same spell I assume you put your own dear wife under your grace." Her tone is serious but the tiny grin and playful glint in her eyes gives her away.

The King's deep bellied laugh seems to reverberate throughout the courtyard. "Oh that was good my lady, your wife is quite sharp there Edward I see why you are so fond of her."

Father beams at his wife and she gives him a playful nudge with her elbow.

The King then turns his attention onto Jon and I. "Well come now, let me get a good look at your children. Haven't seen any of them since they were babes." Our parents maneuver Jon and I in front of them. I have to crane my neck quite a bit to look the King in the eye. "My, my, my, you are the spitting image of your mother. You must be Evalynn. Now your father always writes to me about how sweet you are but never mentioned how pretty you are. I am sure you will grow into a great beauty just like your mother here!" My cheeks must be cherry red from how warm they feel. I curtsy again and shyly thank his grace for the compliments.

The pressure is taken off me when King Harold turns to Jon. "Now you are most definitely your father's son! Strapping young lad to be sure. Tell me how are your sword skills?"

"I practice every morning with my father your grace. Two hours with the sword and one hour with the bow. We hunt in the winterwood at least twice a week." Jon says proudly, his chest puffed out just a tiny bit.

"Good, good! I like to hear that my future Keeper of The Boreal is practicing to be a great warrior. Makes ruling all of these damn Kingdoms easier when I have strong men in charge."

"Hmm-hmm. Might you wish to introduce your own children my husband?" Queen Marseille implores.

"Oh of course, of course. Come along now and say hello to your father's oldest friend." The King beckons his family forward. The Queen stands by her husband's side as their children line up in front of them. The two younger ones shyly wave at us. The eldest has a disgruntled sour expression, maybe he is agitated from the long journey.

King Harold claps a hand on the shoulder of his eldest son. "This is Henry, he's got his mother's looks thank the gods! You know he is a fair archer Jon, why don't you show him the armory and you two lads can have some fun while your father and I catch up inside. It's too cold up here in The Boreal for this old fat body of mine. I need to warm up by a good fire!" The Queen looks embarrassed by her husband's antics but doesn't say anything. Jon and Henry both peel away from our group as quickly as a bolt of lightning and head off towards the armory.

Mother and father graciously lead the way into the great hall where a spread of various meats, cheeses, and fruit are laid out next to the roaring fire. Father and the King go and sit up at the head of the table while mother and the Queen lead us to the other side so that they may have more privacy while we eat.

"So Lady Julliana, how ever do you bear this northern climate? I must say that even with hot pans and furs in our carriage I still felt mildly chilled." Queen Marseille asks.

"Oh I have become accustomed to it over time your grace. Although my daughter and I do run a touch colder than everyone else in The Boreal. We always seem to need more layers."

"Is that right? And how do you find this climate Lady Evalynn, is it too your liking?" The Queen surprises me with her question.

"The cold can certainly be uncomfortable at times your grace, but Invarloch will always be home to me so I do not mind it too terribly." I respond politely.

She continues her line of questioning. "Have you traveled much outside of The Boreal Lady Evalynn?"

I hesitantly look at my mother, unsure as to why the Queen has taken such an interest in me. She nods at me in encouragement. "Only a little your grace. Just to visit my grandfather Lord Tolten of Riverspeer."

"Ahh, I see. I recall visiting Riverspeer as a young girl once. Your grandfather certainly has a magnificent castle. I'm sure you enjoy yourself down south." She proclaims while sipping on a glass of red wine.

"Yes your grace. I enjoy seeing my grandfather very much."

The Queen finally takes her attention off of me and engages in polite conversation with my mother about the fine needlework of her dress. I let out a tense breath I didn't even realize I was holding in. Looking up towards the head of the table I see my father and the King are having a heated discussion.

Princess Iliana seems to finally have plucked up the courage to speak and starts asking me questions about tales of The Boreal, which spurs her little brother to talk too. I regale them with a story old nan used to tell me before bed years ago about the giants who supposedly roam the arctic and ride on the backs of great mammoths. It is about two tribes who fought for control over a particularly good hunting ground. Peace between the warring families seemed impossible to achieve until one day the son of one chief met the daughter of the other chief and they fell madly in love. It was their marriage that brought the two clans together and to this day it is said that they share the grounds and consider themselves to be of one tribe. The children seemed entertained enough while our parents ate and talked about who knows what.

There is a great feast later in the evening in celebration of the royal family's arrival. Many of the fellow lords of The Boreal traveled from their lands to dine with us. They all wanted their chance to talk with the King I suppose. I was sitting between my parents when Jon and Sharra finally managed to join us up at the head table with the royal family. They both look just as dower as they usually do, Jon especially.

The King decides to make a toast, although he is swaying slightly on his feet already. "My fellow lords and ladies it is an honor to be up north in The Boreal lands with you all tonight, and it is a special privilege to have a friend like good old Eddie. You know this man has saved my arse more times than I can count. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for him. To loyalty!!" The King finished his speech with a roar. Hoisting his goblet into the air. "TO LOYALTY!" the room shouted back and drank along with him.

The cooks truly outdid themselves tonight. There is vegetable stew, meat pies, loads of fresh baked bread, mounds of tundra blueberries, and treacle tarts for dessert. Of course mother wouldn't let me have more than one tart. Once dinner was over the bards started playing a more lively tune and some of the noblemen and women began to dance in the center of the hall. King Harold grabbed the collar of his son Henry and pushed him to stand up. Henry made eye contact and smirked at me then started to saunter over.

Suddenly Jon was blocking my vision of the crown Prince and standing in front of me. "Would you care to dance little sister?"

I give him a puzzled look. "You jest surely? I know you do not dance if you can avoid it Jon."

"No jest, I swear it. Can't a brother simply be kind and ask his sister to dance?"

I frown at him. "In my experience generally no, but I suppose I will give you the benefit of the doubt." He rolls his eyes at my response but holds out his arm for me to take nonetheless.

Jon leads me onto the floor as the bards play a simple waltz, something even Jon knows how to dance to. I see a number of young ladies staring at Jon in a rather flirtatious manner as he twirls me about. It never really occurred to me before, but I guess he has grown into a tolerably handsome man. For an obnoxious older brother at least. I see him wink at Lady Jeyne of Cloverfield and I think she may swoon.

I pinch his arm. "You should know better than to toy with young women."

He looks at me with bemusement. "Oh please, everyone knows Jeyne is a....a...well a woman who enjoys herself."

"What does that even mean? She's at a royal dinner of course she is having a good time Jon." I say in agitation.

He laughs at me. "Oh gods little bird, please promise me you'll never change."

"You are so weird Jon. I don't understand what you're trying to get at most of the time."

He sighs. "Good, I don't want you to understand what I'm getting at for a very very long time."

The song comes to an end and it appears Father wants a dance next. He's at least a more agreeable and entertaining dance partner than Jon. After two songs, father motions for my mother to come over and tells me it's time for bed. I try to persuade them that I can stay up later, I'm almost seventeen for goodness sake! But my pleas fall on deaf ears and mother guides me up to my room. I feel a pair of eyes on me as I make my way up the stairs, but I don't get the chance to turn around and see who it is. 

***IMPORTANT EXPLANATION ABOUT AGES: people live long in this universe, as in they can live up until 1,000 years old. They age normally until they reach 20 years old (the age of marriage/majority) which is when the aging process begins to slow significantly. As in someone who is 100 years old would only look to be in their early thirties or so.


	2. The Boreal: changing tides

EDWARD

I notice the Prince watching my little bird as her mother takes her off to bed. The reasonable part of my head argues that it's normal for a young boy to look at a young girl. The unreasonable part of my head wants to lock the Prince up in the dungeons for even thinking what I know all little pricks think about when they look at a pretty girl. I hope Harold hasn't already talked to Henry about what he wants to happen in regards to a betrothal with Evalynn. I haven't even had the chance to talk with my wife about the King's request. I'm sure Jon will be wanting an explanation as to why I made him dance with his youngest sister as well. He's far too shrewd for his own good. My dear friend Harold doesn't look pleased with my underhanded tactics at preventing his son from asking Evalynn for a dance, but surely he must understand that she is far too young to be engaged yet. She's only a few years older than his own daughter for gods sake! I will have to talk with him about it tomorrow when cooler heads can prevail.

My wife eventually comes back downstairs to re-join the festivities. She convinces me to dance a few times around the hall. I can tell she is aware some plot is underway but she has a remarkable ability to know when to press an issue and when to let it sit. A skill I readily admit does not come easily to me. After much, much more wine the night finally begins to come to a close at the absurd hour of three in the morning. I am far too old for this. Harold is climbing the stairs to his rooms with some chambermaid or another. Lucky for us the Queen retired a few hours ago followed by that ever present golden haired guard of hers. Turns out her personal guard is her older bastard brother Sir William, head of the royal guard. Harold bemoaned to me earlier in the evening how annoying he finds it to always have his brother in law skulking about.

With a heavy sigh I wrap my arms around my wife's small waist and let my body mold itself to her back. "Off to bed then my lord?" She asks, tiredness seeping into her dulcet voice. I kiss her temple then take her hand and lead us to our chambers.

As soon as we are changed into our night clothes and lying comfortably in bed I know what my wife is going to ask. "So why has the King come to The Boreal dear husband? Surely it is not simply to visit with an old friend."

I turn my body to look into her deep blue eyes, they are filled with concern. I almost cannot bring myself to tell her but she will find out eventually. She always does.

"Well...since the death of Jon Arden the King has been having trouble with ruling. He is in need of a new master advisor."

Julliana instantly realizes what is being asked of our family. "I take it you are to be the next master advisor then. When...when are you too leave?"

"I'm not quite sure. I haven't explicitly told him yes yet but you can't exactly say no to a King." I try to keep my tone light but it does nothing to improve her reserved expression.

"No, you cannot deny a King can you." She whispers while fiddling with the strings of my evening shirt.

I sigh deeply once more, this was the part that was going to be harder to broach with her. "There is something else we need to discuss." Her eyes snap up at me worry etching into the almost invisible lines on her forehead. I continue on, figuring it will be easier to just say it outright then to try and dance around the issue. "The King has asked that we consider the suit of his eldest son and heir with our daughter."

I can see the ice seeping into her veins as she looks at me in disbelief. "When you say our daughter, I most assuredly hope you are referring to YOUR eldest daughter Sharra being considered for this arrangement."

"It's a difficult situation my dear...the King didn't like the fact that Sharra was not there to greet them and when he met her tonight, well, you can imagine he wasn't exactly singing her praises as a highborn lady. She showed up to a royal banquet with pants on for gods sake. I love Sharra, dearly, but we both know she was never meant to be a lady. Certainly not a Queen."

"But she is the eldest of your daughters and she is twenty two, only a year older than Henry. She is much closer in age to him than Evalynn is. You do not marry your younger daughter until your older daughter is married first. That is the way of things." Julliana pressed with an edge of panic in her voice.

"I know this my dear, I know. It is just that the King is not so easily convinced. We both know he is not the most traditional of men." I tried weakly to defend my old friend but Julliana simply scoffs at my rebuttal.

"So that is it then? Because the King has decided he wants our daughter, our sixteen year old daughter who is still a child mind you, to wed the Prince we are simply going to allow it?"

"I did not say we are going to allow it. There is no way she can get married right now anyways. The law is very clear on that front, no one can marry before age twenty. I am just telling you what we need to consider." I try to say as calmly as possible.

I can tell my wife is struggling to maintain control. Her and Evalynn do everything together, our daughter has always been the miniature version of herself. The thought of losing her I am sure is tearing up her tender heart. I try to reach out and comfort Julliana but she shoves me away.

"I will not have my daughter, my only child, sold off to some Prince because the King likes her better than her sister." She growls at me. True anger sears behind those eyes.

"Let us discuss it further with the King tomorrow morning. I am sure we can come to a better understanding. Harold is a reasonable man."

Julliana glares at me for a moment before turning her back to me and blowing out the candle without saying goodnight.

The next morning neither Julliana nor Evalynn join us for breakfast. A chambermaid informs me they will both be taking their meals in Evalynn's chambers. My wife's doing I assume. Neither Jon or Sharra are anywhere to be seen either, not that their absence surprises me anymore, they have both always done as they pleased.

"So it's just you this morning then eh Eddie? The family to exhausted after a King's banquet to join us then?" Harold taunts me.

"I am afraid so your grace. They are probably all still sleeping." I lie. The King doesn't seem to notice though. His children and wife aren't present either. I doubt he is dwelling on my family's absence too much.

"For the best probably, you and I have quite a few issues to discuss. I wanted to start by saying that I may have been just a touch persistent last night about the whole engagement business." Harold acquiesced.

"A touch your grace? You were practically ready to call in the priests and have them married right there in the hall." I jape with him to ease the tension.

He snorts at my retort. "Well it would have been much simpler compared to letting my wife plan Henry's wedding. Lords above know how long she can drag formalities out." Harold grunts.

"Hmm, so your wife is a stickler for formalities too then?"

He grimaces at me. "Oh don't even get me started on Marsielle, she would try a nuns' patience."

"Listen Harold, you are my oldest friend. I want you to know that I am behind you through thick and thin. I would be honored to serve as your master advisor, truly, but asking for the hand of my youngest daughter is a bit more difficult for me to consider. I am sure that your boy Henry is an honorable lad. I am not inherently opposed to the match. It is simply that Evalynn is too young, come now she is only a few years older than your own daughter, surely you can understand my hesitation at having her betrothed?"

The King let out a deep exasperated breath. "Yes, yes I see your point. I want our houses to be joined by marriage though. I don't trust my wife's family and they have practically taken over King's Court. I need more people by my side that are loyal only to me. We can hold off on the engagement until Evalynn is of age, but I want her to come with us to King's Court. I won't let other families get ideas that she is available by leaving her behind in these deplorably cold lands you call home."

We shake on the arrangement before reminiscing over old war stories and fond memories of the late Jon Arden. I know we both miss the man more than we care to admit. He was more of a father to us than either of our own ever were. We started a war of vengeance over the death of our true fathers at the hands of the Visconte. If Jon hadn't died of natural causes I'm sure we would have torn the five kingdoms asunder to make this world pay for its crimes.

Over the next few days I try to broach the topic with Julliana, but she refuses to talk about it. I don't know how on earth I'm going to get my wife to agree to this scheme but somehow I will have to find a way. When the King has made up his mind about something, there is little to be done to dissuade him. This will at least give Evalynn time to adjust. We are only one week away from leaving The Boreal for King's Court though and our daughter needs to start packing. I finally grab Julliana by the arm and drag her into our chambers, we cannot afford to keep tiptoeing around each other.

"You and I need to talk about what is to come." I state with an edge to my voice.

"There is nothing to talk about. Evalynn is too young to be engaged, that is final!" She hisses.

I drag my hand down my stubbled cheek. It is times like these where I become more aware of the age difference between my wife and I. She is barely ninety and here I am a three hundred and fifty two year old man. I may share her feelings on the matter, but I am able to acknowledge that there is only so much we can do.

"What would you have me do huh? Tell the King that the Crown Prince isn't good enough for our daughter? You think that would go over well for our family? For Evalynn?"

"Maybe I would." She replies haughtily.

"You need to listen to me. Evalynn will be engaged to Henry, that much is non-negotiable. I was able to convince the King to hold off on announcing the engagement and making it official until Evalynn turns twenty. However, in order for us to hold off on the announcement Evalynn has to come to King's Court with me."

Julliana scoffs for a moment but then her eyes begin to mist over, which turns into sobbing as she slowly crumples to the floor. I am at a loss of what to do. After eighteen years of marriage I have never seen her this upset. Then again, I never expected to tell her I would be taking her child away. She finally lets me pull her to my chest and wrap my arms around her shaking frame. I settle her into bed when her energy seems to have given out and run my fingers soothingly through that breathtaking red hair of hers. Eventually she closes her eyes. I do not think she is quite asleep but seems to be resting for the moment.

After much internal dilemma I decide it is time to sit my children down and talk with them about what is in store for our family's future.

That evening I have all three of them sitting across from me in my private office. Evalynn is of course the only one who looks perplexed as to why we are all here. She keeps glancing anxiously at the door. I'm sure she is expecting Julliana to join us. Maybe this will end up being a good thing for her, she is a young girl and it would do her well to spend time away from her mother. She needs to learn to become her own person.

They wait patiently for me to begin. "I have important news to discuss with you all. In one weeks time I will be leaving with the royal caravan for King's Court to serve as master advisor to his majesty." All of them seem startled by my announcement.

I press on. "Which means that in my absence Jon will become acting Lord of Invarloch and Keeper of The Boreal."

My son suddenly appears much older than his mere age of thirty five. He nods slowly and seriously at me but doesn't say a word. I know that he will do well. I have been raising him to become Lord since he was born. He has good instincts and natural leadership capabilities despite his reticence to show it.

"There is another matter to address. The King has deemed it wise for house Seater and house Hawthorne to join together in matrimony."

"There is no way in ten hells I am marrying that fucking twat Prince Henry." Sharra snarls. She looks every bit the she-wolf people call her. Dark eyes just as wild as her late mother.

"I am aware of that Sharra. The entire Kingdom, including his majesty, is aware of your reluctance to be a lady. It's not as if you hide it." I grumble the last bit.

Realization dawns on Jon as his face twists in disgust. "You cannot be serious father, she is just a child!"

"What is going on?" Evalynn blurts out in frustration. She is still so young and naive at times.

"My little bird. What do you think of becoming Queen someday?" I decide to start there. Maybe the idea of becoming Queen will be appealing enough for her to consider the suite.

"Well...I don't know. I've never given the prospect any thought." She says quietly. It seems she is finally starting to understand.

"You may want to start considering the idea Evalynn. The King has asked for a betrothal between yourself and Prince Henry, only when you come of age of course which will be a few years off." I say as softly as I can. My little bird is obviously shocked by the news. I was rather hoping she would be more excited by the prospect given how much she loves those romance stories filled with knights and princes.

Jon's reaction is what surprises me the most. "Absolutely not, the Prince is a terrible cunt. I will not have my youngest sister married to him."

"Watch your words boy. You are talking about the future King here. It is not up to you to decide if the match is appropriate or not. It is up to me." I reprimand him. It seems like he might say something else but thinks better of it and closes his mouth with an audible snap.

"Now that we are all on the same page. Evalynn will be coming with me to King's Court at his majesty's request until an official announcement is made when she is of age. Sharra and Julliana will stay in Invarloch to help you Jon. Now, Sharra, would you take Evalynn back to her rooms and help her with the packing?" I ask but it is really more of a command. Sharra seems to take the hint and quickly ushers her rather confused sister out of my office.

I pour my son a drink before starting the arduous task of reviewing our estate's accounts with him. I want him to be as prepared as possible with every advantage to take care of our ancestral home.

SHARRA

My sister and I walk in silence as we make our way to her quarters. We've never been particularly affectionate towards each other. I love her as all sisters love one another, but I've never enjoyed spending time with her...or her mother for that matter. There is a small pang of guilt in my chest over her upcoming nuptials. If I wasn't who I was then it would be me marrying that pompous arse of a Prince instead of her. I glance down at Evalynn. She looks impossibly young and small in that moment. Her already pale face an even lighter shade than usual. Those startling blue eyes staring at me with a thin sheen of tears. Oh gods, why does she do that? Why does she look at me like that? She looks like a puppy that has just been kicked. It makes the guilt gnaw its way deeper into my chest.

I try to think of something encouraging to say. "You know, I've heard King's Court has lots of tourneys with handsome knights. I'm sure when you get there all of them will fawn over you and grant you every favor." It comes off slightly more mocking than I intend but it's difficult to break ingrained habits.

She stops just short of her door, forcing me to wheel around and face her. For the first time in my life I think I might finally be seeing a glimpse of the person underneath that veneer she has always used to perfectly imitate her mother. "You really think I care about the tourneys and handsome knights at King's Court?" Evallyn asks, almost as if she is in a daze.

A lump lodges in my throat at her unexpected question. I don't know how to respond. I feel cowardly as I open her door and simply gesture for her to go in. Choosing to ignore what she said. She doesn't protest, doesn't bring up how rude I'm being right now. I know she won't. Being courteous is the only armor she has.

We get a small portion of her room packed up. Once I notice that she isn't really aware or paying attention to anything I'm asking her I decide we should call it a night. I can't believe Julliana isn't here to help. In fact I can't believe I've spent this much time alone with Evallyn. I can't recall a time when the two were separated for this long. I know her mother usually says goodnight and tucks her into bed. I've overheard Julliana read those silly stories about princesses stuck in castles guarded by dragons for years now. When her and father first married she tried to do sweet things like that for Jon and I, but we grew out of it so quickly and never really let her mother us. It felt like a betrayal to our own late mother somehow.

I didn't care to track down Julliana at the moment, our interactions were best kept to a minimum these days anyways. I thought about calling a chambermaid but that would take forever. Instead I help Evallyn out of her lacy light pink dress and into her night clothes. She doesn't say a word, just stares numbly at the floor the entire time. Finally she is lying in bed with the covers tucked under her chin. I turn to leave but suddenly her hand reaches out and grabs onto mine. I stare at her in befuddlement.

"Sharra. I don't think...I don't know if I can do this." She whispers, her voice cracking.

Oh gods, why me? Why does it have to be me, hells Jon would be better at this than I am. "Evalynn...I don't really know what to say, but you are going to be alright. You know that father would never let anything bad happen to you?"

"I know that."

"Then why are so worried little bird?" I try to ask as sweetly as possible.

"I've never been without mother before." She says so quietly I almost don't hear it. Then I hear the light sniffling coming from underneath the mound of furs she needs to keep warm at night. I close my eyes in frustration. Why me, why me, why me, why me!

I pat the fur where I think her shoulder is. "Uhh...there, there, it's going to be alright?"

The sniffling starts to turn into giggles and then into peels of laughter. "Oh my gods you are really horrible at this Sharra!" I can't help myself from laughing along with her. I think this is probably the closest moment we have had as sisters in a long time.

Over the next week our Stewart Reginald, along with the rest of the castle's staff, are awash with chores as they prepare their Lord and young Lady to depart from Invarloch. Jon and I do our best to stay out of the way by spending almost all of our time in the armory. He may be the better swordsman but I am certainly the better archer.

Julliana is now permanently stuck to her daughter's side. I'm not quite sure what happened on that strange evening a few nights back, but Julliana seems to have snapped out of it and returned to her expected role as a Lady with Evallyn dutifully following in tow. The only time I participate as a Lady of Invarloch is when Julianna, Evalynn and I visit the nearby abbey that functions as an orphanage. We stop by to deliver food every Wednesday afternoon and check on the children under the nuns care. Evalynn is the only one who really plays with them while Julliana talks with the nuns. I mostly just contribute by hunting for the meat we bring. They are all tearful when we tell them about Evalynn's departure tomorrow. A small crowd of young children cling to her dress as she tries to hug them all goodbye. That gnawing sense of guilt comes back in my chest. I wish that my sister didn't have a kind heart, it would make it much easier if I could hate her. I worry for her going to King's Court and being left alone. She does not do well by herself and I am sure father will be much busier than he is now.

On our return to the castle I stalk back to the armory to see if Jon is still around. Unfortunately I run into the shit stain that is Prince Henry. That pompous smirk is plastered on his obnoxious face. He looks like a fairy out of a picture book with his blonde hair and uncalloused hands that obviously don't swing a sword near often enough to call himself a man.

"Well Lady Seater it seems that I am to be leaving tomorrow. Aren't you going to kiss your beloved Prince goodbye?" He mocks me. This certainly wasn't the first time, but if I lived in a perfect world it would be his last.

"I'd rather kiss my horses arse than go anywhere near your lips. They are probably too soft, it would be like kissing a girl." I taunt back.

"You can write to your pretty little sister soon enough and find out. Gods know I would never kiss someone as ugly as you anyways." I can almost see the venom dripping from his mouth. He has horrible hateful beady eyes like a rat.

Before I even realize what I am doing I have Henry pinned up against the wall. I am almost as tall as Jon, making Henry about eye level with me. I pull a skinning knife from my pocket and tap it against his chest. "If you ever lay a finger on my sister I will gut you like a fish and feed your innards to the dogs." I seeth at him. He pales at my threat. Good, because I am only partially jesting.

When I release him he almost slides down the wall, but is able to catch himself in time to flee away from me towards the great hall. I fret momentarily that he might tell someone, but who would be willing to admit they got bested by a girl? Especially a Prince of the great King Harold Hawthorne who brought down the Visconte dynasty. What an embarrassment.


	3. The Romanas Republics: Mascono

GERALT

I fucking hate weddings. They are my absolute least favorite social functions to go to. Ever. I would rather be at a funeral right now. I don't know why I even have to be here. It's the wedding of some cousin three times removed who I had never met before today.

My uncle Rodrigo approaches with two full goblets of wine. "Ahh, I wondered where you were hiding. Come and join us in the merriment!" He shoves one of the goblets into my hand. I easily gulp down half the contents in one swig.

"Thanks for the wine, I am going to have to pass on joining in the festivities though."

"Ohhh, come now is that any way to respond to your favorite uncle's request?"

"You are my only uncle now, you are favorite purely by default."

He rears his mane of silver white hair back and laughs. "You certainly know how to make someone feel special Geralt."

"My priority in life uncle."

"Well at the very least you must dance with your cousin Lucretia. I've already danced three times with her and I am afraid her brother will be quite done by the end of this ballad. My daughter will not be denied her fun at a wedding."

My only reply to his request is a grunt, but he knows that means yes. I gulp down the rest of the contents in my goblet before making my way to the pavilion where everyone is twirling around. White silk connects the tall columns together in an attempt to make this foreign Romana affair appear elegant and noble. Half of the gentry are from the five kingdoms, but most are here in secret with their mistresses. At least the climate is warm here, much warmer than home.

Her brother Cesare looks relieved to see me as I float along the periphery waiting to appease my cousin Lucretia. She has always been a tempermental girl and I fear it has only gotten worse with age. She is thirty but often acts as if she is thirteen.

Cesare practically shoves her at me as he swiftly pulls another noblewoman into a much more impassioned dance. The lady giggles and simpers at his antics. He is truly my uncle's son. Lucretia appears mildly irritated with him, but seems content enough to dance with me instead. I spin her around a couple of times and that seems to cheer her up even more. I notice a couple of men leering after Lucretia. One pointed glance from my terrifyingly scarred face and they all scatter back into the crowd. Makes me chuckle momentarily, until Lucretia smacks my arm.

"Why do you always have to do that?" She stomps her foot in frustration.

"Because cousin I know that it bothers you when I chase off your admiring legion of suitors."

"So you just take pleasure in annoying me then?"

I shrug. "Not going to lie, it's definitely entertaining."

She scoffs at me. "I know the only reason you do it is because my father asks you too. Geralt Arden, Lord of the Blackwood Mountains and his majesty's loyal soldier."

"Hmm. Should I start calling you princess then? I hadn't realized we won back the throne for uncle already."

She huffs in irritation. "We will take back the Five Kingdoms soon enough Geralt. They belong to us Visconte."

"I know they do Lucretia. I am only trying to get a rise out of you, it is far too easy."

She doesn't have anything to say to that and lets us finish the song in blessed peace. It seems the soon to be princess has had enough of twirling about for the night as she goes to mingle with some Romana ladies. I notice Cesare is sneaking off with the noblewoman he was dancing with from before. He can be terribly predictable at times.

Uncle Rodrigo comes back to join me with another goblet ready in hand. "My children are nothing if not tempestuous. I am glad that you can be here with us Geralt. It has been far too long since we saw you last. Must you spend so much time up in those mountains of yours?"

"All comes with the duties of being a Lord dear uncle. They expect you to actually be there." I smile good-naturedly at him. Well, as much as the scars that pull at the edges of my mouth allow me to.

Rodrigo drapes one of his long thin arms over my shoulders. "Speaking of duties we should discuss the matter of Visconte familial interests."

I knew this was the real reason he wanted me at the wedding. Understandable when you are trying to take back the crown from a family of bastard brutes. We find a quiet room where no one will disturb or overhear us.

"I was sorry to hear about your father's death Geralt. He was a good man, probably the best man I had ever met. My only brother in law you know."

It's like my spine freezes at the very thought of my late father Jon, but I steady myself. I can't get upset every time someone so much as mentions him.

"Thank you Uncle. I...appreciate the sentiment."

He seems to sense my want to move the conversation along. He clears his throat. "Yes, well, with that being said his death certainly changes things."

"How exactly?"

"I have heard rumors from across the slender sea that the pretender King Harold has appointed Lord Seater to be his new master advisor with the passing of your father."

"Hmm. I haven't been paying much attention to King's Court recently but that wouldn't surprise me. Lord Seater was his most ardent supporter during the war and is still his closest ally."

"I have also heard it rumored that he plans to marry his eldest son to one of Lord Seater's daughters."

"Why should that matter to us?"

"I'm not quite sure yet Geralt, but it is certainly interesting. Seems odd to marry your son who is barely of age. Even for the nobility we rarely get married before thirty or fourty at the earliest. Most of the time we do not arrange a marriage suite at such a young age unless there is a crisis that necessitates a quick match."

"So the real question is, why does he need his son to be married so soon to his strongest ally?"

"Precisely Geralt, why indeed!" My uncle seems rather vexed as he paces the room.

"I am assuming this is why you asked me to come here today."

"Yes. I need you my dear nephew to go to King's Court, discreetly of course, you will need to wait for the appropriate opportunity to necessitate such a visit. I want eyes and ears on the inside that I can rely upon."

"Of course Uncle. I will send word when the time is right. With things changing so rapidly I'm sure an opportunity will present itself."

"We most fervently hope so Geralt. The sooner we can make our first move the better. In the meantime there is another more pressing matter that requires your expertise..."


	4. Travels along the Royal Road

MARSEILLE

I am never returning to The Boreal again. The entire kingdom is made up of hard ground and equally hard people. The climate is absolutely atrocious. I do not understand how anyone survives up here. To make matters worse we have to bring back two Boreal northerners. That oafsome brute Edward and his little tart of a daughter Evalynn. She is just like her mother, all courtesy and smiles. We shall see how long that act lasts once she is down south. Of all the young ladies my foul husband could marry our first born son off to he just had to pick Evalynn. I don't understand why he is in such a rush to have them married. The girl is still technically a child, although she certainly doesn't look it. She seems to follow her mother in every way as she developed just as early as Julliana. Ever since we began the journey back home to King's Court my son has been pawing after the insipid girl. She is always polite, but I know Henry, he will grow tired and become irritated by it quickly.

The journey home somehow seems longer despite the fact that we are making better time than when we came up north. It still takes two weeks to make it out of The Boreal and into Riverspeer along the royal road. Evalynn seems happy to pick wild flowers with Iliana when we stop to make camp for the evenings. I overhear her telling Iliana all about each flower, what their name is, what it can be used for and the like. If she enjoys spending so much time with my eleven year old talking about plants then she certainly isn't ready to rule over anything.

Still, it is my royal duty to be charming to this little bird as her family so affectionately calls her. I invite her into my encampment for private tea every evening as is expected. No one can say I do not perform my duties as Queen to the fullest. I always do.

"Good evening Lady Evalynn, please come in." I insist as the servant opens the tent flap for her to enter.

She curtsies. "Thank you, your grace."

"You seem to be having a more pleasant time on our journey than I have been I'm afraid."

"Oh I am sorry to hear that your grace. Please let me know if there is any way I can be of help." Her smile seems genuine enough.

"That's very kind of you dear, but my boredom with travelling isn't something you can solve unfortunately." I say while sipping on wine.

She looks down into her own cup, but it's only tea. I am sure she is at a loss for what to say and is wracking that tiny brain of hers trying to come up with something. It's my third cup and I figure no time like the present to broach a sensitive topic. Knowing how ludicrously overbearing her mother was I am sure she was never told much about the nature of men or what it means when she will become a woman. The girl is turning seventeen in a few days after all. She could be flowering any moment now.

I tilt my cup towards the little bird. "So Lady Evalynn, has anyone ever told you about what to expect on your wedding night?"

Her face turns a ridiculous shade of red that almost matches her hair. "No your grace."

"Hmm, well, I think it is high time you learned a few things considering you will in all likelihood be facing that evening much sooner than you think. Don't you agree?" She simply nods her head at my question, gaze still pointedly fixated on her tea.

"Why don't I tell you about my own wedding night to the King. It was about thirty years ago by now. Right after the war over King's Court. I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world to be marrying the new King Hawthorne. Of all the noble houses he chose me, a Rochester Lady, to wed. Of course I didn't realize at the time that the arrangement had already been planned by my loving father, the good Lord Rochester. I was forty five and still had no sense of the world." I slosh a bit of the residual wine around in my goblet before tapping on the lip to draw attention to the fact it was running low. The servant scurried over and filled it up for me.

After taking another sip I continue on with my story. "You know, as a little girl I always dreamed of marrying a Prince. Of course, back then marrying a Prince meant you had to marry a silver haired Visctone. Have you had such dreams about marrying a Prince one day, little bird?"

"Not necessarily a Prince your grace. I always figured that I would marry someone noble and brave and kind. I never really gave the matter much thought until recently..."

I almost snort out my wine. "Brave and kind? I am afraid those are hard qualities to come across in men my dear. What about handsome? I assume you want to have beautiful children."

"Well, I suppose having a handsome husband would be nice." She manages to stutter out.

"Lucky for you my son is handsome then."

She nods at me but doesn't say anything.

"Hmm...well it is getting rather late and I suppose we should both retire. Why don't we plan on picking this story up another time then Lady Evalynn." I say while getting up to begin my nightly routine in front of the vanity. She quickly follows suit and curtsies once more before ever so gently saying good night and being escorted over to her father's tents by my brother Sir William.

It is another two days of complete boredom riding through Riverspeer until we are finally met by the Tolten's castle. A large hot bath sounds heavenly right now over the small quick cold ones we normally have to take while travelling along the royal road. I can hear that insipid little bird chirping away in excitement to Iliana as we get closer to the castle gates. I am sure she is all a twitter to see her beloved grandfather. Usually my daughter stays in the carriage with me but ever since she met Lady Evalynn she wants nothing more than to ride along outside with her. I know Iliana just wants the company of other young girls, she spends so much of her life surrounded by adults. If Evalynn wasn't soon to be engaged to my son I doubt it would irk me.

My husband seems equally as enthusiastic to see George Tolten, he was a Lord that supported him in the war after all. The royal caravan pulls up to one of the moats surrounding the castle, although in many respects it comes across as more of a floating fortress on the Giemsa river. It does possess a certain iridescent quality to it the way the river reflects off the stone; certainly much more appealing to the eye compared to Invarloch.

Of course the good George Tolten ceremoniously bows to his Majesty and they have a quick but seemingly pleasant conversation based on my husband's smugness. The Tolten man promptly rushes over and helps Evalynn and Iliana off their shared mount.

He pulls his granddaughter into a tight embrace with a grin that stretches from ear to ear. "Oh how I have missed you dear one." The old Lord exclaims. I wonder how he will feel about her engagement. Gods know the girl's father has no backbone when it comes to the King but perhaps her grandfather will.

I notice another man very similar in appearance to George Tolten, that must be his son and heir James. He is certainly a stirring vision. The man can't be more than one hundred or thereabouts. That signature Tolten red hair and deep blue eyes. He is a tall lanky man that looks like his build is made of lean muscle. Yes, quite handsome indeed. Riverspeer may prove to be more enjoyable than I anticipated.

The entire procession makes their way into the great hall of Tolten castle. It appears the little bird will be tucked underneath her grandfather's wing for the rest of the day, and of course Iliana goes trailing off after her to look at the water garden. My brother William is occupying my sons. That leaves the King, Lord Edward, and myself alone with the younger Tolten man. He seems to have anticipated this and eagerly requests we sit and rest for a light repast. The men all talk about the grain shortage in King's Court as if there is something to be done about it. Over one million people live in King's Court, it is the largest city in the known world, there will always be a grain shortage no matter the time of year or how well the crop did. They continue to drone on about the issue anyways.

A great feast is held in the royal family's honor. The wine is certainly more tolerable than the swill we have had to suffer through up north. Evalynn and Iliana both join us dressed up in sky blue gowns cut in the traditional Riverspeer fashion with puffed up sleeves and underskirts, making them both look more like dolls than actual girls. I assume they must be old dresses of Julianna's that wouldn't have been appropriate to bring up north when she married. Iliana comes running over to me and twirls around in her dress, asking if I like it.

"Of course I do darling, you always look beautiful." I smile at my daughter. She jumps a little bit in giddiness causing her perfect golden curls to bounce around. She runs over to Evalynn and sits next to her. I love each of my three children more than life itself, there is nothing I would not do for them. Being a mother however, well, it is not something that really came naturally to me. I have never felt the need to constantly interact with them like Julliana did. If they were entertained enough on their own I have always been content to let them be.

I am delighted that the younger Tolten Lord is seated next to me. The King is distracted enough anyways by some commoner serving his dinner.

"Lord James I must thank you for your hospitality during our long journey back to King's Court. This day has been a most wonderous respite from our weary travels." I simper at the young Lord, a coy smile playing on my red colored lips.

It seems that I have flustered him as he shifts around in his seat. "You are too kind your grace. It is an honor to play host to the royal family."

"Oh and you have been a most gracious host. So gracious in fact that I would be remiss if I did not return the favor somehow." I say while running the tip of my heeled shoe up the side of his leg under the cloth covered table. He almost jumps out of his seat. His eyes wide as saucers. There is most definitely heat in his gaze though, he will be an easy conquest.

As the evening wears on and one of the servants has already ushered all the children off to bed I decide now is my opportunity. It is simple enough to find his chambers, they are not far from my own. I fling myself across the massive bed and lie there, head propped up by one hand as I face the door. James didn't seem oblivious, I am certain he will retire soon.

Just as I anticipated he opens the door to his chambers a few minutes later. At least he is not as surprised by my forwardness this time.

"You know, Lord James, I find myself in the strangest of predicaments. I cannot reach the ties of my dress and was wondering if that is something you could assist your Queen with." I drawl out in a false tone of innocence.

"Oh my Queen, that is a service I would most enthusiastically render." He stalks towards the bed and hovers over me. I grab onto the collar of his vest and yank him down, crashing his plush lips onto mine.

My skin starts to grow hot with want as our bodies move into a heady rhythm. I feel his deft fingers undue the satin string ties of my dress. Eventually I am able to shimmy my way out of the cursed thing and am left in only my corset and underdress. I pull at his vest indicating I want him to take it off which he promptly obliges followed by his undershirt. I rake my fingers down his bare fit stomach. He shivers at my touch. My hands move to his back as I pull him down between my spread legs. He hikes one of my legs around his waist and runs his hand up my thigh, kneading at the flesh as he goes until he reaches his goal. His long fingers bring searing pleasure with their precise movements. His lips move down from my mouth along my jawline and too the spot just behind my ear. Gods it has been far too long since I had a skilled lover. He suspends his ministrations momentarily to unbutton his trousers and then his fingers are replaced by something much larger but equally satisfying. I moan and he pants, we have both done this dance before.


	5. Riverspeer: The old lord on the giemsa

EDWARD

The relations between my father in law and I are tenuous at best, but bringing Evalynn along has seemed to put him in a slightly more favorable mood towards me. The man dotes on her even more than her mother does. Must be a Tolten trait. I decide there is no need to tell him about the agreed upon future engagement until after my little bird's nameday celebration tonight. George has been planning it since we wrote to him a few weeks ago that we would be visiting. It has only been two nights since the royal banquet yet we will have to leave in the morning. Of course George has been hinting that he would be happy to keep Evalynn here in Riverspeer a while longer, but knowing the King's demand such a request is impossible.

She descends down the staircase into the great hall wearing what I am sure is another old dress of her mother's; a pink top and a yellow skirt decorated with various flowers on it. She fits in well here at Riverspeer. She has the pure looks of a Tolten. It is easy to see why her grandfather has always been so enamored by her. I do not relish the thought of saying no to the man tomorrow and having to explain why she cannot stay. I doubt he will take it well.

George escorts her to the high table, seating her between himself and his son James. It's practically equivalent to proclaiming to the entire hall that my daughter is a Tolten. He is quite adept at goading me.

The man raises a glass to the hall. "I would like to toast my beloved granddaughter on her nameday. Our lives are all that much brighter for having your warm heart in them. I pray that all of your wishes for this next year are fruitful, but know that you will always have a home here in Riverspeer." Everyone takes a sip from their goblets. My old friend Harold appears too busy drinking to have noticed what George is trying to imply.

The extravagant meal is of course followed by a large pile of presents. Evalynn smiles and thanks each person politely for their gift as her mother taught her to do. At times I wonder what my daughter is really thinking or if the etiquette she displays is genuine. I have always had trouble telling with her mother and the older she gets the harder it is to tell with her. I suppose it doesn't really matter as long as people believe it.

James is luckily more diplomatic than his father, and pulls me aside privately after dessert to inform me of a few small skirmishes that have broken out recently between the guard and commoners in King's Court. He claims the news comes directly from an old acquaintance he met years ago when he was tutored down there. I thank him for the news and he leaves for his chambers early to retire for the evening. George must put a lot of responsibilities on his son because the man seems to retire before anyone else here.

We arise just after dawn to pack in the morning. The Queen looks absolutely exhausted. I suppose travelling long distances does not suit many ladies.

"We will be back in King's Court soon enough your grace. Only about a week of travel left." I say to Queen Marseille, hoping to bolster her spirits. If glares could kill I would be a dead man.

George comes up and claps me on the back. "Well Lord Seater I suppose this is goodbye for now. Although I was hoping to have a quick word with you."

I nod and we maneuver to a private alcove overlooking the river. "I know you have a thick skull Edward so I want to make this perfectly clear since you apparently can't take a fucking hint. I have no idea as to why you thought it appropriate to bring my granddaughter with you to King's Court of all the despicable sewers in the world. She obviously doesn't belong there. She should remain here in Riverspeer while you serve as advisor. I have half a mind to send a troop of men up to Invarloch and collect her mother as well."

Now this is what I was expecting from the old goat. "My daughter is not staying here. It is my right to decide where she and my wife go. They are not your concern."

"Not my concern! Not my fucking concern! Don't you dare tell me what is and is not my concern when it comes to my family boy!" He snarls.

"They are MY family!" I seeth.

"Why in ten hells should I let Evalynn go with you to King's Court? Give me one good fucking reason. That place is a vipers den. She will get eaten alive!"

"You really think I would allow any harm to come to my daughter? My own flesh and blood?" I can feel my voice rising.

"You didn't answer my damn question!" He accuses.

I grind my teeth together. I know an explosion is coming from him. "Because George, she is to be engaged to the Crown Prince when she turns of age. It is a direct request from the King that she stays with me in King's Court until that time."

The man's face turns a brilliant tomato red, boiling over with rage. "What the fuck is wrong with you? She is too young for such an arrangement! Why isn't your other daughter engaged to that ignoramus Prince? This is not how things are done!" Suddenly it's like I'm arguing with my wife all over again. I never realized how deep her temper could go, but I guess she got it from him.

"I don't need to justify my decisions regarding my family to you old man. This is final. Our King has spoken and I am acting as any loyal lord would."

"Loyalty? You want to speak of loyalty? What about the loyalty you owe to your wife and daughter? Where is your loyalty to them!" He is practically foaming at the mouth.

"Don't you dare question the loyalty I have for my family. I will do anything to protect House Seater, even when I don't like it. Our family legacies are all beholden to the vows we took to serve our King dutifully. That is exactly what I am doing."

The old bastard punches me square in the nose before storming off. Damn that smarts. I pinch it tight but I can already tell it's going to bleed. I do not think it is broken at least. I stay in the alcove for a few minutes and tilt my head back to stop the blood from oozing out.

EVALYNN

I can tell grandfather is upset about something. He has the exact same scowl as mother, although she is far better at hiding it. I'm waiting in the water gardens with Iliana and little William for the servants to finish packing everything. Their uncle Sir William will come fetch us when the packing is done I'm sure, he is never far. The two children shrink away and scurry off to the other end of the gardens as grandfather George approaches. He is an intimidating figure even when he's not angry.

He sits down on the bench besides me and lets out a deep breath. "Are you alright grandfather? Is something the matter?" I ask.

"Your father and I are having a disagreement." He bites out. I have a sinking feeling I know what the disagreement is over.

"Oh." Is all I can think to say. I fiddle nervously with the hem of my long sleeve.

"Evalynn do you...do you want to go to King's Court?"

"I don't know. Everything has been happening so fast." I say quietly. I rest my head on his shoulder. I cannot bear to look him in the eye right now. I am afraid he might peer into my soul and see how the seams are breaking.

I feel him sigh. "You know, you do not have to go through with this if you do not want to. I meant what I said. You can stay at Riverspeer anytime for as long as you want. Your father and the King and all of the rest of them can go fu..I mean can go and do as they please without you."

I laugh on the inside at my grandfather stopping himself from saying a bad word in front of me. It's not as if I haven't heard men speak poorly before. I've even heard him use foul language in the past. He is not nearly as discreet as he imagines.

I ponder the idea for a moment, but only a moment, there is no way I would ever have the courage to go through with it. I could never disappoint father like that and abandon my familial duties. No matter how tempting the prospect. I always loved staying at Riverspeer in the past. Partly because mother would loosen her reins on me around grandfather and he always let me get away with so much more than her.

"I would love to remain here in the water gardens with you forever grandfather, but I think you and I both know that isn't possible."

"You my dear girl are avoiding the question. Do you or do you not want to go to King's Court?"

My grandfather can be so direct at times. I clear my throat so my voice doesn't crack. "I want to do right by my family, and if that means going to King's Court and marrying...and marrying Prince Henry then so be it."

I can almost hear my grandfather thinking. "I can understand wanting to do right by your family Evalynn. I just need you to promise me something..." He trails off.

I finally gather the courage to glance up at him. I have never seen him look at me with such seriousness and intensity before. "I want you to take my ring and swear to me that if you are ever in trouble, or if you ever change your mind, you will send it back. Go to a tavern called the jack rabbit in the shoreline district. Ask for the black louis, they will help you if you tell them you're my granddaughter. You have my word if I ever see this ring again you will be found and brought back here to Riverspeer. Is that understood?" Those intense blue eyes don't let me look away until I take his ring with the Tolten house sigil on it, a river with a three tonged golden trident coming out of it.

I nod at him and manage to squeak out a small "yes grandfather," before carefully placing our family ring on my finger. He hugs me tight, just as tight as mother did before I left her. I feel tears begin to swell in my eyes but I don't let them fall. I promised myself I would not cry today.

The Tolten castle gets smaller and smaller the closer we get to the southern edge of Riverspeer until I cannot see it anymore. By nightfall we have arrived in the Grasslands. With the thick forest no longer blocking our view I turn around and can see the Blackwood Mountains that border Riverspeer and the northern tip of the Grasslands. They are the tallest mountains in the five kingdoms, possibly the tallest in the world. I wonder what it would feel like to stand on top of the tallest point of the tallest mountain in the range. Maybe you would feel closer to the gods being so high up there almost touching the heavens themselves.

Iliana brings me back to reality when she pokes me in the side and requests I tell her the story about the fish who learned to walk for the third time since our journey began. I do not mind regaling her. Besides she is far better company than Henry. He is a pretty and handsome young prince to be sure, with golden hair and light hazel eyes just like his mother, but now the thought of Henry sends an ominous shiver down my spine. Henry was chivalrous when we first left Invarloch, but that facade quickly fell away as the days dragged on and he became more and more irate with travelling. He started to screech at the servants, then the guards, then his siblings, then eventually me and even his mother had to bear some of his temper tantrums. He has called me a "stupid girl" more than once. The best tactic seems to be to say nothing to him so as not to set him off. It's no wonder why his siblings are so skittish around strangers.

When we spent the night in the shadow of Drummonds Tower, an old ruin along the southern border of The Boreal, he escorted me back to my tent after tea with the Queen. Apparently father was still attending to late night business with the King because he and our guards were nowhere to be found. I curtsied goodnight and went inside, not expecting that Henry would follow behind. He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me, shoving his slimy tongue down my throat. I froze. Completely froze. After a few moments of slobbering all over me he put his hand on my arse and yanked my body towards his. That snapped me out of whatever trance I was in. I'm not quite sure where it came from but I slapped him. Across the face. Rather hard. He seemed just as stunned as I was. I'd never slapped anyone before. Luckily for me we both heard my father's voice at that moment and the voice was getting closer. He simply slipped out the back of the tent without saying a word. I never told anyone about that night and I highly doubt he has told anyone either. Ever since then I have been avoiding Henry like a swarm of locusts. I think he is doing the same because he has not sought me out.

I make my way to the Queen's tent for tea. Father escorts me this night. He hasn't said a word to me since we left Riverspeer. I have a strong inclination that his puffy nose and the bruises forming under his eyes are the work of my grandfather. I know better than to bring it up though.

Sir William is standing guard outside the Queens tent tonight. Hopefully he will be able to escort me back. He is not kind per say, but he is a companionable walking partner. Her usual servant, I am fairly certain the woman's name is Martha, lets me in.

"Welcome little bird, please do sit down!" The Queen beckons me. I can tell she is already drunk. The smell of wine permeates the humid air. She has started the habit of pouring me a glass the past couple of times we did this. Martha always comes by and swaps my wine for a cup of tea though. I'm not quite sure if the Queen notices, either that or she just doesn't care.

When we are both comfortably situated the Queen starts into one of her rants. I wonder if I am the only person she does this with. "Where did we leave off last time...it's been a few nights since we last spoke hasn't it."

"I do not recall your grace." I say as cordially as possible.

"I think it was about the marriage bed. Harold is a big man...everywhere. Which can certainly be a good thing little bird don't get me wrong, but I remember my first time it was daunting. I didn't think it would fit. I had certainly kissed boys before but had never gone that far. Unfortunately Harold only knows how best to enjoy himself. He has very little awareness for who he is rutting into underneath that bulbous stomach of his. I'm sure all of the chambermaids at Invarloch can attest to that." She takes another deep drink from her goblet. "Did I ever tell you about the time he asked me to take it up the arse? Felt like I was splitting in two."

I can feel the tips of my ears burning. This happens every night I come to her tent. She tells me things that ladies ought not talk about until she gets bored of listening to herself speak and dismisses me.


	6. The Romanas Republics: Valencia

GERALT

Before I return to my mountains there is business that must be taken care of in the Romanas Republics, per my uncle's request. I have my crew sail us from the wedding in Mascono around the coast of souls. We make our way south to Valencia. I take three of my best mates ashore once we reach the docks; Billy, Christoph, and Stephan.

"Ten tits the air here is hotter than my balls are!" Billy complains loudly.

"Maybe if you didn't spend so much time jacking off your balls wouldn't be as hot." Stephan remarks.

"Spend a lot of time thinking about me jacking off do ya? I'm flattered Stephan, but unfortunately for you I'm not a big fan of boy arse."

"Oh please, you and I both know you could never get my arse. You would have to be at least six inches taller to go anywhere near my backside."

"Hey! I am a respectable five foot eight inches I'll have you know, tall boy!" Billy screeches.

"Really? Is that with or without your heels on?" Stephan taunts back.

This has been non-stop for the past five weeks on a small boat. "Will the two of you get a room already?" I grumble out. They finally start to simmer down but it doesn't stop Billy from jumping up and putting Stephan in a headlock. Stephan is taller but Billy is certainly stockier.

I don't know how Christoph simply ignores their incessant banter but somehow he does. I think in another life he might have been a monk.

We find the jack rabbit tavern in the old town district. I knock on the door. The small grill slides open and a pair of brown eyes assess the four of us. "Who comes to the jack rabbit?" The doorman asks in a thick Valencian accent.

"Geralt of the Blackwood Mountains...and friends."

Billy puts a hand to his chest and pretends to act surprised. "I'm honored beyond words that you consider us friends oh captain my captain."

I stare at him. "Well I might not anymore if you interrupt again."

"Whom do you seek?" The doorman continues.

"Black louis." We all say in unison.

It takes several moments for the man behind the door to undo all of the locks but eventually we are let in. There is a thick haze of hasheesh smoke in the air. Sheer swaths of cloth in all different shades decorate the room and create thin barriers between the tables playing various card games, most appear to be playing five kings. The men are all lounging on ornate pillows, sipping on expensive wine, and getting fat on platters of meat and cheese. Many girls with far too little clothing, only in the color red of course, are gliding around the room propositioning men. The more money you have on the table the more girls you have propositioning you. The only thing truly covered is their face and hair. Valencia has an odd sense of propriety. Then again, in the five kingdoms no one bats an eye if a lady practically has her tits falling out as long as her ankles are covered.

The doorman leads us to the back of the tavern, into a broom closet, through a false door, down a flight of narrow single file stairs, then down a hallway with a black door at the end. The music from the tavern room above becomes quieter and quieter until I can barely hear it at all. The man quickly jots something down on a slip of paper, slides it under the black door, and knocks once. He leaves us there as he returns to his guard duty up above.

A black louis can make you wait as long as they see fit. We could be standing here all night if they wanted us to. Usually if you have a noble name they are more likely to see you sooner, purely because the nobility have deeper pockets. Everyone knows the only universal language the jack rabbit speaks in is gold coin. Lucky for us the black louis must be feeling generous because the door opens after a mere thirty minutes.

An ancient woman dressed in all black greets us. "Good evening gentleman. Anyone care for some mint tea?" Her voice sounds soft and dulcet, but those brown eyes are sharper than razors. We cautiously file into the black louis's office and take a seat as she pours us each a cup. I notice Billy's hand twitch as he takes a sip. At least he has enough sense to know when to keep his mouth shut.

She sits down across from us, blows on her own cup, and takes a sip. "Hmm, this is a good batch. Must be that new man Javier who made it." The only sound in the room is us all sipping tea. You do not begin negotiations until the black louis does.

Eventually she puts her cup down. "Well gentleman, I am a very busy woman and haven't got all night. What brings you my way?"

"Hmm-hmm. We come looking for information on an old friend of mine. His name is Renly Beauchamp but he frequently goes by 'the architect'. I know he was last seen in Valencia nine months ago. We are trying to find him." I get straight to the point per the black louis's request.

"I see. The black louis knows the location of this architect...but you are not the only interested party in the architect's whereabouts. We have been offered a rather large sum of gold for this information from a few different people."

"I can offer more. What is the highest bid? I will give you two hundred dragoons past that."

The old woman chuckles at my request. "You are a rather infamous man here in the Romanas Republics, you know that Lord Geralt?" I shake my head no, not quite sure where she is going with this. "Tell me, are the stories about the men you butchered in the Firenze desert true?"

I stare blankly at her for a moment. What I did all those years ago in Firenze was not something I am particularly proud of, nor is it something I thought people would still talk about. I have a lot of blood on my ledger from that one. "Yes." Is the only reply I can give the black louis.

"And yet here you stand, scarred from a few swipes of a whip-claw it seems, but still alive after facing a Firenze hoard. Not a feat many men in this world can claim. Although the story of your escape has yet to be known." The black louis waggles her finger at me.

This is dangerous territory, if it is not money she is after then she wants something the black louis must consider more valuable than coin. There are very few things they consider more valuable than that.

"It's not a particularly fond tale." I mumble.

"I'm sure it is not...oh here I am bringing up disturbing memories. Forgive me an old woman. It is rather late and I think it is time we come to an understanding." She takes another sip of her tea before continuing. "You see, the black louis is interested in you Lord Geralt. We have been keeping tabs on your exploits over the years and I must say we have been impressed. I am more than happy to provide you with the information you seek, although I doubt you will like where it leads you. All we ask in return is that you grant us a favor."

"What favor?" Christoph speaks up.

If she is surprised by one of my crew men finally breaking their silence she doesn't show it. "Nothing specific, just a favor, one favor that we can call in at any time."

"That is a different sort of favor." I remark. She arches an eyebrow at me but waits patiently, I only have a few moments to mull it over. I can't leave here without the architect's location, but the black louis is not an organization you want to be indebted to.

What in ten hells I figure I've probably been asked to do worse things before. "You have a deal."


	7. King's Court: his majesties secret

EDWARD

The climate of King's Court is unbearable. It has only been six months since we arrived here and each shirt I own has horrendous sweat stains that no laundress is able to get out. I am constantly hounding after the master of commerce, Lord Peter Smithton, which only makes the sweating worse. The crown's expenses are out of control and the man will do nothing about it! He won't even tell me how indebted the crown is to the Mascono Bank. I cannot fathom how Jon Arden ever did this job.

The King has requested I join him in his royal apartment this morning. I am still figuring out how to navigate through the White Palace. The Palace is home to the royal family and is the largest structure in the entirety of the five kingdoms. It houses up to a quarter of the nobility at any given time, including my daughter and I who are staying in the masters towers. Eventually I wind up at Harold's rooms. I can hear giggling coming from behind the door. I am sure it is one of his regular whores from the pearl district. I may not agree with the way he treats his marriage vows but it is not my place to question the King in that regard. The guard knocks on the door to alert him of my arrival. A couple minutes later a young woman with a sheer pink dress that only has a single tie around her neck comes out. She covers herself with a shawl and bolts down the hallway when she sees me.

The guard holds the door open for me to enter. The chambers certainly look like they house a King, with expensive carpets along the wall depicting various wars throughout our history. His bed is prominently displayed in the center of the room and is large enough to accommodate several women, which I am sure he frequently takes advantage of knowing my old friend. Harold is standing out on the massive balcony that overlooks the shipping docks of steel harbor. From here you can watch as the various mercantile boats go in and out.

He holds one finger up while guzzling down the dregs of his goblet. "Glorious day isn't it Eddie? I feel invigorated this morning. What say you and I go for a couple sparring rounds eh?"

I am constantly balancing between giving into what the King wants and trying to do what is best for his kingdoms. "I do not know if we will have time for it today your grace. The council of trade is meeting in a couple of hours and I think it is important we both attend. They have several matters directly pertaining to the crown."

Harold sneers. "I did not become King so I could sit in meetings all day. Come now, why can't that old fool Jeremiah go in our stead? He is the master of ships after all."

"I am afraid the council of trade encompasses more than just shipping your grace."

He dismisses my explanation with a wave of his hand. "Bah! They are all a bunch of money grubbing lying stealing old cunts anyhow. It's a waste of time Ed. Besides I have more entertaining plans to discuss with you over a round of sparring you damn stubborn arse!"

Harold practically drags me to the training grounds. He orders one of the soldiers to fetch us dulled practice swords. I really don't have time for this, but before I can protest further he has already thrown a sword at me and lunged at my neck. I'm able to block his blow easily enough. Age and too much wine have slowed him down. He still used to be a great warrior though and has a couple tricks up his sleeve that get me as we spar. I recall back when we were at war he typically just used a hammer to smash opponents heads in. Gruesome and effective. As time goes on we both start to tire. We most definitely don't have the energy of youth anymore; we are decidedly middle aged.

The two of us lean up against opposite archways trying to catch our breath. "Good gods I'm a fat man Eddie, when the ten hells did that happen?"

"Well...probably after sitting on the throne for thirty years. Plus you've gotten slower." I jibe at him. He chuckles and comes over to clap the back of my shoulder before walking towards the King's Gardens. There is a small path around the east side of the castle that connects the training grounds to the Gardens. I follow after him. I suppose the trade council will just have to be dealt with on another day.

Strolling along we come across a few of the noblemen currently at court, but overall it is a quiet day. Harold turns to me. "I want to have a tourney. It has been too long since this city has celebrated anything."

"And pray tell what would we be celebrating your grace? The blue skies?" I jest lightly. We shouldn't even be considering a tourney. The crown does not have the funds.

"Well I was thinking, now don't shit on the idea right away Ed, that we should have a tourney to celebrate our children's future engagement." I stop walking and look him in the eye. He is being serious right now.

"I thought we had agreed to wait to announce until Evalynn was twenty your grace." I am startled he even brought the topic up. He has barely mentioned the arrangement since we moved south.

"I know, I know...but there are factors in play that you don't understand. We need to move the time line up. If we announce now then it further secures the allyship of The Boreal. That way Evalynn can marry right when she turns twenty instead of us having to wait longer. You know planning a royal wedding may take a year or two."

"What factors could possibly necessitate such a circumstance?" I am beginning to lose my patience. I am not ready to sign over my youngest so soon.

"I cannot tell you! Don't you see I cannot tell you why? I am asking you to trust me Ed. I know I ask a lot from you at times, but this is important. We are talking about securing my legacy!" He bellows out. His eyes are furious, although I don't know if that fury is directed at me or these factors he refuses to disclose.

I hold up my hands in surrender. "I trust you Harold, you know that I do...but I need you to help me to understand. We have never kept secrets like this from one another. Not in the three hundred years I have known you. We may not be brothers by blood, but we are certainly brothers by bond are we not?" I mean every word I say.

Harold seems to be having an internal dilemma as to what he should say. "I can't...I can't tell you here. Not right now. Meet me back in my chambers later tonight. That is the only place I can trust no one is spying on me."

I cannot possibly fathom what has shaken my friend so fundamentally to the core, but of course I agree to his request. It seems there may finally be some answers.

We sit not just in the King's chambers but in the small office behind the chambers' false wall. "What I am about to tell you Ed cannot leave this room. You must swear to me by the ten gods that you will not repeat what I say." He says with a dark edge to his tone. I have never seen my friend this anxious before.

"I swear by the ten gods my King. I took an oath thirty years ago that I would never betray you. That oath is as true today as it was back then."

"I know old friend. I just...gods I can barely bring myself to speak it. Alright, well I am sure you are aware the Queen and I do not hold affection for one another. Shortly after Jon passed I went to his offices up in the masters towers. I was searching for that old dagger he used to always carry around. You know the one that has the Arden house sigil on it? Couldn't find the damn thing. Figured I could send it to his son as a gesture of good faith given...well, given everything that has happened between us in the past. Instead I found a letter that was written to my wife a while back. It was in the top drawer of Jon's desk. It said...well I brought it with me so you may see it for yourself."

He shoves the letter in question into my hand. He looks at the piece of paper as if it had burned him. I quickly scan the contents trying to piece together what the issue is. My jaw drops to my chest in horror. This cannot be possible. How could she do this?

"Henry is not my son! None of them are mine!" Harold sobs. I have never seen my friend cry before today. Buckets of tears streaming down his blotchy face.


	8. The Romanas Republics: Firenze desert

GERALT

The black louis of Valencia was right, I didn't like where her information led me. My three crewmen and I are currently in the far eastern most territory of the Firenze desert. It took us a few months to get here given we had to sail from Valencia even further south, navigate through the aisles of death, and dock at shark rock point just to begin our journey inland to Firenze. If her information doesn't pan out I don't care that the old bat is part of the largest smuggling organization in the world. I am demanding a refund on my favor. I doubt she ever sat on the back of a camel for six weeks straight. Even Billy and Stephan gave up on their constant mockery of each other halfway through our journey. Too much effort I think.

I have to keep my face covered constantly, not just because of the sand. If anyone here recognizes my silver Visconte hair and the whip-claw scars on my face we are all finished. The Firenze know how to hold a grudge.

The detailed map she provided us with indicates we are nearly to the tiny village that the architect is supposedly living in. We should make it by sunrise. You really can't travel during the day. The unbelievable heat has never made me miss my mountains more. We cross the threshold of the village boundaries and immediately head for the well like a pack of ravenous dogs. I drained the last of my water from the leather skin over an hour ago. Standing upright feels like a chore right now. I notice the sun has just barely crested over the horizon.

Once we have all had our fill we make our way over to the tiniest tea house I have ever seen. I don't even know if it technically qualifies as a house. A little girl no older than eight or nine greets us. My Firenze is rough but thankfully Christoph is a master linguist. Despite the fact he is a hulking mass of a man with traditional skrill island tattooing across his face, children always love him. Never figured out how he doesn't scare them. Every time a kid so much as looks at my face they seem to all run in terror. The little girl chats with him happily and points to a hut on the northern most outskirts of the village. I dig out a golden dragoon for her trouble.

I still can't believe of all the fucking places Renly Beauchamp could be living in he had to choose the Firenze desert. Did he really think no one would track him down? The man may be a genius in his own right but he is a moron to think someone wouldn't find him eventually. Even out here at the edge of the world. I notice a ridiculous pair of bright red boots with tassels on them sitting outside of the small hut and know we have the right place. No one else would ever wear shoes like that. I think a more direct approach would be best. I signal for Christoph to cover the back, not that there is anywhere for the man to run.

Billy, Stephan, and I barge into the hut and Renly completely sleeps through it. Seriously, how has he survived this past year on his own? I rip off the flimsy fabric covering my face then flip over his bed to wake him up. My patience vanished about ten days ago when the camel spit in my mouth.

Renly falls to the floor sputtering awake like a fish out of water. His eyes go wide as he stares at me in total astonishment. I think he might be working up to a scream but before anything happens Stephan has tackled him and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"You can come in now Christoph." I call out and he re-joins our group.

Stephan makes quick work of tying Renly up in a chair and gagging him. Renly's dirty blonde hair flips around wildly as he tries to escape from the restraints. He must remember our last encounter well.

"There is no need to thrash about so much we're not here to kill you, you git." Stephan mumbles.

"If I cut off the gag will you promise not to scream?" I ask. His erratic breathing is slow to calm down but after a couple minutes he nods yes.

I cut the rag in one swift motion. He gasps for breath a few times then composes himself. "Geralt! Long time no see old friend! So sorry about walking out on my tab last we saw each other...erm, much do I owe you again?" Renly's nervousness seeping into his voice.

"You really think I traveled all this way just to collect dragoons?"

"Are you going to hit me if I say I'm hoping you were?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Sorry to shit on your hopes and dreams but the only thing I am here to collect is you. My uncle needs your help."

He shakes his head no vigorously. "Listen Geralt, come on, be a reasonable man! I can't go back to the Romanas Republics. They will hang me."

"I don't need you to come with us to the Romanas Republics. I need you to come with us to the five kingdoms."


	9. King's Court: the prince and his heads

EVALYNN

Gazing out upon the city from my room in the masters tower I cannot understand why so many people live in King's Court. The White Palace is of course as magnificent as all my story books described, but the palace doesn't make up for the fact that the city itself is simply awful. The scent is so rancid I can still smell it in the Queens Gardens. I've only taken a couple of trips out of the palace with father, but each time we go it breaks my heart a little more. The city is starving and the buildings themselves are falling apart. There are far too many people crammed into these tiny apartments that may give way at any moment. Everyday I see them place criminals' heads on spikes in front of the bloody gate (the entrance to the White Palace). Bringing me to the bloody gate to look at them is Henry's favorite pastime. He derives great pleasure from describing for me, in as much gruesome detail as possible, what happened to each person before they died in the cells beneath the beautiful palace we live in. I asked him once what one of them did to deserve such a fate, he told me it didn't matter. I tried talking with father about these walks Henry insists I go on. He thought I was exaggerating and told me to do as I'm bid by the Prince. I guess I must be grateful Henry has never tried to kiss me again since his last attempt. I have a feeling I would do much more than slap him.

A harsh knock pounds on the door and I know it is him. I know it is Henry. I've seen so many mounted heads with him by this point I gave up keeping count. He comes like clock-work everyday at exactly half past noon. I grit my teeth before motioning for my lady's maid Samantha to open the door. I plaster on a polite smile as he takes my hand in his and kisses the back of it. I find it revolting. Samantha looks like she may swoon. Every other noble girl fancies themselves in love with the Prince and constantly tells me how lucky I am to have him bless me with such attention. None of them know him. None of them have spent enough time with him; only me.

Henry places my hand on his arm and drags me along to the bloody gate again. There are four heads today so this will likely take a while.

"You see that man there on the far left? I watched as they cut his body in half this morning, save the head per my request, can't spike a head that's sawn in half can you? He squealed like a pig when they chopped through his balls and into his stomach. There was so much blood and intestine coming out it overflowed the draining buckets they put under him. Literally came out into the hallway. He was a fat man though. Figures he would have more in him. When I am King I am going to do the work myself." He proclaims gleefully before finally glancing down at me. "Why are you not looking my lady? These are all criminals, they should be spiked up on the wall."

"I do not wish to look upon them today your highness." I say as quietly as possible. I try not to let any tears come to my eyes. That only makes it worse. I think he enjoys it more when I cry.

"You will look if I command you to look." His voice is colder than ice. I slowly lift my eyes up and stare at the rotting heads.

That evening I twirl the Tolten ring grandfather gave me all those months ago around my finger. Could I do it? I am not sure how much more of Henry I can take. I can't imagine us being married. I truly can't. I would rather fling myself off the tallest tower in the palace then marry him. I should have never left Invarloch. What on earth was I thinking?

Father interrupts my pacing about our apartment. He looks more exhausted than normal. I can't keep doing this though. I can't keep pretending. I want to go home.

It takes a few minutes to work up the nerve but I can't back down. I march into his office.

"Father I need to speak with you about Henry."

He eyes me skeptically. "What about Henry?"

I sit down in the chair across from his desk. "I will not marry him."

He looks at me even more wearily. "And why exactly do you refuse to marry him?"

"Because he is...not a good person. There is something, I don't know exactly, not quite right about his soul. He says horrid vile things father about the heads on the wall and what they do to them under the palace. I can't do it anymore. Please, I just want to go home!" I'm crying, no not crying, sobbing to father at this point.

He seems momentarily relieved before letting out a large sigh. He comes around the table and rubs his hand up and down my shoulder in an attempt to placate me. "I am sorry my little bird. I wish I could change things. I need you to be strong for me though. I need you to trust me when I say that this is all for the best. Not just for our family, but for the realm. Do you understand how important that is? Peace in the realm?"

"I don't care about peace in the realm! I'm telling you I can't do it! I can't be Henry's wife! I would rather die than marry him. Please pick someone else to do it! I can't do it. I can't do it." I sob into father as he wraps his arms tight around me.

Father tucked me into bed that night after my hysterics in his office. The next morning I don't really remember everything I said at this point, but I know he didn't change his mind. I twirl the ring around my finger. Maybe if I can drag out the engagement long enough someone else will come along that the Prince will fancy better and they can marry him off to her instead.

As the weeks go by the entire city is alight about the upcoming tourney. It is all the Queen's ladies will talk about when I join their needlepoint circle every evening for tea. Queen Marseille never actually stitches though, the majority of her ladies don't either. For the most part when they gather together they drink wine and swap gossip. At least the Queen is not nearly so brazen around me with her ladies compared to when we were alone on the road. These days she mostly ignores me much to my relief. The only solace I take in joining the Queen for these evening activities is that I get to talk with Iliana. Usually we both stitch quietly in the corner. Iliana occasionally asks for a story and as long as we whisper low enough so as not to disturb her ladies chattering the Queen doesn't mind. I have been teaching Iliana the basketweave stitch and I must say her work has been improving tremendously.

I find myself growing numb to Prince Henry on our walks to the gate ever since my outburst with father. Maybe that is a good thing, perhaps it will make things easier to stomach with Henry as time goes by. At the very least the tourney has provided some distraction to the Prince. He seems equally content to talk about the upcoming event as he does about his heads.

The day of the tourney arrives and my lady's maid Samantha is helping me to prepare for the day when the Queen unexpectedly pays a visit. She tells me to take off my robe, but I only have a shift on underneath. I try to say I am not dressed appropriately but she dismisses my attempts to evade the request with a wave of her hand. Her hazel eyes look hard like bronze. I stop talking and slowly take the robe off, covering my chest as best I can. My spine straightens as she walks around inspecting me like one might do an insect.

The Queen comes to a halt and looks down her nose at me. "You have a fine figure little bird...although you are still rather short. I am sure your ample curves will make up for it come your wedding night. That's all men care about anyways."

I don't know what to say to her. Mortification is wracking me to the bone. One of the servants that followed her in thrusts a bundle of gold fabric into the arms of my lady's maid. "Make sure she wears that dress today. The King wants her in Hawthorne colors." Queen Marseille demands as she sweeps out the room. Samantha doesn't say anything as she puts on my corset and binds me up in the golden dress. I notice there are tiny bulls embroidered along the hem of it. Bulls are the sigil of house Hawthorne.

EDWARD

The King and I have not spoken privately since that fateful night a few weeks back. I never thought much about it before of course but it does make sense. The royal children don't look at all like the King, only the Queen. Harold has black hair for gods sake and each of them are as blonde as their mother. The letter is proof that the children are not only bastards, but also products of incest with none other than Sir William. It seems that the scheme was cooked up by their own father Lord Rochester of the Westerlands. No one would question the children if they simply took more after their mothers side now would they. At some point they must have come to the conclusion that Harold is infertile as the letter mentions how the King has no bastards despite bedding a different whore every night. Even if the King wanted to have legitimate heirs I don't think he could. There is truth to their theory.

The tourney has gone ahead as scheduled. I drop by Evalynn's chambers to collect her for the event. She should be ready by now. When the door opens I am surprised to see her in a dress that is obviously meant to represent house Hawthorne but I don't say anything. I assume their majesties had something to do with it. My little bird has been even more quiet than usual since her outburst a few weeks ago. I feel dreadful about it, but I cannot tell her the truth of why she must marry. No one can ever know.

We are seated in the King's box. Harold has me sit next to him. The Queen is in the row below us with her children and Evalynn. Knights are warming up in the list field as the last few noblemen take their seats.

A young squire blows a trumpet. "ALL RISE IN THE NAME OF KING HAWTHORNE, RULER OF THE FIVE KINGDOMS AND FATHER TO THE REALM!" The entire arena rises as instructed and bows to the King. After a few moments he waves his hands for us to return to our seats.

Harold pushes himself out of his chair, crown wobbling slightly as he stands. "I welcome you all to this royal tourney. I look forward to enjoying this fine day amongst friends. I gather the gentry with us today not only to relish in the excitement of a tourney but also to make an announcement. I am beyond pleased to say that the future of House Hawthorne is secure and strengthened by the engagement of my eldest son and heir to the throne with the most beautiful daughter of my good friend Lord Seater. The allyship between House Seater of The Boreal and House Hawthorne of the grasslands has always been strong, but through this marriage it will be even stronger!" The King finishes his speech. The crowd is silent for only a moment before a deafening roar of cheers and claps comes from below. It seems to please Harold. "Let the tourney commence!" He bellows out.

The first two knights take their stance at opposite ends of the tilt barrier. Once given the signal each knight begins racing towards the other on horseback, lances at the ready. They both miss the first round, but the knight with gold colors for the grasslands hits his target the second round. Harold yells out a congratulations to the young knight. Proud of a grasslands victory I'm sure. This is only the first of a four day tourney celebration. The few knights from The Boreal that are present do admirably and advance to the next round as well, which pleases me greatly. Tomorrow will be the melee, then the archery competition, then the last day we will have the final rounds of jousting to announce the victor.

I find myself more amused watching the games with Harold than I have been in many years; it reminds me of all the times in our youth we took part in tourneys. When we are watching the archery competition Harold can't stop himself from recounting the story of when I was first learning to shoot. We were being fostered in Blackwood Mountains by Jon at the time and one of the arrows I loosed found its way into Sir Luwin's arse, the Stewart of Skytop Castle. Harold howled in laughter and I couldn't help myself from joining in. I remember Jon was furious with me that day. Made me sweep out the armory for a week after that.

Later that night we are drinking ale out on the King's balcony watching the city teeming below. "Gods Eddie it has been far too long since we were in the Blackwood Mountains. Have you heard any reports? Do you know how the land fairs?" Harold asks.

"I have received some reports from Stewart Luwin your grace. From what I can tell there is nothing amiss in the mountains. Economy seems to be running soundly up there as it always has. Trade between them and Riverspeer has been normal according to my brother in laws missives." I ramble off.

"Hmm...and what have you heard of their new Lord Geralt? My master of secrets says even they don't know where he is."

My head feels full from how much ale we've consumed but I cannot recall the letters from Stewart Luwin ever mentioning Geralt. "I'm sorry your grace I have heard no word of him." I do not like talking about the late Jon Arden's trueborn son. It is the only point of guilt I ever had about the King's Court war. We were justified in killing the boy's oldest uncle, the deranged King Varys Visconte, especially after what he had done to our own fathers. I didn't feel any regret over the deaths of the last Visconte King's wife and children either. They were loose ends. What happened to Geralt's mother Eleanor was honestly an accident though, a regrettable one to be sure. She was the only Visconte that was to be left unharmed given she was Jon's wife. Jon understood it was a mistake of war but Geralt never did. A foot soldier trying to kill the eldest son of Varys accidentally stabbed Eleanor when she shoved the boy out of the way. It didn't matter in the end, the soldier slew the boy anyway.

We always suspected Geralt of helping the family of his younger Visconte uncle escape the night we sacked the city. Couldn't find any proof though and his alibi was air tight. He was in the Firenze desert of all places. Jon never did tell us how his son escaped the hoard.

The final day of the tourney it is a grasslands knight who claims ultimate victory over the jousting match. He gives his favor to Evalynn much to the King's delight and my own. It is good to project the strength of our allyship to the rest of the kingdoms. After the excitement of the tourney the King seems more invigorated and commands we take a royal hunting party out into the silver forest. It has been some time since either of us had good stag meat.

Before we depart I decide to broach the King with a question I know who will not like, yet I feel it is imperative to do so. "Your grace, might we consider bringing Prince Henry along with us? As he is your heir do you not think it prudent that he join us on more...masculine pursuits?"

Harold looks at me in bewilderment. I can see a storm brewing behind those steel blue eyes of his. He seems to be at least considering what I am saying though because he takes a couple of minutes to respond. "I suppose it may do the boy some good to get his hands dirty for once." The King mutters.

Our small hunting party rides out through the bloody gates and around the western edge of the palace. There is a small trail along the outskirts of the city that eventually leads us to the silver forest. There is the King, the Prince, Jeremiah the master of ships, some brother to the Keeper of the Foothills, Sir Ian Rochester a cousin of the Queen, and myself. We are escorted by just a handful of the King's personal soldiers. As we enter into the woods I am struck with a sense of awe. They are the personal woods of the royal family. It is called the silver forest because thousands of years ago the Visconte planted hundreds if not thousands of birchwood trees in it.

It takes several hours with how much noise we are making. I am sure the ruckus is scaring off any nearby deer, but eventually we are able to track one down. The King releases his hounds, clear pleasure on his face over finding a stag. The King keeps yelling at the Prince to pay attention and follow along. Henry looks more sour than usual at being forced to spend time with the King. Maybe I shouldn't have insisted we bring him along.

As we are riding after the hounds a massive boar suddenly comes streaming out of the bushes and runs straight into the King's horse. The black stead goes tumbling to the ground along with the King. His leg is trapped under the horse. Harold pushes himself up to try and shove the great beast off his leg. We all head over to him as the soldiers yell at each other to form a perimeter around his majesty. Suddenly the King falls back onto the ground and looks like he is struggling to breath. I scream for a healer as the King passes out.


	10. King's Court: long live the king

MARSEILLE

I can't believe the King knows. He's known for months apparently. How could I have missed this? Of all the people to tell, of all the ways to find out Harold knows it has to be because the master of secrets overheard him telling Lord Seater. They are both barbaric neanderthals. They have no idea what they've done. I have been in communication with father about it ever since we were compromised. Dealing with Jon Arden when he found out was simple enough. The fool had the audacity to confront me about it. That was only one man though, too many people know now. We must take aggressive action quickly.

Father has already started mobilizing Rochester forces to begin marching to King's Court. My plan to be rid of Harold was perfect until that odious man Edward had to suggest they bring my son along. I had to improvise quickly and send cousin Ian with them to watch after Henry and complete the task if the boar doesn't do it for us. Although the huntsman I hired assured me he had staged these sorts of accidents with wild animals before. I can't keep pacing about my balcony in worry over Henry. There is work to be done before the hunting party returns.

I have several of my personal Rochester guardsmen come along with me to the masters towers to collect the little bird. It wouldn't be appropriate for a young lady to stay there by herself considering her father won't be the master advisor much longer. That insipid girl Samantha opens the door and we barge right past her.

The little bird looks up from her needlework. A moment of panic crosses that perfect cherubic face of hers until she schools it back into her usual porcelain mask. I will see that mask crack by the time this is all over.

"Lady Evalynn I would like you to come with me to the Queen's Wing. We will be moving you to the maiden's hallway today. The guards will help your lady's maid pack everything."

She looks like a painting sitting on the windowsill with her needlework in hand. After a few moments she starts to move and puts the pillow case she was working on into her sewing bag then follows along behind me. She has the rare gift of obedience I will give her that much.

We walk down the tower steps, across the main parapet, past the throne room, turn into the Queen's Wing and make our way to the entrance of the maiden's hall. We have to climb a few flights of stairs until we reach the long hallway that houses all of the Queen's maidens. I don't come here too often. Usually it is my lady's who come to my boudoir, not the other way around. I find the room I chose for her easily enough. It is the same room I stayed in back when I was a young maiden and the Visconte ruled. Unlocking the door I see not much has changed. The ceiling is arched and painted a pleasant sky blue. The maidens bed has an intricately floral patterned throw on it. A round wooden table with matching chairs that have tiny mythical sea creatures carved into them sits in the corner. There is a set of three double doors that lead out onto a small balcony overlooking Cook's Bay. I recall spending a great deal of time out on that balcony many years ago.

I turn to study Evalynn while she takes in her new room. She is a hard one to read. More so since we arrived at King's Court. It's evident her mother at least taught her a few things up north. I think there is a sharp mind underneath that carefully placed mask though. The girl learns far too quickly for there not to be.

She curtsies at me. "Thank you for the honor of being placed in the Queen's service your grace." Her voice is soft and high pitched. It almost has a bell like quality to it.

"I am pleased you are honored Lady Evalynn. The servants make the rounds in an hour or so to bring all of my ladies their dinner. Although, I would like for you to join me in the Queen's chambers one evening. I am sure we will have a lot to talk about soon enough." She tilts her head at my cryptic reply but otherwise doesn't say anything.

I have the Rochester guards lock the door on my way out and instruct two of them to stay behind and guard it. I want her watched at all times.

As I make my way back to my quarters I notice a few servants talking loudly and running in a hurry down the hallways. They seem to be going towards the King's Wing. I change direction towards my husband's chambers instead. It's time for me to check in on how the plan unfolded.

Harold is disappointingly still alive however, the healers assure me he won't make it to see the morning. Edward won't leave his side and the King's soldiers he brought with him on the hunt won't let me into the room. I pace about the hallways of the King's Wing. What are they up to in there? Father is still gathering forces in the Westerlands. He may not yet be here for another several weeks or months.

After a couple of hours they finally allow me into the room. Before rushing inside I instruct one of my men to garder all of my Rochester guardsmen outside the King's Wing. No one is allowed in and no one is allowed out until the Queen says so. I walk in and see a large red blotch underneath Harold's sheets as he lies in his massive bed breathing raggedly. Lord Seater by his side just like the loyal dog he is.

"You cunt. First you cuckold me into raising those bastard inbred children of yours and then you have me stabbed! You shouldn't have used a Rochester steel blade you bitch. Your house sigil was even on the handle!" Harold manages to wheeze out before coughing up blood.

I take a few slow measured breaths. So this is how things were going to end between us. "I am confused by your accusation dear husband. I think maybe you have lost too much blood."

Lord Seater scoffs at my retort. "We have proof. A letter that your father sent you detailing how the children are not the King's. We have sent it to the grasslands. The raven will be arriving there any minute now." He proclaims with fury and victory in his eyes.

"Hahahaha! You foul bitch! If you weren't the reason I'm dying right now I would have named Henry heir." Harold practically hacks up his lung after talking. More blood spews out.

"May I ask who you intend to name as heir then?" I inquire as calmly as possible. It doesn't matter. Neither of them are long for this world.

"The King's younger brother. Lord Simon Hawthorne of the grasslands. We told him in the raven we sent." Edward answers me with venom. I give him a pointed glare.

"Get her the hells out of my sight!" Harold screeches like a crazed animal while blood gushes out of his mouth. I can tell he does not have much time left. He'll most likely be dead by the time I come back up here.

Edward takes me out of the room and escorts me down the hall. I assume he thinks he will be locking me away in the dungeons. He was foolish not to bring one of the King's soldiers with him. We turn the corner to the entrance of the King's Wing and as expected the Rochester guardsmen are waiting for me.

I turn towards Edward. "Guards seize Lord Seater and take him to the dungeons. He is a traitor to the crown and spreads false rumors regarding our new King Henry."

If I wasn't so bitter I might have pity for the dumbfounded expression on his face. The Rochester men swiftly do as I say. Edward tries to protest and he puts up a good struggle. One man is no match for two dozen though.

EVALYNN

It is not the servant who brings in my dinner but a guardsman, one of the Queen's I believe. I know she is up to something devious. I knew it the moment she entered the masters towers this afternoon. I worry for my father. I haven't heard anything about him since he left this morning for the silver forest. He should have been back hours ago. I can't bring myself to eat another bite. Everything tastes like sand right now anyways. I lie on the plush down bed and try to will myself to sleep, yet I cannot stop my mind from racing.

A new lady's maid wakes me in the morning. She introduces herself as Lula Mediciano from Mascono, the second cousin of some nobleman from across the slender sea. I've never met anyone from the Romanas Republics before. She has a striking beauty about her. Tall and voluptuous with light brown skin and olive green eyes that peer at me from the vanity mirror as she brushes my hair.

I make myself eat a light repast. I still don't know anything yet and either Lula doesn't know anything either or she refuses to tell me. I sit out on the balcony overlooking the dirty water of Cook's Bay and pull my legs up into my chest wrapping my arms around them. Father should be here by now, he should have come for me by now.

I hear a knock at the door and Lula opens it for me. I bolt from the balcony back into my room. Who I see coming in makes my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach. It's Henry. I come to a sudden halt as he approaches. He stalks toward me like a lion after its prey. My heart beat is galloping. I didn't even notice the time. Glancing at the clock on the table I see it's half past noon. It feels like there is cotton in my mouth. Something is terribly wrong, horrifically terribly wrong, I can feel it.

Henry pulls on my hand and yanks me towards the door as a toddler would a ragdoll. It feels like my legs are made of lead as Henry drags me down the hallway. I know where we are going. I can't go there. It's going to be worse than normal I can tell; I have never seen Henry so positively gleeful before. The closer we get to the bloody gate the more panicked I become. Before we leave the throne room towards the main path leading to the gate it seems my limbs take on a mind of their own. My arm tries to yank itself from Henry's bruising grip while my heels dig into the floor. I feel wetness on my cheeks. I don't know when I started crying. He strikes the back of his hand across my face. My head snaps back from the impact but I barely even register the pain.

Nothing I do stops him from pulling me further down the path. "I can't look at the wall. Don't make me look. Please don't." I beg Henry sobbing. That just makes him smile wider.

"As your King I command you to look. Has anyone even told you yet? The King died last night, I am the new King of the five kingdoms now my lady."

I shake my head no vehemently. This can't be real. It must be a nightmare. We are in front of the gate now but my gaze is fixed on the ground. I won't look up, I won't look up, I won't look up. I think Henry is telling me to look but everything sounds muffled. I feel him grab onto the bottom of my jaw and force me to crane my neck back. Before I can remember to close my eyes I see what has brought Henry so much joy. It's my father's head on a spike. I black out.

My head feels foggy and my body feels heavy. I think someone might be dabbing a washcloth on my face. I'm afraid what I might see when I open my eyes. I take a small peek out of one eye but all I see is Lula. Maybe that was just an awful dream.

Lula helps me sit up in bed. "What happened?" I ask in a daze.

When she locks eyes with me her face crumples. I don't think that was a dream. "I am so sorry my lady." Lula's voice cracks.

My mind is blank. I feel a tingling go down my spine that spreads along my arms and legs all the way down to the tips of my fingers and toes. That is all I can feel right now, the tingling.


	11. King's Court: a new reign

MARSEILLE

I sip on a glass of wine as servants scuttle around redecorating the King's chambers for my son. A tradesman is showing me various curtain options for the large arched doorways connecting to the balcony and the other archway leading to the King's office. I think the maroon would suit nicely. It's the same color as the horn tailed viper on the House Rochester sigil after all. I have not been this content in a long time. There are still enemies to be dealt with though. The grasslands will be a problem. Simon Hawthorne has always had an insufferably inflated ego. I am sure he will try and press his claim to the throne. Then there will be the northern threat to deal with. Everything with time though.

The coronation ceremony is to take place tomorrow. I have already assembled the council of ten priests from the White Monastery and made sure they are all comfortably situated in the palace. The ten gods will bless my son when he ascends the throne.

Retiring for the evening I start work on my letters to each of the great houses. I want every Lord to come in person and swear fealty to their new King. Of course not all of them will but by giving the command we put forth a show of strength and a united front.

Red truly is my color. I haven't worn it much since my wedding but for this coronation I pull out a deep maroon gown with black roses stitched along the hem and the long draping sleeves. The dress still fits like a glove. I had the maid wrap the top half of my golden hair around the back of my head, creating a halo like effect, while the loose part is curled. Assessing myself in the large mirror I do think a touch of red gel on my lips would be most ravishing.

Iliana, young William, and I drop by the maiden's hall to make sure the little bird comes with us to the coronation. Evalynn is the only Seater left in King's Court after all. The guard unlocks her door. She is sitting on the rose pink velvet settee at the end of her bed. I notice her eyes are glassy from crying. That milky complexion of hers is even paler than usual. The dark purple dress she has on makes her appear almost translucent. I don't need to say anything to know she will follow behind us. Iliana grabs Evalynn's hand as we head to the throne room. The only guilt I have over killing Harold is how upset my daughter has been; she keeps breaking down into sniffles. William is so young he doesn't really comprehend that Harold isn't coming back.

The throne room is sumptuously decorated with banners displaying the gold Hawthorne Bull and and the maroon Rochester Viper hanging off the white marble pillars that line the room. A red velvet rug runs the length of the hall and up the few steps to the bottom of the silver throne. The royal family and the Queen's Ladies will of course all be standing at the very front. The room is already packed with hundreds when we arrive, it can hold up to eight hundred people if you include the second story balconies that overlook the throne.

The trumpets blare out, announcing the arrival of the new King. A great swell of pride threatens to overwhelm my chest as I watch my dear Henry walk down the hall. He walks slowly, but regally so that all the nobility can gaze upon his ascent to the throne. He looks more like a King than my husband ever did. His wavy golden hair is shining and those hazel eyes are positively radiant. My little boy has never looked as handsome as he does today in a rich maroon suit with gold patterned stitching. The only sound to be heard is the nuns from the abbey of faith singing a hymn.

As he reaches the steps to the throne the council of ten priests surround him and each say a blessing from the god on earth they represent. The first blessing is always from the heavenly father followed by the loving mother, then the water of life, the fields of plenty, the dutiful son, the virgin daughter, the warm hearth, the howling winds, the wise woman, and the soul. Once they have given their individual blessings it is the priest of the heavenly father who places the crown upon the new King's head. Henry gives the crowd a beaming smile as he finally takes his throne.

EVALYNN

It has to be tonight. The entire city has been in a drunken stupor since Henry took the throne this morning. It seems the usual rotation of guardsmen that track my every move have slacked on their duties. I assume they are all joining in the revelry as well. An opportunity like this may not present itself again, but I'm going to need help and I don't exactly have friends in this place. My only hope is that the kindness Lula has shown me will extend past the bounds of caring for my person. It is simple enough to find her in the royal banquet hall. There are not many Mascono noble ladies at King's Court.

"May we talk for a moment in private Lady Lula?" I whisper.

"Of course my lady." She replies happily. I am sure she has indulged a little.

Once the two of us have successfully extracted ourselves into a reclusive alcove out in the Queen's gardens I turn to her. "Lula, I cannot tell you how grateful I have been for your help and kindness these past couple of weeks since...since the late King Harold passed." I pause for a moment. "I have a favor to ask of you, and I want to start off by telling you that it is alright to say no. The task I need assistance with is not without heavy risks."

She looks at me expectantly and gestures to keep going. "You see I need to get a message to someone, discreetly, and in order to do that I need to go to a particular tavern in the shoreline district. I was wondering how well you know that district of the city?"

"I may be from Mascono my lady but I have spent the past fifty years living in this city. I already have a feeling I know where we are going, but pray tell, what is the name of the tavern?"

"You have heard of the jack rabbit before?" I ask in surprise.

She snorts. "Everyone in the Romanas Republics knows about the jack rabbit taverns. The black louis has a wide reach in my home lands. They do have a presence in the five kingdoms but their influence is not nearly as vast. How does a noble girl from all the way up north in The Boreal know about them?" Lula appraises me with skepticism.

"My gra...ahh I mean a person I'm close to told me if I needed to deliver something I could bring it to the tavern. That is all I know." I reply as honestly as possible.

Lula stares at me, the tension between us is palpable. "Well my lady, we best get a move on then, who knows when your guards will realize they are slacking on their duties."

Sweet relief flows through me at her words. She takes me by the hand to the stables through an underground passageway. I try to protest but she insists we are only borrowing the horses and black cloaks she must have taken from one of the storage rooms. I didn't think we would need to ride to reach the jack rabbit. It must be further into town than I realized.

I follow behind Lula as we wind our way through the dark narrow cobblestoned allies of the city. I doubt anyone will recognize us in the middle of the night. I am more worried about one of the Queen's guards figuring out I'm not there and coming to look for us. It takes about an hour or so, but we do reach an old brick building down by a dock. Lula swears this is it. I don't see how that is possible. The place looks completely abandoned. There is no signage and no windows either. Only a door.

Lula knocks and the sound seems to reverberate throughout the quiet alleyway. The grill slides open and a pair of eyes stare at us. "Who comes to the jack rabbit?"

"Lula Mediciano and Evalynn Seater." My lady's maid answers for me.

"Whom do you seek?" The pair of eyes asks.

I finally speak up. "We are searching for the black louis sir." Those eyes turn their attention to me in fixated scrutiny. I try not to let myself wriggle underneath it.

The grill closes but it sounds like they are unbolting the door. A few minutes later we are being escorted into an empty room. I look around in confusion. Lula doesn't appear concerned. The doorman goes to the back wall and pushes a part of the wall open to reveal a dark hallway. I become uneasy as we follow the unknown man down it. I am wondering if this was maybe not such a spectacular idea. At the end of the hall is a red curtain, the man pulls it back to let us in. I realize as we enter that I am currently standing in a brothel. My face begins to turn about as red as the curtain. There are a couple women wrapped in red see through shawls but most are wearing nothing, absolutely no clothing, as in you can see...well...everything. I am sure I must resemble a fish out of water gaping at them right now. Lula rolls her eyes at me and mutters "nobles" under her breath before taking my hand and pulling me along after the doorman. No one seems to notice as we maneuver to the back of the brothel. The clientele are obviously quite distracted.

We are led down a small winding staircase into a room that appears to have at one point been a cellar. There is a singular black door in the room, otherwise it is empty. The doorman writes something down on a piece of paper and slides it under the door then leaves us. I turn to Lula to ask what we are supposed to do but suddenly the door swings open. A jovial looking man dressed in a black suit ushers us inside.

"My aren't I a blessed man this evening to be graced by two such lovely visions as yourselves! We are so grateful for the company of ladies, it is rare we see your genteel kind in our establishment. Would either of you like a cup of tea? Fresh made chamomile!"

"Oohhh yes please, that sounds lovely!" I reply enthusiastically.

The man happily pours us each a cup. I am about to broach my request after taking a sip until Lula grabs my hand tightly. Her eyes scream at me to stay quiet.

"Mmmh! That is simply divine! Now why don't you tell me what brings you to my humble establishment this evening Lady Seater."

I glance at Lula first but now she is nodding for me to speak. "Well, sir black louis, I am in need of assistance. You see it is paramount that I send a ring to my grandfather in Riverspeer."

"Riverspeer you say, and who exactly is your grandfather sweet girl?"

"Oh forgive me, my grandfather is Lord George Tolten."

Black louis gazes at me intently for a moment before his previous expression of joviality returns. "Of course he is! Ahh, I cannot believe I didn't see the Tolten resemblance before. Forgive these old eyes of mine my lady. I met your grandfather once before you know? Oh yes, quite the intimidating man, always honorable though, very honorable man."

I don't know what I was so worried about, the man is nothing but polite. "I am glad to hear you say so sir black louis. So you are able to help me then?"

"Oh yes no trouble at all. I will personally see to it that this ring reaches Lord Tolten." He says with a shining smile.

I promptly take off the ring and hand it over to him. A small ball of hope fills my hollow chest for the first time in months. He inspects it under the candle light. "Hmm, this isn't just any ring now is it? This is your Lord grandfather's house ring. He must care a great deal about you to entrust such a valuable item to a young girl."

"Him and I are very close." I reply fondly.

"Yes that much is quite clear...now I don't mean to come off as impertinent, I beg your pardon if I am, but if you wouldn't mind indulging an old man I am rather curious as to what this ring represents?"

I give him a puzzled expression. "I am afraid I don't quite understand your meaning?"

"Oh I simply mean to ask what me delivering this ring to your grandfather signifies. Come now I am certain that there is more to this story than a dutiful granddaughter returning a trinket?"

I would rather not say. It's nothing personal against the overtly polite man but I am not sure grandfather would want me telling anyone. However, the look on Lula's face urging me to indulge the man makes me think twice. I suppose there is no harm in just telling one person is there? After all he is the man who is going to get the ring back to grandfather.

"I see, of course I can understand your curiosity good sir. My grandfather told me that if he ever saw this ring again he would find a way to bring me back to Riverspeer."

The man's smile is so bright it is almost blinding. "Indeed, he must love you very very much."


	12. The Boreal: a new king

JON

Invarloch has been a castle full of ghosts since we received the letter of father's murder at the hand of the new King Henry. That bitch Marseille demands I come to King's Court to bend the knee and swear fealty on behalf of all The Boreal to that bastard of hers. Promptly after the raven from the Queen a missive from the grasslands came asking me to come to Penn Castle and swear fealty to 'the true King Simon Hawthorne'. They claim to have proof all the Queen's children are bastards.

If Evalynn wasn't down in King's Court I wouldn't care if the two of them tore each other to pieces. Let them kill one another over the bloody throne. What does it matter to the boreal anyways? Evalynn's safety is all that gives me pause to simply ignore both the letters. The Queen said she was unharmed and being kept as a lady in her service, but there are no guarantees as to how long that will last. Julliana has become practically catatonic since we received the news. She was already a shell of a person when father and Evalynn left; just going through the day to day motions as Lady of Invarloch. I am afraid the death of her husband and the looming threat against her daughter has sent her over the edge. Sharra spends almost every waking moment in the armory. She has barely said two words to me. I think she may go to King's Court herself and put an arrow through Henry's head.

I have already gathered all of the lower Lords of The Boreal in Invarloch to try and find a solution to this insanity. Half of them want to march down to King's Court and demand the Rochester family heads as revenge for killing their late liege Lord while the other half want to stay in the north and tell the south to go fuck themselves. They have all been bickering for days.

My patience wearing thin I pound my fist on the main table in the great hall to get everyone's attention. "My lords, we can argue amongst ourselves all day but at some point we must act! We all know that bending the knee to the bastard Henry is not an option. That puts us in open rebellion against the crown. If we are to attack King's Court we will need allies and currently I see no better option than partnering with the grasslands and swearing fealty to Lord Simon. My father and King Harold did it before, we could do it again. If we do nothing we risk the grasslands losing and Henry remaining on the crown. They could consider us traitors and come north to wage war."

The room has grown quiet with my speech and everyone seems to be looking around trying to gauge what the lord across from them is thinking. Unexpectedly it is Lord Rumlow of the frozen straight who stands. "I don't know about the rest of you sorry lot, but I have no interest in bending the knee to some pampered southerner, whether that be this Lord Simon or the bastard Henry. Aye, I am in support of going to King's Court and skewering every Rochester we can get our hands on, but I will not kneel to another southern king ever again. I say before this room and all of the ten gods: the only King I care about is the one standing up at that table trying to knock some sense into our thick skulls. My King is The Boreal's true King, Jon Seater! The only reason we bent the knee before was because those Visconte had phoenix tears. Yet we have seen the Visctone get defeated by our own late liege Lord! Thousands of years ago The Boreal was an independent Kingdom and it was House Seater that ruled. Why can it not be that way again?"

The room is so silent after Lord Rumlow you could hear a pin drop. Then one of the lords starts beating his fist in a steady rhythm against the table and everyone begins to join in. "King of The Boreal!" Someone shouts. Then the room is filled with cheering as they all thunder out "King of The Boreal!"

My head is spinning. I still can't believe it. The Boreal lords have made me a King. I sit in my chambers dumbfounded by the prospect. Me a King? I hear the door open and glance up to see that it's Sharra. Before I can say anything she rushes over and yanks me into a tight embrace. Finally she pulls back and stares me down. "You are going to make a great King, you know that?" I nod my head but I don't truly believe her kind words.

We sit down at the small table in my chambers. She reaches across and grasps one of my hands in her own. "I am happy for you Jon, and more proud than you can imagine, but we still need to talk about what comes next."

"I'm assuming you have an opinion on the matter?" I ask bemused.

She glares at me a bit before pressing on. "We should ride down now and garrison part of our army south in Riverspeer. The rest can join later. Riverspeer is the only way by land for armies to reach us. It also gives us the advantage of receiving news from the south quicker and allows us the opportunity to react."

I mull over her words. Going to Riverspeer and creating a defensive base is appealing and would certainly be a strategic move. It is a good middle ground between what the lords want. It gives the ones who want vengeance hope for battle and the ones who want to protect The Boreal the option of staying for now. "I think that would be wise. My only concern is Lord Tolten. He is Evalynn's grandfather but he is not our own. I do not know if he would allow us to make a military encampment there. He may want Riverspeer to stay out of the fray."

Sharra smiles at me ruefully. "Oh Jon, when will you learn that your sister is always right. Julliana came to me earlier today. She has received word from her father and the man is out for blood. He wants Julliana to come down to Riverspeer and specifically mentioned that she bring all the northmen she can."

I announce to the lords that I am riding south to join Riverspeer the next morning. They all seem appeased by the action and almost three fourths of the lords want to ride with me. The minority will remain in The Boreal; I devise a plan with them to ensure the coasts are protected while the rest of us are away. As I jump onto my mount Julliana rides up next to me. This is the first time I have seen any light in those blue eyes of hers for the past two weeks. I can't recall when she ever looked so determined. She puts a hand on my shoulder. "Whatever I am to you Jon, know that I am proud to call you King."

I place my large hand over her small one. "Those words mean more than you know...you are the closest thing to a mother that I have." She smiles at my sentiment yet sadness still overwhelms her fair face.

Many of the lords soldiers join us as we march down the royal road. Our small army makes good time, we reach Tolten Castle in just twelve days. I have never met Lord Tolten before but I hope the sentiment expressed in his letter proves to be true. We sent a rider ahead of us to bring news we were coming but did not receive any word back before our arrival.

An older man with grey white hair that I suppose at one time used to be red greets our envoy. Another man who is essentially a young version of the first follows behind him.

"Rumour has it they have taken to calling you King of The Boreal?" Lord Tolten asks in a gruff voice that matches the rest of the old man's appearance.

"Aye, they've taken to it." I shrug.

He stares me down for a few more moments before barking out laughing. "Glad to see the King of The Boreal doesn't have a stick up his arse. Are you lot going to wait around all day or are you going to come inside then?" He gestures for the lords who came with me to start moving. We make our way over the moat and through the front gates. As soon as we all dismount he goes straight for Julliana, tucking her under his arm. "I'll see you at dinner King Jon. An old man needs a moment to catch up with his daughter." The two of them trail off into the castle.

The young Lord Tolten comes up to me. "It's an honor to have you with us in Riverspeer King Jon. Allow me to introduce myself your grace. I am Lord James Tolten. Please let me escort you and the other lords to your quarters." Lord James says most formally. He may be the spitting image of his father but he certainly has a much more congenial personality.


	13. The Blackwood Mountains: arrival of the Visconte

GERALT

The journey to Mascono takes us a few months. Renly cannot help but gripe over every minor inconvenience. I truly do not know how he survived in the Firenze desert considering how abhorrently obnoxious he always is. If uncle didn't need the man's brains I would have thrown him overboard by now.

We only stop over in Mascono for a night to collect my uncle and cousins. I am bringing them all back to the five kingdoms for the first time in thirty years. They will stay hidden in the Blackwood Mountains with me where they can be kept safe until the time is right for us to take back King's Court. The journey across the slender sea to my mountains is only two weeks but it feels much longer with my family on board this increasingly crowded vessel. Lucretia does not miss an opportunity to complain. I did not think it was possible but she is actually worse than Renly. Cesare is only slightly better company. All he wants to talk about is what the women are like in the five kingdoms. He is young, just over forty years old, and I am sure he will one day grow out of his fascination with what lies between a woman's legs. I just wish that day would come sooner. Talking with uncle Rodrigo is the only thing keeping me sane enough to not jump ship.

After what feels like a lifetime we dock in the bay of tears. My Arden ancestors named it that because of a thin waterfall that drops its water into the bay. When you are sailing in it looks like tears are rolling down the cliffside. The bay is at the very base of Mount Olenna and is the largest port within my lands.

I could kiss the ground when we disembark. I have spent far too much time at sea as of late. A small legion of my Blackwood knights greet us and assist with the unpacking of our vessel. We will stay the night at the Crane's Inn before starting the journey to Skytop Castle. Of course Cesare insists I take him to the jack rabbit tavern across town. My lands are one of the few that have a tavern on them within the five kingdoms. I find it better to keep the black louis close, they obviously have their uses.

The doorman opens the grills. "Who comes to the jack rabbit?"

"Geralt Arden and a friend." I reply. They are a discreet organization, but I would prefer they not know the last remaining Visconte have returned to the five kingdoms.

"Whom do you seek?"

"My friend here seeks the red lady. I suppose I seek the blue barkeep."

The grill slides shut and I can hear the man unlocking all the door bolts. Cesare turns to me in dismay. "Oh come on Geralt, you cannot tell me that after spending the past several months traipsing all over the Romanas you haven't thought about it. Join me for once and have a red lady! I am sure they will make it worth your while. Trust me, I have been with plenty of red ladies before and they are extraordinarily skilled."

I roll my eyes at him. "I am not unaware of the...talents...red ladies possess Cesare. You forget I am twice your age. I'm not interested in bedding another whore. One of these days you will realize the act they put on is all the same. It is just a temporary illusion Cesare, a pleasant one sure, but an illusion nonetheless."

He shrugs at me. "Suit yourself, more options for me I guess."

The doorman takes us both to the main tavern where the card tables are first. Cesare follows along after him through a doorway covered by a red curtain. A few girls dressed in red flit around the card tables but there are not many patrons in the main tavern room tonight. I take a seat up at the bar and order a drink from the barkeep, they are always dressed in blue. He hands me a honeyed mead. I savor the sweet taste. I haven't had mead in a long time. It has been mostly stale ale these past months.

A man dressed in all black sits next to me. Fuck I knew I shouldn't have come here. Why do I always have to indulge Cesare? I pointedly ignore the man. I am not interested in returning whatever favor the black louis wants from me right this moment. I just returned home for fucks sake. Besides I know the man isn't the black louis of this tavern. He must be the underling from a different one. He clears his throat but I don't turn towards him.

"You can pretend I don't exist all you want. The black louis will have their favor one way or another." The man's voice is as oily as his slicked back hair.

I sigh deeply and finally turn to acknowledge him. "What do you want?" I growl out.

"What we are due. I come from the black louis of King's Court and if certain circumstances that we believe will come to fruition are met, then we will be calling in our favor."

I snort then take another sip of mead. "Great, just fucking great. Do you have to call in the favor now? I only just returned to the mountains."

"Unfortunately this issue is time sensitive. However, you will need to meet with your stewart at Skytop first anyways. We believe he has more information about what is happening in the five kingdoms that may prove paramount for us."

"Let me guess. You want to come with me to Skytop?"

"It is what the black louis requires." Is his only response. I down the rest of my mead.

The trek up Olenna's mountain and through the narrow pass is an arduous one but I prefer it to sailing. The air is cool and crisp. Our clothes are damp from the light mist that always seems to permeate the air through the pass. It is a refreshing change of scenery.

Fondness seeps into my being as our party stands at the bottom of Skytop Castle, the Arden's ancestral home. The castle sits atop gods eye peak. You can see the entirety of the blackwood mountain range from this vantage point. The castle is made of a white limestone taken from a nearby quarry. There are two entrances. The first is through the front gate, but in order to reach it you have to ascend about a mile up on a switchback path. Two large towers protect either side of the gate. The second option is taking the lift up on the eastern edge of the castle. It's a large lift that can accommodate up to a dozen men plus a few crates of supplies. The Blackwood knights take our horses and most of our supplies up to the front gate while the rest of us walk along the edge of the peak to the lift entrance. It is fortunate the lift is already at the bottom, we all fit onto it easily enough. Yanking on the long metal chain four times signals for the lift master to crank the lever and pull us up into the castle. My usual travelling companions appear bored while my Visonti cousins seem to be in awe of the contraption. Even the black louis underling looks moderately impressed.

As we exit the lift into a reception room Stewart Luwin greets us and gives a curt bow. "My Lord Arden I am thrilled you have returned. I hope you enjoyed your travels. I see we have guests, I assure you rooms will be prepared for them immediately." Luwin says before ushering everyone from the reception room and into the great hall. Servants are rushing about preparing a repast.

Before Luwin hurries off to "prepare" the guest quarters that I am sure he has already been meticulously maintaining this entire time I run up and grab him by the elbow. "We need to talk in private." I lead the two of us through a side entrance, down the west facing hallway, and we climb the stairs of the Lord's tower to reach my office.

"You really should eat before I give you a report my Lord." Luwin says in a worried tone.

I hold up the handful of nuts I swiped off a serving tray as we were headed up here. "I grabbed something."

He sighs at me, knowing I will not be dissuaded from the report he gives me each time I return to Skytop. "Very well then. I think the first matter to discuss is King Harold's death. I assume you heard even across the slim sea?" I nod at his question. Luwin continues on. "Since his passing King Henry has ascended to the throne. We have received summons from the Queen Mother Marseille to present to King's Court and swear fealty to the new king."

"I figured they would expect as much." I say with a shrug.

"There has been an issue with his ascent though..." Luwin looks at me pointedly. I raise an eyebrow at him while chewing on the walnuts. He presses forward. "We received a second missive from Lord Simon Hawthorne of the grasslands. He claims that the royal children are illegitimate and were not sired by the King but by the Queen's own half-brother. Lord Hawthorne writes that he has proof of such indiscretions."

I am startled by the news to say the least, I even stop chewing. I know Simon has a massive ego but he has always been doggedly pragmatic. I do not think he would make such claims if he did not have the proof to back them up.

"Another matter requires your attention. A scout just returned from our border with Riverspeer. It appears The Boreal is on the move. A small army has garrisoned themselves at the Tolten castle. He spoke with one of the soldiers and Jon Seater has been crowned King of The Boreal." He informs me.

"I leave for a year and the entire world has turned upside down." I grumble out.

Uncle and I sit around the table in my chambers next to a warm fire. The underling joins us as well after uncle assures me the black louis are already aware of his movements. It appears he has garderned their support for his cause. I worry to think of what he has promised them. I regale them with the same tale that Luwin told me earlier in the day and let them read over the missives from King's Court and the grasslands. They both look contemplative.

"The tides are changing swiftly. We may yet turn this chaos towards our favor. I think it could be worth our while to visit this King of The Boreal. How long will it take us to journey to Riverspeer?" Uncle asks, a determined glint to his silver eyes.


	14. Riverspeer: family, friends, and foes

SHARRA

So much has changed. I still cannot fathom that father is dead. I keep expecting to turn a corner and for him to just be there. At least the memory of father does not haunt me in the halls of Tolten Castle as it did in Invarloch. I can understand why Julliana and Evalynn always journeyed down here every year to visit. It is a beautiful castle. Situated on a bend in the giemsa river so that water surrounds it on two sides naturally, the moat was obviously dug out by hand so that the water from the river would run into it. The castle walls almost appear blue because of the reflection from the clear waters. Four tall turrets allow for a strategic vantage point so one can see far along the river and fairly deep into the surrounding forest.

I search out Julliana and find her in the water gardens on the back end of the castle that faces north and overlooks the river as it flows from the east. A unique feature to this place that the river allows. For a moment I mistake her for Evalynn; she looks so much younger sitting amongst the lilies and various other plants that only grow in warm wet environments. A pang runs through my chest at the thought of my little sister alone in King's Court, at the mercy of that disgusting prick Henry and his mother.

She turns to look at me and smiles warmly, although her blue eyes still hold unshed tears. "Come in Sharra and join me. I could use the company."

I take a seat in the alcove overlooking the water with her. She lets out a deep contented sigh. "No matter how long I live in The Boreal this place will always be home to me. I used to spend hours in here as a young girl and stare out onto the water, waiting for my father and brother to return from one expedition or another." Julianna reminisces.

"It seems a peaceful place to grow up." I remark. She nods her head in acknowledgement. Ever since father left Invarloch I find myself spending more and more time with Julliana and seeking solace in her company. We were never like this before but now...well...I don't know she is the only thing remotely close to a parent I have left. It is surprisingly easy to talk to her in private, she doesn't put on a front like she does when she knows someone is watching.

Julliana peers at me once more, her eyes more serious this time. "Jon told me he was thinking about riding out to Penn Castle. He seems to be under the impression he can reason with Lord Simon to form an allyship without bending the knee."

I wriggle in my seat a little from her intense stare. Jon only just informed me of his plan last night. "I'm not particularly keen on the idea...but there is no way around the fact that if we are going to attack King's Court we will need allies." I say while playing with the loose strings of my tunic.

She lets out a tiny huff before pressing her case. "I know we need allies; there are more viable options though. We could write to Sumatra. They were once an independent nation as well and carry no love for the Rochesters. The Sumatrans are some of the fiercest warriors in the five kingdoms. For that matter has anyone heard from the Blackwood Mountains? The new Lord Arden may yet see justice in our cause. The Ardens have always kept a sizable number of knights, they must have at least ten thousand if not more."

Julliana keeps surprising me. I had no idea she was aware of the military various houses keep. "I know Jon has considered other allyship's, but we always come back to the same problem. We need men. A lot of them. Armies close enough to King's Court that can march there within a few days not a few weeks. The armies of the grasslands are the closest and the most likely to make a move soon. It would be prudent to join them...granted that they don't expect The Boreal to bend the knee." I mumble out the last bit.

"Therein lies the problem. Neither of you have ever met Lord Simon, I have. I am telling you there is no way the man will agree to join forces if Jon doesn't submit. I worry that if he goes to the grasslands...he may not come back to us." She says pointedly.

I never considered the possibility that Simon might be so against Boreal independence he would actually take Jon as a hostage. Or worse kill him. The thought sits uneasy with me. "I suppose, well, I could go in his place." I think out loud.

Julliana looks horror struck at the notion. "Absolutely not Sharra. That's not what I meant when I said Jon shouldn't go. I am saying that neither of you should go. Please trust me when I say Lord Simon is not someone who you can persuade. They jest about him being as stubborn as that bull sigil of his for a reason. I am afraid he may claim anyone who supports Boreal independence is a traitor."

"Well we have to send someone from The Boreal to talk to him. We can't just up and ignore the man. What if we both accidentally plan an attack on the same day?" I jape only slightly. That is an actual possibility.

She seems to be mulling the thought over. "What if, what if you sent me?" Julliana questions.

I laugh, actually full body laugh. She doesn't look amused. "Oh my gods you are serious? Julliana you can't go, don't be ridiculous."

"Why not? Actually, I think I am the best person to go. If you insist that we need at least open communication with Lord Simon who better to send than the Lady of Invarloch who also happens to be the daughter of Lord Tolten. By refusing me he would not only risk losing The Boreal but losing Riverspeer as well."

Her argument has merit but the thought of Julliana not being with us is just...unthinkable. What if something were to happen? Jon and I would have no one then. I try to stop her, plead with her to forget the whole thing, but she has already risen and is headed to find Jon.

"Julliana...I appreciate you giving me a better understanding of Lord Simon but as King it is my responsibility to be the one who takes those risks." He responds to her request.

"Jon if you go there yourself the possibility of him simply taking you is too great. You are too valuable. You must send someone else. You know that." She retorts with ire.

He seems to be debating with himself as he stares at us. Good gods he isn't actually considering this insane proposal is he?

"If Julliana goes I go to." I suddenly blurt out.

He looks taken aback from my bold statement. I don't think he expected that I would stand up for her. Times are changing. "Sharra, I am touched by the sentiment, but I do not want to put either of you in unnecessary danger. I think it would be best if I went alone." She says softly.

"It wasn't up for debate Julliana. If you go I go." I snarl before storming out of the room.


	15. King's Court: plucking the little bird's wings

EVALYNN

I stand before the silver throne. "Please your grace. Forgive me. I did not know what my brother would do." I plead with Henry, hot tears streaming down my face as I kneel on the floor.

He is sitting on the throne. Glaring at me like I am scum on the bottom of his boot he forgot to scrape off. "Your traitorous brother is trying to proclaim himself a King! Everyone in The Boreal is a traitor! I will see them all punished for their crimes, including you."

I cry harder. He motions for one of the King's guards to come towards me. "Sir Ian, I do believe the lady is wearing too many clothes. You cannot beat a back properly with so many layers on."

I try to grab at his hands to stop him, but the guardsman easily takes hold of the fabric of my dress and tears it at the seams. He pulls out a knife and cuts my corset then rips my undershift in half, exposing my back for all of the nobility to see. I am shaking so bad my teeth are chattering. I grab a hold of the front of the fabric so it does not fall off.

"Mother says as King I mustn't strike ladies anymore, but I do not believe Sir Ian is bound to the same obligation. Just the back, with the scabbard still on the broadsword. I don't want any scars...I like her pretty." His eyes are filled with malice.

Pain slices down my back as I feel a heavy object slam against it causing me to scream out through my sobs. I beg him to stop, but I think my words are garbled by the agonizing sting. I count four more hits land on me. The King is cackling.

Suddenly an unknown voice yells out. "What on earth are you doing? This is how you treat your betrothed?" A dwarf walks towards me and shoos the guard away. I notice vaguely he has similar coloring to the King.

"The traitorous lady is no longer my betrothed uncle. I was trying to demonstrate a lesson before you interrupted." Henry spat out.

The dwarf ignores him and demands one of the guards hand me their cloak. I assume one of them must have taken pity because I feel a large sheet of fabric drape over my frame. My savior walks up closer to the throne and the King jumps to his feet. They share a heated exchange of whispers that I cannot overhear before the King storms out of the throne room through the side entrance proclaiming he's done for the day.

The dwarf comes back to my side. I am still huddled on the floor, we are just about eye level. "Please Lady Seater, allow me to escort you back to your room." He insists while holding out a hand. Not having many options I take it.

He introduces himself as Lord Tobias Rochester and tries in vain to apologize on behalf of Henry. I nod along like the lady I am expected to be and tell him an apology isn't necessary, I deserved to be beaten, my family are traitors, I am loyal to the King. All lies.

We pause in front of the door to my room. "Lady Seater I want you to know, as the new master advisor, that I admired your father. I realize I am filling a post that is only open because he is no longer with us. If there is anything you need during your stay in the White Palace please do not hesitate to ask me directly. I am at your disposal."

I thank him for the false niceties before retreating behind the door.

Lula gasps. "What happened? Who in ten hells did this?" She asks outraged.

I open my mouth yet no words come out, only a broken whimper. I crumple back down to the floor. She rushes over to me and cradles me in her arms. It's like a damn breaks as horrendous sobs wrack my body. She makes comforting shushing noises and soothingly rakes her fingers through my hair. It reminds me of my mother.

I remained locked away in my room for a week, spending most of that time lying on my stomach as Lula applied various salves and wraps. A healer had to reset one of my ribs that had apparently become displaced. My only consolation being that since the incident in the throne room Henry has not come to my chambers demanding I walk with him to the bloody gate. Although, perhaps he has just grown tired of it. He had missed a few days prior to the beating. He hasn't seemed as enthusiastic about describing how the heads died since showing me father's. It's probably because I am not as disgusted by it anymore, just numb.

A few days later I received a message from the Queen asking me to join her for dinner that evening. Lula puts me in the loosest dress I own so as not to disturb my bruised back any more than necessary. I don't think I would still be alive if it wasn't for Lula. She is the only person in this entire palace, this entire city, who honestly cares about me.

Two guardsmen are outside my door as per usual. They escort me to the Queen's chambers. When I arrive a lavish spread is prepared for us in her personal dining room. She gestures for me to take a seat at the other end of the table. I do as I'm bid.

"I figured you and I could have a private celebration little bird. It was your nameday last month I believe and I didn't get the chance to wish you good tidings. It's not every day a young lady turns eighteen afterall." She states before sipping on her wine.

"Thank you your grace." I manage to reply.

"Hmm...you know I was thinking of you earlier today. Of what I was doing on your nameday last year at Riverspeer. It was a very enjoyable night." She has a smirk on her face like she might tell me a secret. "Your uncle is a rather handsome man after all."

The thought of her and my uncle together makes me want to vomit. It has certainly made me lose my appetite. She presses on. "Speaking of Riverspeer we received a rather odd missive the other day. Supposedly your brother has an army garrisoned at Tolten Castle. Does that please you little bird? To know your family is so close."

I shake my head. "N-n-no your grace. My family are, are traitors. I am loyal to King Henry." I stammer out.

"It warms my heart to know you feel that way little bird." She says while skewering a piece of chicken before continuing. "You should be happy to hear then that one of the traitors is dead. Your mother was foolish enough to think she could negotiate with that abhorrent beast Simon. Do you want to know what he gave her for her troubles? An arrow through the heart."


	16. Riverspeer: the best laid schemes

GERALT

I am sick of traveling. When this is all over and uncle has taken his throne I am returning to the mountains and never going anywhere again. I have spent too much time away from home as it is, yet here we go again headed off to Riverspeer. Gods know how long we will be gone this time if the northern Boreal campaign comes to a head. I trust Stewart Luwin and the lower lords of the Blackwood. I know they will take care of the people and the lands, I would just like to be there to care for it with them.

Thankfully our party is much smaller this time; only myself, uncle, the black louis underling, and of course my three ever present shadows Stephan, Billy, and Christoph. If all goes according to plan and our meeting with The Boreal is fruitful, then we will send a retinue of knights to collect my cousins. Uncle has more faith than I do, I haven't seen him this invigorated in years.

Our journey takes about two weeks until we finally reach the three sisters, the very last mountains that create a natural border to the lands. Once we descend into the crystal valley below it is easy enough to hire a boat and float along the giemsa to Tolten Castle. It has been a few years since I saw the old Lord Tolten but we have never had an issue with one another. Trade between our lands has always been peaceful and equally advantageous to both of us. I enjoyed my previous visits with the old man, his lack of decorum is refreshing. He is not one to play games or beat about the bush.

I try to get an estimate as to how many northmen there are but the forest hides a portion of their army. There has got to be at least two thousand though from what I can see. We pull up to the dock on the east facing portion of the castle. A youthful servant asks for our name and for us to state our reason for visiting.

"Tell your Lord that Geralt Arden is here and would like a word." The servant must know who I am because he squeaks out a quick "Yes me Lord" before scurrying off.

It only takes a few minutes before the old Tolten man comes barreling out to greet us on the docks. "Geralt? Gods man it has been ages, what on earth are you doing down in the valley?"

"I come with good tidings, well, hopefully good tidings. I have brought an old friend of yours." I say stepping aside so uncle can come into better view.

His eyes go wide. "I cannot believe this, am I dreaming right now or is that really you Rodrigo?"

My uncle chuckles. "It is no dream my old friend, I assure you I am flesh and blood." He moves forward and embraces the old Lord, clapping his back a few times.

"Well come inside then, come inside. Can't have you standing around out here all day." Lord Tolten exclaims leading the way in.

He makes sure to set us up in the most private guest rooms he has available. The fewer people who know of uncle's return the better, for now anyways. Later that evening the old Lord Tolten joins us along with his son and a young dark haired boy and girl who can't be much past the age of majority. The boy and girl look far too alike to not be related.

"Lord Arden, may I present to you the King of The Boreal, Jon Seater, and his younger sister and heir Princess Sharra Seater." James Tolten introduces us.

I take Jon's outstretched hand to shake, the boy has got a firm grasp for one so young. "Pleasure to meet you." He says in a heavy northern Boreal accent. I return the sentiment before introducing them both to my uncle. They appear momentarily baffled to be meeting a true Visconte but are quick to recover.

We sit down near the fire. Of course it is uncle who takes the lead. "Before we begin let me start by saying how profoundly sorry I am to hear of your late daughter's passing Lord Tolten. One of the boatmen on our journey here mentioned it to us. Dreadful, positively abhorrent what happened at Penn Castle. I cannot begin to fathom the depth of your grief right now." He proclaims with a fittingly bereft expression. It is always hard to tell with uncle though how much of it is true and how much of it is a facade. All that matters is the old Lord seems to believe it. George thanks him somberly, his voice cracking just a touch. Uncle pats his shoulder and gives it a quick squeeze.

It is the young King who speaks up next. "We all appreciate your sentiments Lord Visconte, but I must ask why you have come all this way? No one has heard anything from a Visconte since before I was born. Half of the kingdoms think you are dead. Why return now?"

Lord Tolten looks like he might just deck the King, but uncle keeps his hand steady on the old Lord's shoulder. "I certainly understand your apprehension King Jon. Our arrival is rather fortuitous timing given the circumstances. You seem like a straightforward youth though so I will be equally candid. The Visconte have returned to take back the throne that is ours by right."

Jon eyes him skeptically still. "Aye, I figured as much. If you do succeed in taking back the throne what will you call yourself then, King of the five kingdoms?"

Uncle chuckles at his question. "Five Kingdoms seems like far too much work for my tastes, I was thinking four might be a more suitable number."

Jon is appeased by his answer but still slightly weary. Uncle's response does not surprise me too much, I know the only Kingdom he truly cares about taking back is King's Court as it is the Visconte ancestral home.

"Well then, it seems we have an understanding." The young Princess Sharra finally speaks up.

We talk back and forth late into the night about how many forces we have, who we may still seek out as allies. The grasslands are out of the question given what just happened to Julliana Seater. The boatman's story of her was heartbreaking to be sure. I know I have killed my fair share of people, but never in cold blood like that, never breaking guest rights. I didn't have the pleasure of meeting the woman before she passed, but the way everyone always talked about her in Riverspeer she must have been a kind soul.

I know uncle has been in contact with the Sumatran's. House Mazzin is the keeper of Sumatra, they used to be independent before the Visconte united the lands thousands of years ago. I do not know what uncle has promised them, but he assures us all that if we are able to generate a suitable force Sumatra will join us. They have fifteen thousand fighting men. The Boreal has ten thousand experienced warriors and around twelve thousand additional men who are willing and able to fight, given they have some training first. Lord Tolten has around eight thousand fighting men at his disposal. I have seventeen thousand trained knights and I could probably muster about two thousand more men who would be capable with time to practice. We do not know where the footlands stand in this fight as they have yet to declare for any house. Our timeline will need to be longer than initially anticipated. We must wait for the grasslands to make their advance against the Rochesters and see which house is victorious first.

"Before any plans are made to move against King's Court. We must talk about Evalynn." The old Lord Tolten says. King Jon looks solemn and much older when the Lord mentions this unknown girl's name.

Uncle and I glance at each other quizzically. "Evalynn is my granddaughter, the only child my Julliana had." Lord Tolten says, his eyes turning misty.

"She was betrothed to Henry and went to King's Court with our father when he served as master advisor. We have not heard anything from her since Henry was crowned. All that was mentioned in the Queen's letter was that she is alive and being kept as one of her ladies." Jon clarifies for us.

For the first time that evening the black louis underling sitting in the corner speaks up. "Your majesties and lords, I do have some information in regards to The Boreal Princess."

The entire room turns to him startled, we had almost forgotten he was here he is so quiet. "Well don't be shy then, spit it out!" Lord Tolten growls at him.

The man stands up and pulls what looks like a ring out of his pocket, placing it on the table in front of George. He grabs the ring, shock and joy on his face. "She is alive then? You have heard from her?" George asks desperately.

The underling nods. "Yes, she sought out the black louis in King's Court and asked us to deliver this ring to you my Lord. We were informed of its significance."

George curls the ring up in his palm, squeezing it tightly. "We need to get her out, before anything else we need to get Evalynn out of King's Court."

"Of course my lord, the black louis has some thoughts on this precarious situation. We think it may be wise to send someone who can move about the King's Court more freely. Someone who has the experience and the skills necessary to get The Boreal Princess out safely."

I stare at him with ire in my eyes, wishing I could burn a hole through his head. I am fairly certain I know what the favor is that the black louis wants from me.

"Who were you thinking of?" King Jon asks.

"Why the good Lord Geralt Arden." The underling replies. I could throttle him right now.

George Tolten looks at me. "You would be willing to bring back our Evalynn?" His voice sounds desperate. I glance at the underling and he nods his head discreetly at me. So this is the favor they are calling in, smuggling a princess out of King's Court.

I heave out a large breath. "Of course Lord Tolten. You have my word I will deliver her to Riverspeer safely."

The next day uncle seeks me out in the armory as I work on sharpening my sword. I haven't had a chance to care for the metal in a while. "So, it appears you will have a mission while spying for me at King's Court." He proclaims sitting down beside me. I just grunt in response.

"A princess of The Boreal who has Tolten blood...an important person certainly. If possible I would ask you to return her to Riverspeer unwed." He requests.

I glance at him perplexed. "What in the ten hells does that matter? Besides I get the impression she is well below the age of majority."

He shrugs. "Oh just a fleeting thought I had. I am sure you are right, nonetheless, if she could come to us still a maiden that would be preferred." Uncle tells me cryptically.

I roll my eyes at his constant scheming. I am sure he has an opinion on who the poor child should marry. "I will endeavor my hardest uncle."

As I am preparing to leave for King's Court with a couple dozen blackwood knights I hear a knock. Unsure who would want to see me off I cautiously open the door to my chambers. There stands Princess Sharra.

"May I come in?" She asks directly. I open the door wider and let her enter. She is tall like her brother. Not necessarily a great beauty but there is something intriguing about the wildness that surrounds her. She looks more than capable of stabbing a man and not blinking twice.

I am skeptical of what she is after. "I want to make sure you comprehend the magnitude of what Evalynn means to us." There is a hardness to her words.

"I am aware that she means a great deal to you all." I say leaning back against the wall trying not to sound annoyed.

That ice hard expression of hers doesn't change. "I do not think you are. She is the last piece of Julliana we have left in this world. Her only child. I need you to understand that. I need you to promise me that you will get my little sister out of King's Court alive."

There is something else going on. A deeper meaning to her words. "Why are you telling me this exactly?"

She appears to be having an internal dilemma. "I just...I made a promise to Julliana when she was slaughtered." Sharra responds angrily.

I am startled by the revelation that Sharra was there when Julliana was murdered. "I...I am sorry about what happened to her. She shouldn't have died."

Sharra snorts bitterly. "No, no she shouldn't have." She seems to be coming unhinged as her voice cracks. She doesn't say anything else and flees from the room.


	17. King's Court: the butcher and the little bird

EVALYNN

Every morning I sit out on my balcony and watch the ships as they sail in and out of Cook's Bay. I have no more tears left in me anymore. Just this empty aching hollow feeling that has seeped into my bones and I fear will never leave. I cannot fathom that my mother no longer lives in this world. Every morning as I sit above the bay I wonder how far down the fall would be if I were to jump. Would it be far enough? Would I see my mother again? The longer this hollow feeling stays the more tempting leaving this world seems. I wonder if the hollowness would simply follow me along into the next life though, maybe there is no escaping it.

Lula never leaves my side anymore, even on the balcony. Sometimes I think she must know my thoughts. I stare down at the embroidery in my hands. I haven't been able to bring myself to work on anything since my nameday with the Queen. It seems pointless now.

My back has been slow to heal. The bruises are quite ghastly, a patchwork of blue and yellow, but Lula keeps assuring me they will disappear with time.

One of the guardsmen interrupts my contemplation and informs us the Queen has requested her ladies attendance at court. We slowly get up and follow the guards to the throne room. Every few days we have to go down as more and more lords throughout the realm come and bend the knee for the new King. They need all of the nobility at court to witness the pomp and display after all.

Lula and I stand towards the front of the throne room with the Queen as I am in her service. One of the royal servants announces the arrival of each Lord as they present themselves to his majesty. They all bend the knee and recite an oath of loyalty to the one true King. The King must make at least a small amount of polite conversation with each of them before they can be dismissed. He seems to be growing bored and agitated with the affair as the afternoon wears on, that is until one name in particular grabs his attention.

"Presenting High Lord and Keeper of the Blackwood Mountains, Geralt Arden." The servant bellows out. The High Lord kneels before the King and repeats the same oath as all of the others before him did.

"Rise Lord Arden. You are welcome in my court as your father was before you. Tell me, are the stories true? Did you really kill over two dozen warriors of the Firenze hoard? My own father used to tell me of the tale. He said you took off one of their heads with a cheese wire and gutted another one with a fishing hook." The King asks him, fondness and a degree of admiration etched into his voice.

The Lord's tone is even when he replies. "Many like to exaggerate the tale your grace, it was closer to twenty men."

"But the cheese wire and the fishing hook? Was that true?" The King implores.

The Lord takes a moment to respond but simply says yes. That makes the King chuckle with amusement. "Well I am glad to hear at least one of my new Lords might be of some use and entertainment. I can tell you are a man who understands bloodshed, those heinous scars on your face certainly prove it." Henry seems to be inspecting the man's face with glee.

I hadn't really been paying too much attention to the Lord but I finally peer over at him, curious as to what has caused Henry to smirk so deviously. The man is tall, I mean really tall, at least as tall as the old King Harold. He must have some Visconte heritage as well because his hair is a platinum silver white. I let out a small gasp though when I see his face; there are several large marks that look like an animal's claws made them, running from his hairline past his jaw. They pull on the corner of his mouth as the man gives the King a small smile before being dismissed. I can't imagine how much that must have hurt, but then my back sends out a harsh twinge and I think that maybe I can imagine it.

We all gather together after the Lords finish swearing allegiance in the banquet hall. They have a small feast only for select nobility whenever Lords first come to court as a way to try and demonstrate the crown's generosity.

Lula and I usually just stand in an alcove near the pathway to the gardens after we finish eating. I occasionally get greeted by a nobleman who tries to strike up a conversation but Lula always scares them off. In some ways she reminds me of Sharra, but she is much more subtle.

I do not know how he managed to sneak up on me but just as Lula has gone to talk with one of the servants about refreshing our drinks Lord Arden of all people appears. I jump and take a small step back at his sudden nearness.

"My apologies Lady Seater, I did not intend to startle you." He says in a deep gruff voice.

"O-oh, it is no matter. I am easily startled these days my Lord." I stutter out, fiddling with the charm on the end of my long silver necklace. I didn't notice before but his eyes are yellow. He must be a true Arden then. Everyone knows only Arden's have yellow eyes. The intensity of his gaze is unnerving. I find it difficult to meet them.

"I would imagine so...I am sorry for the loss of your parents. I only recently returned to the five kingdoms and was informed of all that has changed." He tries to soften his tone but it still comes off as harsh and gruff. I think that's just his voice.

I finally gather the courage to meet his gaze and stare at him wearily. What did he mean by that? This could be a trick by the Queen to get me to admit my disloyalties. "Thank you for your condolences, but my parents were traitors. I am loyal to the crown. If you would excuse me my Lord I believe I need some fresh air." I say curtly before hurrying off into the King's gardens not giving him the chance to respond. 

GERALT

Well that certainly could have gone better I think as she runs from me like a deer that just saw a wolf. I debate about chasing after her but figure it would be best to come up with a new approach before attempting to talk with the girl again. She was...not what I expected. I felt stunned when a Lord from the foothills pointed her out to me. I thought she would be younger. The way everyone talked about her made it seem she was a literal child. Evalynn is no child though. She is young, very young, but definitely no child. The girl is clearly a Tolten with her bright red hair. When she finally looked at me, right before she fled, it was her eyes that struck me. They were the exact same shade as the giemsa river, mesmerizing in their depths, but they held such a profound sadness in them it was almost too much to look at. Even in her sadness she was hauntingly beautiful. All it took was a second though, a single second, and those eyes hardened into ice as her clear bell chime voice spouted loyalties to King Henry that sounded far too rehearsed.

Evalynn caught me off guard, not something many people can claim. I will need a different tactic if I am to get her to trust me enough that she will believe me when I tell her I am here to help. I didn't anticipate her being so suspicious.

I try to find her again over the next few days but she seems to be thoroughly ensconced in the maidens hall of the Queen's Wing. Instead I am tracked down by Lord Tobias Rochester and invited to the masters council. I'm cautious but not too worried, if they figured out I was unloyal to the crown I would already be locked away in the dungeons.

Climbing to the top of masters tower I am let into the council room. I am met by the master advisor, master of ships, master of secrets, and master of finance. They are all analyzing me as Lord Tobias gestures for me to take a seat. Uncertain why they brought me here, I wait patiently for one of them to break the silence.

Tobias starts off. "Lord Arden, I'm sure you are confused as to why I've invited you today. Have heard that Lord Simon Hawthorne has been trying to spread vicious rumours about the crown?"

I watch him wearily. "I know the false rumors you are referring to."

"Yes, well, with that being addressed I have also heard rumors that you lead the defense of Valencia against smugglers when they attacked several years ago. Supposedly you were outnumbered two to one." He proclaims tapping his finger against the table.

"Hmmm, it was three to one actually." Is all I say. Wishing for him to get to the point.

"Ahh, well good, good...you see with Lord Hawthorne's claim we are facing a precarious situation. We were wondering if you might consider assisting us." He asks, a small crack of concern slipping through his mask. So this is what he was after.

"Would you care to clarify exactly what sort of assistance you require?"

His tapping on the table intensifies. "We find ourselves in need of someone who can help us plan a defense for the city. Our most recent reports signal that the grasslands are ready to move soon."

I put my arms behind my head and tilt the chair back. "I am at the crown's disposal."

Over the next few days I review the King's army and can discern the first problem, there aren't enough men. There are only four thousand soldiers to defend the entire city. Tobias informs me that the bulk of the Rochester forces are gathered and on the march, but have been held up by flooding in the foothills preventing their crossing. They apparently have twenty five thousand men, yet it will mean nothing if they cannot make it to the city in time. Hedging my bets I figure it is better to try and help the Rochesters defend against the grasslands. I would rather face the enemy I know and we have prepared for over the enemy I don't know when we put uncle on the throne.

"So what your saying then is that we're fucked." Tobias proclaims sipping on wine while we look over a map of the city.

"Essentially" I shrug. We don't have enough men to cover each of the gates. The grasslands have nearly twenty thousand and will swarm the city if they get through just one gate.

"Well there has to be some strategy we can utilize. Something in one of these gods forsaken books." He throws his hands in the air exasperated, flipping through some useless book on various military schemes.

Staring intently at the map I consider which gate is the weakest and most likely to fall first. "I doubt they will bother trying to get through the silver gate. It is too difficult to batter down. He could easily take the western gate but it's not very wide, they would have to go in only a few men at a time which would let us pick more of them off. Lord Simon is too smart for that. The grass gate is a possibility - it's large enough but I do not think he has the men or the equipment necessary to bring down a gate that large. There are a couple other possibilities but my major concern is Cook's gate. They would have to come by sea and storm the bay of course. The gate is large enough though to accommodate their forces and the wood of the doors is rotting, it would be simple enough to break through."

Tobias comes around to gaze at where I'm pointing. He nods his head along. "Yes, yes, that would be the logical maneuver. Good work Geralt." He says excitedly with a bit of relief. He has started to loosen the formalities around me.

"If scouts get word that Lord Simon's forces are coming by sea that is where I would position the men. The King's forces can hold them off for a while, but eventually they will make it through and we will need more. Have you any word from the foothills?"

"I actually have good news on that front. My father's forces are still trapped on the western side of the floods, but there is a small army on the eastern side of knights from the foothills. Their keeper Lord Tanner is willing to send them to help the crown." He replies.

"And they are willing to do this out of the generosity of their heart?" I ask.

"Not quite...they will send nine thousand men given that we agree to have Princess Iliana married to their eldest son and heir. We will send her with a few guards out of steel harbor and they will sail her up to Tanner Hall."

I am a little taken aback that he would so cavalierly ship off his own niece. He must have noticed my expression because he feels the need to justify himself. "It will be best if she is not in the city when Simon attacks. I have a feeling that if they succeed anyone remotely related to the Rochester name will be thrown from the King's balcony." He jests slightly at the end, but I notice his lips thin and his face turns a shade paler.

Another week passes and I think the grasslands must be preparing to come by sea. They would have started marching by now if they weren't. A few scout reports inform us they have been working on the docks of the grasslands everyday, further confirming my initial suspicion.

I go down to Cook's Bay to inspect it more thoroughly. As I walk to the Bay's edge I notice Evalynn sitting upon one of the benches on a dock and looking out at the ships. She reminds me of a siren with her red hair loose and twirling slightly in the wind. The bottom of her dark purple dress billowing about. A Mascono woman hovers next to her protectively. Two guards watch them from several yards away.

I haven't gotten the opportunity to speak with her since our first encounter. As I approach them I watch her stiffen. I imagine I probably scare her. Something about the thought that I frighten her makes my gut clench. The Mascono woman glares at me.

"Lord Arden, it is a pleasure to see you again." Evalynn says politely as she stands.

"The pleasure is all mine Lady Evalynn. What brings you down to the docks this fine day?"

"I enjoy watching the ships. My lady's maid and I like to imagine where they are going." She replies softly fiddling with her necklace. I wish she would look at me again.

"Imagine where they are going? What does that mean?"

Those blue eyes finally peek up at me, a hint of bemusement playing across her bow shaped lips. "Well, one of us picks a ship and the other one has to create a story of where it came from if they are sailing in, or where it is going if they are sailing out."

"I see, so where is that one going?" I point at a ship headed out of the bay. It looks like a vessel from Mascono with a light blue sigil on their sails.

She sees the ship I am referring to. "Alright then...that ship is going to Sumatra. The captain is sick and tired of bringing fine wine to all of the nobles in King's Court who don't deserve it. He is going to spend the upcoming winter down where the people are warm and friendly and the weather is always sunny. He will love the clear sapphire waters and white sand beaches of Sumatra so much that he will retire there and never return to King's Court." Evalynn finishes in an even melodic voice.

"That's a pretty picture, but I've met some men from Sumatra before and they weren't so warm and friendly." I comment.

Evalynn tilts her face to appraise me fully, her dainty nose scrunched up. "You aren't supposed to say the truth about the place. You are supposed to paint a pretty picture about it."

"What is so wrong about the truth?"

She lets out a soft sigh. "The truth is always insufferable."


	18. Riverspeer: for the love of family

JON

I read through the new missives I received from the lords in The Boreal who stayed. They are leading the training for men who need the experience. So far they are training four thousand but more and more are coming forward and joining each day. With time we will have an overwhelming force. King's Court won't stand a chance. I want them to pay, all of them to pay for what has been done to The Boreal, what has been done to my family. I am a patient man though, I can bide my time.

A knock comes at the chamber door I have been staying in. The guard opens it for me. I am met by none other than Rodrigo Visconte. What could he possibly want at this unholy hour?

"King Jon, I hope I do not disturb you."

"Of course not Lord Visconte. What can I do for you this evening?"

"Oh, just had a few propositions to run past you. If you have the time of course?" Rodrigo inquires. I nod at him to continue. "I would like to get your thoughts on the possibility of joining our houses, through marriage that is."

I am not particularly surprised by the proposition. I expected something along these lines eventually. "I am listening."

"What would you say to the idea of marrying my daughter Lucretia? She is around your age. It would be the quickest way to cement an alliance between us."

I mull the notion over. If we marry and can't take back King's Court then it will have all been for naught, but without the Sumatran forces we have much less of a chance at defeating the Rochesters and the Hawthornes. And Rodrigo is the key to Sumatra. Besides it's not like I am getting other offers.

"I am amenable to the proposition, and certainly honored that you would consider me for your daughter's hand." I try to reply smoothly, although the prospect of marriage frightens me a little.

"Wonderful, wonderful! I am quite pleased you are amenable to the idea. There is one other thought that I had in regards to marriage..."

I lift an eyebrow at him, curious as to what other offer he could be proposing.

Rodrigo presses on. "When Geralt is able to return Evalynn to us, how would you feel about the possibility of the two of them marrying?"

I am startled by the prospect and hesitant to consider another engagement for Evalynn. She has already been betrothed once before and she isn't even the age of majority yet. "I...can appreciate the proposal but I am uncertain about having Evalynn married so soon. She is young and she has already suffered through much. I would need more time to think about it."

"Oh of course, there is no need to make any decisions tonight. Take all the time you need to think it over." Rodrigo says patting his knee.

The Visconti Lord has proved himself to be a remarkably crafty man. I think he will make a great King.


	19. King's Court: saving the little bird

GERALT

I have been invited to see the Princess Iliana off from steel harbor along with the rest of the royal family, the masters, and several other lords and ladies including Evalynn. I know she has no love for the Rochesters yet I notice Evalynn holding Iliana's hand as we make our way to the dock. I overhear Iliana ask her what it's like to be betrothed and live with your in laws. The whole court is aware Evalynn is no longer engaged to the King, but I don't think Iliana fully understands such things. Evalynn reassures the little girl as best she can. Her kind comforting words seem genuine.

Evalynn stands next to Marseille, Henry, William, and Tobias as they wave off Iliana on the small boat that is talking her to the larger ship out in the harbor. The Queen looks stoic as she watches the boat. "Tobias, one day I hope you fall in love. I truly do brother. I hope that one day you love someone so much she is your first thought every morning and your last thought every night. I want that for you. That way when I take her from you, you can have just a taste of what I feel today." She says in a bone chilling voice, it doesn't crack once. She doesn't shed a tear.

After a few moments of awkward silence we overhear the little Prince William sniffling. Henry looks down at him in disgust. "Prince's don't cry, you sound like a girl." The little Prince just cries harder clutching at his mother's skirts.

We are all surprised that it's Evalynn who speaks up. "It seems a normal thing your grace."

Henry snaps his eyes at her, my hand reflexively goes to my sword. "What did you say to me?"

"Only that it seems a normal thing for a brother to cry for his sister you grace." Her voice is even, a perfect porcelain mask on her face.

"What makes you think I care about the opinions of stupid girls?" Henry spits out at her before stalking back up the stairs. I'm itching to slice the incestuous bastard in half.

We all follow after the King as expected. Evalynn's lady's maid, her usually ever present protector, is nowhere to be seen. I assume she wasn't allowed to attend the sending off of the Princess. Something about Evalynn being alone makes me uneasy. I keep my hand on my sword pommel. As we make our way back to the palace a large group of common people are watching us from the hill above. They look half starved and enraged. I do a quick head count and we only have about a dozen guardsmen. This isn't good.

Someone yells bastard and throws a mud pie at the King. "WHO THREW THAT!" Henry screams in fury. "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" He screeches. A guardsman slays a commoner that starts to move towards us, then all hells break loose. The commoners surge forward grabbing for the guards that are cutting them down left and right. "PROTECT THE KING!" One of the guardsmen yells out. A group of them move the royal family forward towards the gates at the bottom of the palace.

Shit. Evalynn is too far from me and more and more people keep coming between us. She is being forced further away with the crowd. There are no guards around her. The one fucking time she actually needs guards near her and they are nowhere to be found. White hot panic and anger claw at me. I shove through the crowd after her, longsword out, most people move out of the way on their own accord. One man comes at me with a massive hammer swinging over his head, screaming and charging forward. I dodge the hammer easily enough and gut him before promptly pulling my sword out. I don't look back but I hear the thud of the man's body as he hits the ground. More people move out of my way after seeing the man fall. Swivelling my head around I see red hair. Evalynn is cornered by three men. She runs down an alleyway and the men follow after her. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

I knock a few more people out of the way before I can get to the alley and run after them. I don't see anyone but keep moving. Then I hear it. A blood curdling scream that I know is Evalynn's. It makes my chest wrench. My feet rush towards that horrific sound. What I see when I turn the corner makes a red veil fall over my vision. I have always been good at killing, I've never particularly enjoyed it, but slaughtering these men like the animals they are...oh that I will enjoy. The three men have her pinned to the ground, one holding down each arm while the third is holding onto her legs, pulling them apart and trying to push her skirts up. "Have you ever been fucked little girl?" The man holding her legs sneers. Evalynn is kicking out as much as she can, her face filled with pure terror. I hear her pleading with them, they find it funny.

I don't give any warning. I just pull out my smallsword and pierce it straight through the man's skull before grabbing his tunic and yanking him back so he doesn't fall on top of her. The two men holding her arms are stunned. I turn to the one on my left first, he finally reacts and tries to unsheathe a knife from his belt. Before he can do anything I leap forward, plunging my longsword through his stomach. I can feel it split through the man's back. I whip my head to the right as the third and final man comes at me brandishing about a large knife. I sidestep him as his swipe falls through the air. Rolling to the side I am able to grab the first dead man's head and wrench my smallsword out of it. I jump up and parry by moving to the right as the man lunges for me again. I can smell the fear coming off him. He knows he will not win this fight. I grab the forearm holding the knife, crushing the smaller man with my grip before digging the smallsword into his side and up underneath his diaphragm to puncture the lung. Blood gurgles out of his mouth but no scream comes. I let go and he slumps down against the wall.

Taking in deep heavy breaths I can smell iron permeate the air. Evalynn is still lying on the ground frozen in shock. I collect my swords quickly and sheath the long one, keeping the short one out to deal with anyone else who might disturb us. I walk towards her slowly, but the closer I approach the more horror struck her eyes become as they stare at me. I realize I must look frightening right now. She doesn't think that I...that I would ever do that does she?

"It's alright, it's going to be alright Evalynn. I promise you no is going to hurt you anymore." I try to speak as softly as I can. She nods at me but doesn't say anything. I reach out my hand and she takes it. As I pull her up she gasps out in pain. "What is it are you hurt?" I ask, panic raising through me.

"I-It's my, my, back." She stutters through her tears. A small sob slipping out.

"They hurt your back?" I question confused, maybe they pushed her down too hard?

"N-n-no it wasn't them, it was already hurt." She explains through clenched teeth. Nerves wracking her body. I don't think she's going to be able to walk. She barely seems able to tolerate breathing at the moment.

"We need to get moving. I'm going to pick you up alright?" She nods again. I have her put her arms around my neck then carefully wrap my arm around the underside of her thighs and hoist her partially over my shoulder. She whimpers a little at the movement but otherwise doesn't make any sounds of distress. The girl hardly weighs a thing.

EVALYNN

My nails dig into Geralt's tunic, fisting the fabric into a tight bundle. My body feels stiff as a board as I cling to him. Those other men, those, those...monsters had almost. I can't even bear to think it. I saw the way the monsters looked at me, their eyes filled with hatred. I had never met any of those men and they all hated me. I couldn't comprehend why. When they pushed me over and my back hit the ground hard it felt like lightning had struck me the pain was so intense. I could barely move my torso. I remember trying to kick my legs out, my pleas for mercy only seemed to goad them on more. My mind couldn't register what it was seeing at first when the man between my legs suddenly had a sword poking through his skull, but then the man fell backwards. That's when I saw Geralt, white tunic spattered with blood and a few drops on that scarred face of his. The way he looked at those men, the way he butchered them where they stood, was terrifying. I had never seen anything like that before. He reminded me of a vengeful god of wrath from across the slender sea. He moved so fast I wasn't quite sure if he was even real. When he came towards me with a sword dripping in blood I had a fleeting thought that maybe he would kill me, his face was contorted in such anger. Something in my expression must have given my thoughts away because his face swiftly changed to one of concern. That look made me come crashing back down to earth and suddenly I could feel every pain, every twinge in my back that my mind had temporarily shut out.

I tucked my head into his shoulder as he carried me through the city. I could still hear people screaming and crying out. I didn't want to see anymore of it. I focused on Geralt's even breaths instead. He smelled vaguely of leather. We must have made it back through the palace gates because all of a sudden I could hear Lula yelling at Geralt, rambling away in Mascono to him. He must know the language because he hissed something back at her that sounded Mascono as well. He gently sat me down on a bench in the small courtyard. I kept telling my fingers to let go of his tunic but they wouldn't budge, Geralt had to unwrap the death grip I had around his broad shoulders.

Lula was on me in an instant. "What happened? What the ten hells happened out there? Are you hurt?" She cupped my face before rolling up my sleeves and inspecting my arms. I hadn't even realized that my wrists were injured. That is definitely going to bruise. Geralt yelled out for a healer. An elderly man with a box of various potions came over and started applying salves to my wrists.

The last person I expected to see was Lord Rochester. "My Lady Seater! Thank gods you are alright. Well done Geralt!" He exclaimed in relief.

"I didn't do it for you." Geralt snapped at him, still hovering over me as the healer did his work. Lula was glaring at Tobias as well. He seemed to take the hint and promptly muttered something about talking with the King.


	20. King's Court: cries of the phoenix

TOBIAS

They were certainly agitated, not that I can blame them, the poor northern girl looked a site. Of all the people to save Lady Seater the last person I anticipated was Geralt. The tree trunk of a man always seemed to have a scowl on that marred face of his. I generally got the impression that he didn't particularly care about anything at all. Hells he barely seems to care if the city gets sacked by Lord Simon. I wonder what she means to him. He certainly could have come back through the gates easily enough with the rest of the royal party, would have been the safe thing to do. Then again the man is more than capable of dealing with a few thugs as evidenced by the blood splatter on him. Maybe there is truth to the tales they tell of him after all. He did seem rather...protective of Lady Seater. Perhaps the man simply likes her, she is a comely little bird. Men have certainly done worse things for a pretty face before. I just never took Geralt for one of those men.

I suppose it doesn't particularly matter why he did it as long as the Lady is unharmed. Gods know The Boreal is pissed off at us enough already. I still can't believe my sister let her odious son chop off Edward Seater's head. What did they think would happen? That The Boreal would just forgive them and Edward's son would bend the knee? Relations are poor enough with them as it is. I can't imagine how much worse it would get if another Seater died in our care.

This palace was certainly not designed for people with short legs. Good gods how many fucking stairs could they put in this place? I finally make it up to my sister's chambers. I doubt she will be pleased to see me. I knew that sending off Iliana would upset her but my niece is honestly safer not being in this foul city anymore. We have far too many enemies now.

She glares at me when I enter but luckily doesn't say anything. Henry is there with her and is beyond livid. He is pacing about his mother's quarters like a wild cat trapped in a cage. "I should have them all beheaded, the entire lot of those peasants. Attacking their King. It's treason. All of them are traitors." Henry mutters to himself.

"Mmmh-mmh. I thought you both may be interested to learn that Lady Seater has been retrieved and is relatively unharmed." I proclaim.

Henry's hateful eyes narrow in on me. "Why in ten hells would I care about Lady Seater? The mob can have her for all I care."

I huff in agitation at my dear nephew's stupidity. "Why should you care? Well let's see here, I don't know, maybe because SHE IS THE ONLY SEATER WE HAVE LEFT!" I yell at him. He looks at me as if I had just struck him across the face.

I take another deep breath and try to regain some level of control. "Do you have any idea what is going on with The Boreal right now?" Henry just shakes his head no at my question. "The Boreal has positioned themselves at Riverspeer, only a couple weeks' march away. Do you want to guess what's stopping them from sacking this city?"

The King glares at me silently. I press on. "Besides the fact that they probably hate Lord Simon just as much as they hate you, the primary factor stopping them is Lady Seater. She is the only bargaining chip we possess that The Boreal would want. Do you understand now why you should give at least one small fuck about her safety?" Henry still stares at me with that murderous glint in his eye but eventually acquiesce's and nods curtly at me.

"Wonderful, I'm glad our King has a brain after all." I say before going to the table and pouring a glass of wine.

My sister finally speaks. "Henry darling, why don't you go back to your chambers and rest for a while. There has been enough excitement for one day. I am sure you must be tired. We will figure out what to do about the peasants tomorrow hmm?" She says soothingly while rubbing her hands up and down Henry's shoulders. He mumbles a little "yes mother" before running off.

That steely gaze of hers narrows in on me much like her son's. "Why don't you join me for dinner. There are matters we need to discuss." We both take a seat at her dining table and a servant starts our first course with a bowl of vegetable soup.

"When are we to expect the foothill forces that my daughter's hand paid for." She starts.

"By the week's end." I inform her before taking a sip.

"I see, and when do we think the grasslands will begin sailing for us?"

I look up at her surprised she is aware of the grasslands movements. "On that front I am afraid we received word that ships started heading out last night."

"So...it is a race as to which army can reach the city first then?" She asks.

"I am afraid so, unless you have any brilliant military strategums then it is in the gods hands."

"I never much did like leaving things up to the gods. They are far to fickle. I may have a way of reducing the grasslands forces."

I stare at her perplexed. "By all means, I am all ears."

She looks at me over the rim of her glass contemplatively. "You know father always underestimated me, to caught up in his legacy to really notice that the only child paying attention to his lessons was his daughter. I thought you were at least more aware than that."

I heave out a great sigh. "Pray tell I have a feeling I am going to be re-living one of those lessons with you. Which one specifically are you referring to?"

"Always know the odds and never leave victory up to chance."

"So you have a way to ensure our victory then?" I ask skeptically.

"Did you know there is an old engineer in the pearl district? An engineer who was disbanded from my late husband's court. I kept track of him over the years though. He has a very particular set of skills, one's that Harold didn't appreciate."

"I feel as though you are about to arrive at your point." I say slightly vexed.

She rolls her eyes at me before continuing. "He knows how to make phoenix tears."

The next morning Geralt and I head to the pearl district to meet with this engineer. Geralt is much more suspicious than I am. I figure he has met many engineers over the years who have claimed to be able to make phoenix tears; being part Visconte he is one of the few people in this world who could actually verify it. My sister may be a manipulative woman but I know her well enough. I doubt she would make false claims when it comes to her children's safety.

The old engineer is just that, old. He hobbles on a cane after we introduce ourselves and he invites us into his decrepit building. "What can I do for two such noble gentlemen as yourselves today?"

I slowly walk around the small shop. "It has been said that if one is looking for phoenix tears this is where you find them." I state.

The man's wrinkled paper thin face pales. "I am afraid you have the wrong place. I make no phoenix tears, they are against the crowns law. I follow the law in all things my Lord."

There must be truth to my sister's claims otherwise he would not be so nervous. I dismiss his flimsy excuses with a wave of my hand. "Save the dramatics, we are not here to arrest you. We are here to employ you. I need those phoenix tears. You have my word as master advisor that you will not be persecuted. In fact, you will be rewarded if you are able to deliver."

The old engineer contemplates my words. I can see him turning them over in his mind. "Or we could always just have the guards come in and toss your shop until my friend Geralt here finds what we are looking for."

He quickly changes his tune. "Oh no that won't be necessary! Please forgive me for my dishonesty earlier. I...I do have what you seek. I am but a humble servant of the crown."

"That's what I thought my good man."

Geralt and I follow behind the old engineer into a back room and through a false wall. We descend down a narrow flight of stairs. We can't see a thing in this darkness until the old man lights a torch. I look around and realize we are standing in a massive cellar, chalk full to the brim with rows and rows of barrels.

"Are all of these barrels phoenix tears?" I ask in awe. If they are we may yet win.

"Of course my lord, of course."

Geralt speaks up for the first time. "May I inspect them?" The man nods and leads him over to a nearby barrel. He unstoppers it and pours out a small amount into a cup. Geralt lifts it up to the torch light appraising the red liquid. Then he grabs a rag and dips the tiniest tip of it into the liquid. He brings the rag up to the torch and lights it on fire. A flaming red spark shoots out that almost singes his face. "It's real." Geralt proclaims in shock.

"Well of course it is!" The engineer exclaims.

"How much?" I ask breathlessly.

"Well...that depends. How many barrels would you like my Lord?"

"All of them. I need all of them."

GERALT

This is a bad idea, a terrible fucking idea. We are going to blow ourselves up! There is a reason the Visconte were always judicious with the use of phoenix tears. It's not something you fuck around with for fun. We bring back over four dozen barrels, enough to blow up half the city if something goes wrong.

Tobias has a glint in his eye, he has a trick up his sleeve I'm sure of it. "Geralt, how are your archery skills?"

"My archery skills are fine, but that's not going to help much with phoenix tears. You have to sling shot them."

"Yes, yes, I realize that...I have another plan for the tears though, all that's needed is a ship that we won't mind blowing up."

Fuck the man is going to blow up the bay. "You want to put the tears on a ship?" I ask to clarify.

"If we put all of the barrels on a ship, open the cargo hold so the tears can pour into the bay, float the ship out into the middle of the grasslands navy then you can loose a flaming arrow. It may not destroy the entire fleet but at least it will be a massive set back." He proclaims, mind running a thousand miles a minute.

"So you want me to blow up thousands of men and cause irreparable damage to the bay?"

"Oh? I didn't think the butcher of Firenze would care." He looks at me wearily.

"I don't take pleasure in it."

"I don't need you to take pleasure in the act, I just need you to do it." He replies bluntly.

My jaw is wired tight as I stare at him. "Despite my history, I don't take the loss of life lightly."

He matches my stare, determination on his face. "And how do you feel about the loss of one life in particular? Say Evalynn Seater?"

My blood runs cold at his ominous threat, eyes narrowing in on the small man. "So what, if I refuse your going to kill her?"

"Good gods no, don't be so morbid. I merely mean to imply that if Simon takes this city what do you think the odds are that Lady Seater will survive? Do you know what the man did to her mother?" He says. I think my jaw might grind itself to dust.

"What makes you think I care about Lady Seater?"

Tobias looks at me knowingly. "There is no need to be so defensive Geralt. I'm not blind."

I scoff. "What are you accusing me of?"

"Has anyone ever told you, you are a stubborn ass? I'm not accusing you of anything you fool. You are not the first man to fall prey to a pretty girl Geralt." He says amused.

I roll my eyes at him. "I have not fallen for Evalynn."

"Sure thing, whatever you say Geralt." He replies patronizingly.

Tobias is exceptionally perceptive, which I normally don't mind in a person unless that perception is directed at me. I growl at him and stalk out of the council room. I know I don't have much choice in the matter but it is not because of Evalynn. If uncle found out I had an opportunity to decimate an enemy force and didn't take it I think he would disown me as his nephew.

Later that afternoon someone knocks at my door. It is none other than the girl who constantly permeates my thoughts, Evalynn, accompanied by her lady's maid as well. She looks ethereal in a white lace dress and blue shawl. Her face pensive. I must not frighten her as much anymore because she doesn't seem to have a problem staring into my eyes. Those blue orbs pierce through me. I finally glance down and notice she's holding a plate with cookies on it and a bundle of white fabric.

"Lady Seater I...it's a pleasure to see you. Is something the matter?"

"Oh no, nothing's the matter, I just...didn't get the chance to thank you the other day."

"Thank me?" I ask confused. Her unexpected presence at my chambers causing my brain to feel full of cotton.

"Yes, thank you for - for rescuing me." She says quietly glancing down at the plate in her hands.

"Oh there is no need." I grumble out awkwardly.

She peers up and gives me a soft smile. "I know, but nevertheless I wanted to so...thank you Geralt." Hearing my name on her lips without the Lord Arden tossed on after stirs a feeling deep in my gut.

Evalynn hands the plate of cookies to me and the bundle of fabric. When I take it I realize it's not fabric but a fresh tunic. "I made it to replace the one that was ruined." She explains. I am astonished by the kind gift. People don't generally thank me let alone care about my tunics.

I shovel a cookie into my mouth and realize with surprise it's a lemon one. I look up at her perplexed. "A kitchemaid told me they were your favorite." Evalynn says shyly. A rosy pink blush warms her cheeks that is far more tempting than the cookie. My mouth feels dry. I've never known a woman who took any sort of interest in me.

"Mmm-mmh, thank you Evalynn."

"Of course Geralt, I'm glad you enjoy them I...would you mind taking a walk with me? It's just, I don't have many friends to talk to here." She finishes with those large doe like eyes staring up at me imploringly.

I nod and put the gifts away in my chambers before following her. The Mascono woman trails along behind us. We make our way up to one of the turrets and stare out at the slender sea. The sun is setting, cresting along the horizon. Evalynn breaks the companionable silence and asks me about the Blackwood Mountains. When I tell her about Widows Peak, the tallest point in the five kingdoms, she says she would like to stand on that peak one day. The thought of her being tucked away in my home is more alluring than I care to admit. She would be safe there. Not once in the history of the five kingdoms has anyone ever taken Skytop castle, hells enemy forces have never even made it past the three sisters. It is a treacherous path if you do not know the way. Evalynn tells me about Invarloch and the ice sheets just north of the castle. She says the ice sparkles like a thousand diamonds when the sun's rays break upon it. I realize I would like to see that one day too.

Despite Tobias's proclamation that the crown will not harm her when the grasslands attack, I figure leaving a few of the blackwood knights with her couldn't hurt.


	21. King's Court: blood and the drums of war

EVALYNN

I am barely asleep when a knock comes to the door startling me awake. I feel the oddest sensation, a wetness between my legs. Lula answers the door, she has taken to sharing my quarters since the day Geralt rescued me. I didn't ask her to but I am relieved she does it all the same. The nightmares aren't as bad when she stays.

I expect it to be the King's guards, but instead I am addressed by four knights with the Arden house sigil on it, a yellow hawk on a navy blue background with a white crescent moon. "Lady Seater, we have been asked to escort you to the holdfast. The city is under siege." They say formally. I notice my usual two guards are missing.

Lula speaks with them in a hushed tone and asks them to wait a moment before closing the door to help me dress. I look at her worriedly. "The city is under attack? Who is attacking us?"

"It is Simon Hawthorne my lady." Her voice is tight and serious. Lula pulls back my covers to help me out of bed but her hand stills as she looks upon me, hovering in mid air. I glance down unsure what has startled her so and gasp at the site. There is blood seeping through the bottom of my night shift and all over the mattress.

"It's alright my lady, it's alright. You have just started your quarterly bleed is all. Nothing to worry about. Come now, go clean yourself off and change into a new shift. I'll take care of the sheets." Lula explains to me in an even tone. I nod, dumbfounded that my bleed has started tonight. Of all the evenings to officially call myself a woman it is tonight. I didn't expect there to be quite this much blood, or if it to be that messy. After stripping the bed and turning the mattress over Lula explains to me what I need to wear to stop the blood from leaking through my light blue dress. Once I am decent we meet the knights.

Ushering me into the hall Lula tucks my arm into her own. I curl up close to her. The four blackwood knights surround and escort us to the holdfast. I expect them to join the guards at the doors to the holdfast but instead the knights follow me inside. The Queen eyes us cautiously sipping on her wine. "Little bird, why don't you come and sit by me." I curtsy and thank her grace before following the command. Lula and the knights follow behind.

"Well don't you have a very loyal brigade little bird. I wonder what you did to garner such affection from the burly Lord Arden." The Queen says mockingly, draining her goblet.

"I...I am afraid I do not understand your grace." I stammer out confused.

She snorts. "Of course you don't." I cringe away from her venomous glare.

We hear the drum beats from the grassland ships, it sends a shiver up my spine. The thought of my mother's murder taking the throne tonight makes me want to wretch. "Are you worried little bird? Do you want to know what will happen if the city is sacked?"

I fiddle with the charm of my necklace, not able to meet her gaze. She ignores me and keeps talking. "All of these fine noblewomen here will be in for a bit of rape I'm afraid. Half of them will have bastards in their bellies come morning." She laughs at that. The Queen is drunk I realize.

"I...I am sure his majesty and the King's forces will save the city your grace." I whisper.

The Queen laughs even harder. "Oh yes, with my dear dwarf brother leading the defense. I feel safer already." She pours herself another glass.

TOBIAS

Whoever those fucking drummer boys are I hope they are the first to get blown to bits. That incessant sound is maddening. When the beginning of the grassland fleet turns into Cook's Bay I drop one torch from the parapet, signalling for our ghost ship to leave its dock. More and more of their vessels start flooding in.

"What are we waiting for? Where are my ships?" Henry screeches out. He sounds frightened. Good, the imbecile should be frightened.

"That is your ship." I point to the unmanned craft floating towards them.

"One ship? Are you mad! You told me you had a strategum you imp!" His voice goes several octaves higher.

"Small packages can look deceiving your majesty."

"What in ten hells is that supposed to mean?" Henry shrieks.

"It means that if you are patient you will see that I am trying to save our heads from being mounted on a fucking wall. I rather like my head."

That seems to quell the little monster momentarily until the fleet gets closer and closer. I can feel the panicked breaths from Henry standing behind me. "What are we waiting for? Why aren't we loosing any arrows?"

The lead archer looks nervously at me after the King's question. I am sure he is wondering the same thing. They are just barely in range now. "I said you hold until their men reach shore, have their men reached shore?" I ask the archer rhetorically. He shakes his head no. That gods damn drumming doesn't let up.

Finally our ghost vessel is in the midst of their fleet, likely only the first half of their fleet but if we don't do it now then the first wave of men will come ashore. We need all the time we can buy. The foothill army hasn't reached us yet. I drop the second torch from the parapett. I look towards where I know Geralt is positioned on an outcropping. All I see is a tiny dot of light in the dark inky night that goes sailing through the air. I watch with bated breath until suddenly a massive flash of searing red flames appear in the bay, as if the bowels of the ten hells themselves have opened before us. The earth trembles from the shock waves. I look upon the site horrified. Henry is whooping in the background. Then I hear it, the screams of men. It is the single most terrifying sound I have ever heard. Their screeches of agony are deafening. I didn't expect it to be quite so...so effective.

"That was brilliant! Absolutely brilliant uncle!" Henry laughs out excitedly. I've noticed he generally only calls me uncle when he's pleased with me, otherwise it's imp.

I think beyond hope for a moment that the fleet might just turn around, but Simon Hawthorne has never been one to back down from anything. They press forward with the remaining ships they have. Although their sailing through the carnage of the bay certainly slows them down. It takes about an hour or so for the first group of men to reach shore. I signal for the archers to loose. Many of the arrows find their marks but still more men come. How many fucking soldiers can they possibly have? I tell a scout to go to the silver gate and not to come back until he sees the foothill forces walk through it and they know to march to Cook's gate. I pray to whatever gods might be listening that I survive this night.

MARSEILLE

I feel the grounds of the castle shake. The dwarf must have used the phoenix tears after all, he's a clever man at least when it comes to saving his own neck. My ladies look about the room whimpering in fright. Gods they are all pathetic. I can't believe I am trapped in here with these milksops.

I turn back to my little bird, at least she is mildly amusing. Whenever she is around me her back is always rigid. Straight as a board. One of my lady's children comes up to us, a girl no more than five or six. I forget the child's name but I think her mother is Lady Derbyshire of some small house in the foothills. Her mother must be trapped elsewhere because Lady Derbyshire is nowhere to be seen. The child is crying, I'm sure the shaking scared her. Before I can call one of the guards over to retrieve the snot nosed thing Evalynn has already opened her arms and pulled the child up onto her lap. She is ever predictable, always the courteous lady.

"Shh, shh, now there is no need for tears. Where is your mother?" Evalynn asks while wiping off the girl's face with her sleeve.

"I don't know!" The child wails, burying herself within Evalynn's embrace.

"It's going to be alright, why don't you sit with me until she comes hmm?" Evalynn says while lightly rubbing the upset child's back. The girl keeps sniffling and wraps her arms tightly around Evalynn's waist. After a few minutes the little creature has finally seemed to exhaust herself because she stops making those pitiful noises.

"Do you think if I pray hard enough mother will come?" The child asks, staring up at Evalynn.

"Well, it never hurts to try. Tell you what, let's pray together that way two voices are asking the gods for help." She responds softly. They recite the names of each of the ten gods and ask for their mercy to find the girl's mother. I shake my head at the display. I learned a long time ago that praying to the gods is useless and disappointing.

Thankfully a few more ladies join us and I recognize Lady Derbyshire's sister, she can take the little brat away. I couldn't just send her off with how Evalynn decided to dote upon her; it would make me appear a heartless harpy to the rest of my ladies.

The girl's aunt makes a straight line towards us. "Oh thank you for watching over her Lady Seater. My sister is stuck outside the city visiting a friend. I came as fast as I could when I didn't see my niece in her chambers." She says with relief etched in her voice.

"There is no need for thanks, I was happy to have her company." Evalynn replies in that polished polite tone.

"We prayed for mama, the gods will help right?" The little girl asks her aunt as she hops down from Evalynn's lap. "The gods show mercy on those who are pious." Her aunt tells her. They both curtsy to me and mumble out a quick "your grace" before heading over to another circle of women praying. The little girl glances back and waves goodbye to Evalynn.

I tilt my head over to Evalynn and appraise her. "You're very good at that you know? Always playing the perfect lady. It's a talent to be sure, though rather a useless one at the moment. Once Simon breaks through those gates being polite won't matter much will it?"

"I am sure he won't your grace." She mutters at me.

"Really? Are you so sure little bird? You certainly don't look it." She doesn't have anything to say to me, she just keeps playing with that fucking necklace. I heave out a large sigh. "You know, if it were any other man I could request a private audience with them in my chambers...but this is Simon Hawthorne we are speaking of. My brother in law is an insufferable rigid cunt who always thought himself better than he was. I am sure he would consider it beneath him to bed me."

I finally got a startled reaction from her. There is that maiden's embarrassment I was looking for. "Are you surprised little bird? Courtesies aren't the only weapon a lady possesses, the best one is between your legs. Tell me, have you ever had a man between those thighs of yours?" I ask.

"Of course not your grace. I would never dishonor my future husband in such a way."

"Not even for the good Lord Arden?" I question knowingly. The man may not have had her yet, but he certainly must feel something beneath that ever present scarred scowl to send four of his knights to protect her.

Evalynn's cheeks are flaming hot red. I am slightly taken aback when it is one of the blackwood knights who speaks up. "Your majesty, I promise you our Lord would never act so ungallant as to besmirch a ladies honor."

I laugh at his proclamation. The knights of the blackwood are ever true to their liege lord. "Of course not good sir. No need to get defensive, your Queen only jests." The knight who spoke doesn't move an inch, not even a muscle, his face just as impassive as before. I will at least give Lord Arden credit where it is due, he has well trained men.

While sipping on my wine I think about the silver haired Lord. Maybe there is something more to Geralt than I initially noticed. Evalynn has at the very least entertained his interests. He might even be considered moderately handsome if he didn't have those scars. His build is too large for my usual tastes, I generally prefer lean muscle, but possibly I could make an exception. I wonder how much it would bother the little bird if I had him first, assuming we all don't die tonight.

If we win I am sure his chambers wouldn't be too hard to find. I know Evalynn is far too much of a prude to ever consider such a transgression.


	22. King's Court: no honor no glory

GERALT

It takes all of my willpower not to upchuck my dinner while witnessing what I just did. The entire bay is alight with flames, screams filling the night's air. If my soul wasn't ascending to the heavens before it certainly won't be now. I can't dwell on the afterlife though, there is a war to fight and if I don't hurry then I may find out where my soul is destined for sooner than I would like. Scrambling off the outcropping I make my way towards the shoreline. I am able to reach the gates and get behind the walls right before the first wave of men breach our shores.

I estimate the phoenix tears wiped out around a third of their forces, which means we are still far too outnumbered to face them without the foothills. I raise my bow from the parapet and start taking as many men as I can. It is easier to live with if I simply think of it as a numbers game. The King comes up to me and congratulates me for a job well done, elated at the burning bay. He is a vicious little cunt.

Tobias seeks me out. "How long do you think the gate will hold?" He asks. Just then we both see the battering ram Simon's forces have brought ashore.

"Not long enough. Where in ten hells are the foothill soldiers?" I question with agitation.

"They are coming. I sent a scout to notify us as soon as they reach the silver gate." He tries and fails miserably to sound confident.

"Well, ready the hot tar in the meantime. We can pour it on the first group who tries to batter the gates." He moves along to do as I ask. This is going to be a long fucking night.

The first men and battering ram are taken out by the tar. That doesn't stop them though. Another ram comes ashore with the never ending waves of soldiers. They are like locusts with no end in sight. Ladders begin to find their way to the walls with hoards of men trying to climb up them. I grab a rock from the pile nearby and throw it down one of the ladders. I hear the sickening squelch of the rock finding its mark and the ladder falls back.

A loud repetitive thudding begins and I know they are battering at the gate. We have no more tar left. There was only time to heat up the one batch. I have to stop shooting arrows and help the King gather his forces to meet the grasslands men on the shore outside. There is a tunnel the master of secrets told us about that will allow our soldiers to take them unexpectedly from behind. Not that it will do much good once more of their forces come ashore and start tearing us down from both sides.

I find the King and Tobias at the top of the stairs on the parapet. I thought they would be addressing the soldiers by now but one of the King's guards is talking to Henry. "Your majesty, the Queen mother requests your presence."

Henry looks nervously out at the men trying to break their way into the palace. "Did she say if the matter was urgent?" Tobias and I glare at him, the fucking prick isn't actually considering abandoning his army is he?

"My King, you cannot just leave, in case you haven't noticed we are in the middle of a fucking battle! The men are expecting you to lead them!" Tobias growls at the little shit.

Henry stares at Tobias with a baffled expression. "If mother needs me then I think it is best that I go to her." He mumbles out, not even giving us a backwards glance as he follows the guard.

"Well...fuck. Half of the men are going to leave if they see that the King isn't joining us." I state. It's a simple fact, men will follow if their leaders charge in first.

"We're just going to have to ensure that doesn't happen then." Tobias proclaims as we head down the stairs to meet with the soldiers garrisoned at the tunnel entrance.

"Hold on, you are going to lead the men out onto the battlefield?" I ask.

"Well King Henry sure as fuck isn't going to do it. The master advisor is the next best thing."

"Do you even know how to use a sword? Your hands look better suited for the quill."

He shrugs at me. "Never been much good with a sword, always preferred an ax. Don't look so shocked Geralt."

"Well at least you'll fit behind a shield." I jest at the man, who would have thought the dwarf of the Westerlands would be braver than a King.

He laughs a little. "You know, I don't think I ever heard that one before."

Right as we are about to turn the corner and meet our soldiers a scraggly young lad comes chasing after us. "My Lords! My Lords! The foothill men are here! They've reached the silver gates!" He shouts out.

"Oh thank the fucking gods." Tobias says breathing out a sigh of relief.

"How long until they reach us?" I ask the scout.

"They should be along any minute now. I didn't run back here until I spoke with Lord Tanner and watched the first of his men go through, just like I was told my Lord."

We could afford a couple minutes, but only a couple. Tobias and I run back to the silver road that connects to Cook's gate. We don't wait long before Lord Tanner arrives, soldiers crowded behind him farther back than I can see.

"I cannot tell you how pleased I am you are here Lord Tanner! We must make haste, they are about to break through the gates any moment now." Tobias exclaims joyously.

"We are honored to be in service of the crown." The old overweight Lord Tanner says triumphantly.

"I'm sure you are...if you can position yourself with half of your men in front of the Cook's gate and command the other half to follow us to join with the King's soldiers we might just survive."

Lord Tanner bellows out at his generals and the front half of his army march behind us as we lead them to the tunnels. We can still hear the rhythmic thudding on the gate as we approach the King's forces.

Tobias stands up on a large rock and all eyes turn to him. "I know I am not who you were expecting to see tonight. I know the numbers are not in our favor. I ask you to fight with me anyways. Not for me, not for the crown, but for your homes! Those men out there mean to take this city, to murder our family's, to rape our women! Are we going to just lie down and let them?" He yells out over the crowd. There are grumbles and a lot of no's but none speak to loudly.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I SAID ARE WE GOING TO LET THEM PLUNDER OUR CITY LIKE A WHORE WAITING FOR HER RAVISHMENT!"

The men seem to be getting more swept up in the moment because now they are all screaming back a resounding NO.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! LET'S GO OUT THERE AND FUCK THEM IN THE ARSE!" Tobias screams as his final rallying cry. All of the men cheer for him.

"Didn't know you had it in you." I comment as we lead the march through the tunnels.

"Funny thing, neither did I." He mutters back.

It is a long and bloody fight that doesn't come to an end until right before the sun rises. We prove victorious, although just barely. The grasslands soldiers broke through Cook's gate but Lord Tanner was able to hold them off. The remaining few grasslands men eventually retreated. I worried that Lord Simon went with them until I saw his mangled corpse strewn along the waters edge with plenty of dead foothill soldiers around him. No one can say the old bull didn't put up a good fight. I had a few of the King's men take Simon's body back with us into the palace. The court will require proof of death.

I find Tobias and can't deny that I am relieved he is still alive. Whatever happens in the future I hope Tobias doesn't die by our hands. Maybe I can speak with uncle about it. The Westerlands will still need a Lord after all. We stand side by side for a moment underneath the archway of Cook's gate and look out onto the obliterated bay. It is complete carnage that I am sure will take several days just to retrieve all of the bodies. I shudder to think how many of those bodies died because of me.

"It was necessary you know." Tobias says as if reading my thoughts.

I take a deep breath. "Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. It doesn't really matter now." I finish with a shrug.

I sleep for so long that day when I awaken it's night again. My stomach lets out a large growl. I track down a servant and have them fetch me whatever the ten hells they first see in the kitchens. Even walking is a chore, it feels like every muscle in my body is on fire.

I hear a knock at the door and swing it open impatiently expecting to see the servant who promised to bring me food. Instead I'm greeted by Queen Marseille. I stand frozen, what in ten hells does this snake want?

She smiles at me, hazel eyes locking with my yellow ones. "May I come in Lord Arden?"

I don't say anything but open the door wider and step to the side. I intend to leave the door open but she signals to one of her guards outside to close it. My hackles are instantly raised.

I stare at her silently. She waltzes around the room as if she owns it, which I suppose in a way she does. "Are you not going to offer your Queen a refreshment?" She asks in a low sultry tone leaning up against the bedpost.

"Sorry your grace, I don't have anything to offer."

"Oh I don't believe that Geralt. I am sure a man such as yourself has plenty to offer." She says biting down on the corner of her red lips. What kind of game is she playing at?

I narrow my eyes on her. My back remains firmly pressed against the wall. "Not to sound impertinent your grace, but might you enlighten me as to why you are here?"

She lets out a tinkling laugh. "Gods you are thick one." I can't tell if she's mocking me or trying to be flirtatious.

"Pardon your grace but that didn't necessarily answer the question."

Queen Marseille lets out a frustrated huff before putting that forced smile back on. "I am here to thank you Geralt, personally, for saving the city. My brother told me you were invaluable. He said we wouldn't have won without you." She stalks forwards similar to a lioness.

I remain as still as possible. The meaning of why she is here is becoming more clear. She may be a renowned beauty but if she thinks I'm stupid enough to fall hand and foot over her then she is not half as clever as I thought. "There is no need to thank me your grace, it is my duty to serve the King."

"Is it not also your duty to serve your Queen?" She simpers, coming short a few inches in front of me.

"It is...but you are not technically the Queen anymore are you? You are the Queen mother."

She looks at me as if I just struck her. Eyes turning from warm honey into hard steel. "Yes I am, how very clever of you to point out."

We both turn our heads when another knock comes to the door. That must be the servant this time. I raise an eyebrow at her. "I should get that, my food might become cold otherwise."

Her glare is seethingly furious but she doesn't say a word as she quickly glides out of the room, practically knocking the servant out of the way in her haste.

MARSEILLE

Mortifying, absolutely mortifying. Who in ten hells does the man think he is refusing me? ME? For gods sake he's a hideous beast that I deigned to grace with my presence, that I made obvious overtures towards, and he has the audacity to turn me down? The fucking Seater tart can have him for all I care. If he hadn't just helped save the city I would have his head on a pike for treating me this way. How dare he!

I slam the door to my chambers. I notice little William playing with his cat while being watched over by the nursemaid. Watching my sweet Prince is a balm to the soul. When they told us that the city was saved and Simon was dead I had never felt such intense relief in my life. My children would live. I found William and held him and cried for the first hour after we heard.

I sigh and watch him for a moment. It has been a trying time. Maybe it is better that I did not spend the evening with Geralt. This way I can tuck my sweet Prince away for the night instead of his nursemaid. I don't see him off to bed nearly enough. He is growing up far too fast.

Sometimes I think I might be losing my mind with how hot and cold my emotions have been running since Harold died. One moment all I can see is red and then the next it's like I was never angry at all.

William comes up and wraps his arms around my legs. I run my fingers through his curly golden locks. "Would you like me to tell you a story before bed little one?" He nods his head and asks to be picked up. He is getting more difficult to hold the older he gets but I would rather keep him close after everything that has transpired. I lie down in the small bed with him, tucking him into my side. "Which story do you want to hear my Prince?"

"I want the one about the sphinx and the trixter." He requests happily.

TOBIAS

I still can't believe we won. We won and that obnoxious fuck Simon died in the process. I have been luxuriating in the brothels of the pearl district ever since, it has been nothing but tits and wine for the past week. I have never felt quite this alive.

Right as I am ready to enjoy a very talented woman from the emerald aisles. A group of Rochester guards barge in. "Ten hells!" I cry out. Of all people to break into the room I've barricaded myself in for the past several days I do not expect to see my father. He stares down at me, a neutral expression on that nonplussed face of his. "Get up, there is still work to be done." My father proclaims before walking out. The first time I've seen the man in months and that's how he greets me. So much for paternal love.

"Sorry my lady." I say despondently to the whore, putting on my clothes as quickly as possible and rushing after the tall willowy man. He leaves the door to the carriage open so I may join him. 

"I see you haven't changed. What is the situation with the foothills? I assume we have made them some promises." Father starts out while looking over paperwork.

"Hmm-hmm, yes, for their support against the grasslands we sent Iliana to be married to Lord Tanner's heir when they both reach the age of majority." I inform him.

He glances at me pointedly. "Smarter than I anticipated from you. Although I would like the foothills to be more intertwined with us. They are our closest physical allies. Do you know if Lord Tanner brought any other children with him? Does he have a daughter?" That is probably the closest thing I will get to a compliment for filling in as master advisor for him while he was caught in the Westerlands.

"I am unsure whom his other children are. I can find out though. What did you have in mind?"

Father ruffles his paperwork as he flips through to another page. "I am thinking that if he has a daughter we marry her to Henry. The King needs a Queen and gods know he can't marry the Seater girl with her own brother rebelling against the crown." He mutters.

"I will find out right away then." I reply trying to clear my head from all the wine I've consumed over the past week.

"Good, as master advisor I would like to make sure you stay on the masters council. The previous master of finance fled the city when the late Lord Simon attacked, he has been branded a deserter. I will appoint you as the new master of finance." Father informs me.

I stare at him perplexed. "Master of finance? You know a lifetime of spending money doesn't make me qualified to manage it."

"I am sure you will do fine." He dismisses my concerns with a wave of his hand.


	23. King's Court: sending regards

EVALYNN

Lula and I still sit out on the balcony, only now our bay is destroyed. Over the past couple of days the crown has been cleaning the bay although there is no cleaning the scorch marks, those will only fade with time. My ever present Rochester guardsmen have returned to their post since the attack, I assume the crown needed every man it could get that night, except now they are also joined by two blackwood knights. The thought that Geralt is still sending his men to look after me is heartwarming, yet it also stirs a feeling within me that I cannot quite put a name to. It is not a feeling I've known before. Every time I think of him now it's like a hundred butterflies are fluttering away in my stomach. The first time I met him the scars startled me, I think it was mainly fear over what sort of man could survive an attack like that. Since I have come to know him though I barely notice the scars anymore. I found his yellow eyes piercing and foreboding before yet now...there is a kindness to them.

I open my door and almost step on a vase full of blue cornflowers. I pick them up happily, they are my absolute favorite flowers. I can think of only one person who knows of that in King's Court. I think Lula knows who they are from as well because she frowns. Geralt has been a sore spot for her over the past couple of weeks. She is constantly telling me to watch out for him and that he is up to something. I am sure Geralt has his secrets just as we all do. Even if I don't know his true intentions I do know that he would never harm me.

I place the flowers next to my bed and head back out to the throne room. We are to witness the arrival of Lord Tanner and his daughter, apparently the entire court has been ordered to attend. The foothills are being hailed as the great heroes of the city. The Tanner house in particular. There is a parade from the silver gate all the way to the bloody gate for them, not that I am allowed to leave the palace and watch before they arrive.

The trumpets blare as Lord Tanner and his daughter enter the throne room. The first thing I notice about the young Lady Tanner is that she is a beautiful woman. The second thing I notice is that her dress is precariously low cut, almost down to her navel. It makes both my eyebrows shoot up. I suppose the foothills have a much different style of dress than we do up north.

Lady Tanner is tall and slim, similar in stature to the Queen, but her hair is a light brown and her eyes are a glowing green. Once she reaches the steps of the throne she curtsies deeply to the King. He appraises her thoroughly and seems to be pleased. A not insignificant part of me wants to tell her to run. I have a feeling I know what is about to happen.

"May I present to his royal majesty High Lord Alexander Tanner and his daughter Lady Marianne Tanner." The squire proclaims.

"Please rise Lord Tanner and Lady Tanner. It is an honor to have you in my court today. The crown will not forget what you did for our fair city. If there is anything the King can do for you all you need is but ask." Henry states in a rehearsed tone.

It is Lady Marianne who speaks up. "Your majesty, the honor is all ours. The Tanner house will forever be in service to your crown. My only request is that you allow me to tell you what a blessing it is to gaze upon your visage. Forgive me my King, it is only that you are truly as handsome as they claim. If you will permit me to say I have grown a tenderness for you from afar." She says in a sultry voice. The King seems captivated.

"I am pleased that my Lady pays such kind words to me. Allow me to say that I have heard you called a great beauty, but no description of you could truly do justice to the magnificent creature standing before me. I must admit, I have also harbored affections from afar." The King exclaims so all the court may hear.

It is now the new master advisor's turn to speak, Lord Tyler Rochester. "Your majesty, as your most trusted council may I suggest the crown asks Lord Tanner for his daughter's hand in holy matrimony. It seems a most befitting gift to bestow upon the house that showed such loyalty to the crown in its darkest hour."

"As my advisors deem it fit to be wise, Lord Tanner, I would most ardently request your beautiful daughter's hand in marriage." The King proclaims.

"We are honored by your proposal my King and most assuredly accept." Lord Tanner replies before bowing while Lady Marianne makes moon eyes at Henry.

The processions eventually come to an end and we all make our way to have yet another banquet, although this one is much more grand than the usual fanfair. I wonder how on earth the crown can afford it. Mother used to let me help her keep the books at Invarloch, and although The Boreal is prosperous we still only had such extravagant celebrations a couple of times a year. I suppose the crown must receive a great deal in taxes. Geralt comes to sit beside me during the feast. I am always pleased to have his company.

"You know Geralt, the oddest thing happened this afternoon. I opened my door and there was a vase of cornflowers right outside it. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" I tilt my head at him suspiciously.

The man simply shrugs. "I'm afraid not my lady. Must have been a random passerby."

"Hmm, yes random passerby indeed." I reply conspiratorially. The smallest half smirk slips upon his face. "You know you're a terrible liar." I proclaim.

Geralt lets out a chuckle. "Forgive me I don't practice often enough."

"Oh I did not say it was a bad thing. I think more men should be terrible liars."

He wrinkles one eyebrow up at me. "A world full of honest men, what a thought."

Just as we are finishing our meal the King requests the bards play a jolly tune and leads the effervescent Lady Marianne onto the open floor to dance. They float across the room. The perfect picture of grace and refinement. They are putting on quite a show for us tonight. A few other nobles join in the gaiety.

I am rather surprised when Geralt asks me to dance. He did not exactly strike me as the dancing type. Lula glares at him but I ignore her as he leads me onto the floor. I have to crane my neck back to see his face with us standing so close together but I haven't waltzed in so long; it is nice and reminds me of more pleasant memories.

"For someone who looks more at home swinging a sword around you aren't a half bad dancer." I tease Geralt.

"Always the tone of surprise with you." He replies mock accusingly.

"What can I say, you are a surprising man."

His face suddenly becomes more serious. "Evalynn, I...there is something I want to tell you but I need to know if you trust me first."

I peer up at his stern expression. This must be something very important indeed. "I do not really trust anyone Geralt, but I do trust that you would not hurt me. That much I can say."

Geralt seems to find that answer acceptable enough as he discretely reaches into a pocket on his black waistcoat. He places something small and metal into our joined hands as we continue turning about the room. I open my palm just the tiniest bit to peak at what he has put there. My blood runs cold, I recognize my grandfather's ring instantly. Geralt's hold tightens around my waist to prevent me from pulling back.

"Where did you get this?" I hiss out in a whisper. He keeps us waltzing about the room.

"From an old lord who used to have red hair and cares for you very much. The black louis conveyed your message. I was sent here to deliver on the old lord's promise."

I feel as if my heart will gallop out of my chest. There may yet be hope after all. I have not been forgotten. "I, I cannot believe it. All this time has passed without any word I thought...well I don't suppose it matters what I thought. Why on earth didn't you tell me sooner?" I accuse him.

He seems a little bemused by my question. "Would you honestly have believed me if I told you before now?"

I give him a small frown but I suppose he has a point. "When?"

"As soon as possible, but we must be patient and wait for the right moment."


	24. Riverspeer: meet the siblings

JON

My sister and I wait with Lord Visconte on the eastern side of Tolten Castle for his children to arrive. It took a few weeks for me to mull the marriage prospects over, but after receiving word that Lord Simon was defeated at Cook's Bay I promptly agreed. With one enemy being destroyed at the hands of another victory for our cause is more assured. Now it is only the Westerlands and the Foothills that we must defeat. A formidable force but bringing them down is certainly possible with a large enough army.

The small river boat comes up to dock and two silver haired Visconte exit the vessel. I didn't give much thought as to what my future wife would look like; it didn't particularly matter at the time I agreed to this arrangement. I figured she would be comely enough as the Visconte are generally known for being fair. What I did not expect was for my future wife to be...well quite frankly stunning. The kind of stunning that makes your breath catch in your throat for a moment. Ringlets of silver curls haloed about an oval face and full pink lips. Lucretia glides towards me and curtsies, then those perfect lips are moving, saying some sort of greeting I imagine, but whatever is being said my mind is not registering. I just keep staring at her.

Sharra jams her elbow into my ribs, hard, shoving me forward a little in the process. That finally seems to pull me out of whatever trance I was in.

Lucretia looks in bewilderment at my sister. "Does he talk?" She asks. I hear a few of The Boreal lords who came with me snickering.

"Hmm-hmm, yes my lady I do speak. Please forgive my rudeness. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I somehow manage to get out. Sharra huffs next to me and I hear her mutter "boys" under her breath.

SHARRA

Both of the Visconte siblings look like fairies out of a story book. They are not pretty in the sweet kindly way that Evalynn is, more pretty in the way that it is impossible not to stare at them. A transfixing beauty I suppose. Their hair, skin, and eyes are so pale white it almost makes them appear as though they are made of glass.

I cannot believe my brother is actually gaping at Lady Lucretia, his jaw is practically on the ground. I debate about whacking him over the head but decide that a sharp hit to the ribs will be more discrete. The fool finally speaks after that. I know boys can become idiots when it comes to pretty girls, but you would think Jon could at least hide it better.

We make our way back into the castle. Jon escorts Lucretia and Cesare holds out an arm to me expectantly. I give him a pointed glare and he slowly lowers the outstretched arm. He looks mildly irritated as we walk side by side but doesn't comment on my refusal.

Rodrigo and George have seemed to easily rekindle their friendship over the past few months as they follow along behind us talking all the while. I overhear George ask if Rodrigo has any word from King's Court about Evalynn. That certainly peaks my interest. He informs George the black louis has made contact that a window of opportunity may present itself, but it will be several months from now. The old Lord Tolten is obviously frustrated but seems content enough to learn that progress is being made. I hate this, I hate having to sit here and do nothing but wait for Evalynn to be brought to us. I made Julliana a promise to see her safe and it feels wrong to just be standing around exchanging pleasantries not doing anything to help her.

We all sit down for a meal and Cesare tries to engage in polite conversation with me. "Princess Sharra, you and your family have been so gracious to accommodate us. I could not be more pleased that our two great houses will be joining together soon. If you would allow me to say that, you look most becoming today. A true northern beauty."

A glare at him even harder and scoff. How pathetic. "A northern beauty? Really Lord Cesare you will have to do better than that."

I think he is far too used to women fawning over him because he appears momentarily startled by my reply. "I...hmm, did not mean to cause offense?"

"There is no offense Lord Cesare. I simply don't need my ego stroked by some half-arsed compliments." I explain through a mouthful of soup.


	25. King's Court: spiders in the garden

TOBIAS

This is a nightmare, an absolute fucking nightmare. All of this time the crown has been borrowing not only from my father's Westerland gold mines but from the Mascono bank. We are indebted millions to both of them. My father I am sure will wait for his reward, the Mascono bank however will not. They always collect and the time for us to repay is swiftly approaching. The old master of finance has been wracking up these debts for the past thirty years. How could I have missed this when I was acting as master advisor? I suppose the late Lord Simon took up to many of my thoughts.

Father and I sit together in the council chambers reviewing the ledgers. "We cannot afford the kind of wedding the crown wishes to put on. We simply don't have the money." I say.

He stares down at the pages, combing through all of the accounts. "No we certainly do not, and I am not going to single-handedly fund King's Court. I will speak with Lord Tanner's mother on the matter and see if they can supply half of the funds for the upcoming nuptials. In the meantime, I want you to send a representative to the new Lord of the grasslands and collect the back taxes the crown is owed. It is a substantial amount and if the new Lord wishes to remain Lord for long he will pay. It should be enough to appease the Mascono bank for now at least." Father commands.

"Of course, I will send someone immediately. Might I ask, why are you meeting with Lord Tanner's mother?"

He peers at me as if it is obvious. "Because she is in charge of the foothills accounts. You think that buffoon she calls a son knows anything about handling money? He may be Lord and make decisions for the family but she is the one who actually sees them carried out."

EVALYNN

Four months, it has been four months since I discovered Geralt was sent here to rescue me from King's Court. At least it made more sense now why he was so interested in me from the beginning. Something about the fact that he only befriended me because of what my grandfather asked him to do bothers me deeply.

I had to tell Lula, it's not like I could hide the ring from her. Besides she will need to leave King's Court with us. It wouldn't be safe for her if she stayed behind.

"Lost in thoughts my lady?" Lula asks as we walk through the Queen's gardens.

I let out a large sigh. "Yes I suppose..."

"Would you care to share them with me or do I need to pry them from you?"

"It's nothing Lula really, it shouldn't bother me, it's silly." I try to dodge a clear answer.

"You do that a lot, evade the question, but you and I both know I do not give in that easily."

"I just...I thought before Lord Arden gave me the, well the message, I thought he might have a fondness for me." I say cryptically enough so anyone who might overhear wouldn't understand.

We walk in silence for a moment. "You are an idiot."

I stop in my tracks taken aback by her comment. "Lula! Take that back I am not an idiot!" I cry out feeling very much like a young child arguing with her older sister again.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Yes you are if you do not see the way he looks at you. A blind man could tell he has much more than just fondness for you."

My cheeks flush. "Oh come now my lady, do not act so coy with me. I know you are smarter than that." Lula says exasperated.

I fiddle with a rose petal I plucked off earlier. "Perhaps there is some truth to what you claim..."

I mull the idea over that Lula might possibly be right and find that I like the idea more than I imagined. We turn another corner and run into none other than Lady Marianne.

"What a pleasant surprise! I had no idea you were enjoying a stroll in the gardens Lady Evalynn. It is such a splendid day for it though is it not?" She asks.

I try and recover quickly from the sudden startle. "It seemed to lovely a day to spend indoors."

"Well I am so glad I ran into you, what fortuitous timing! I was just about to join my grandmother for tea and was thinking of inviting you. I would absolutely love for you to come, that is if it is not too much of an imposition?" Lady Marianne asks with a perfectly placed smile, her sharp green eyes sparkling at me.

"Oh, of course. I would be glad to join you." I reply. Her smile goes wider as she links her arm with mine. Lula follows behind us.

"How are you enjoying your time at King's Court Lady Evalynn?" She questions as we stroll.

"I am happy to be here in service to the Queen." I spout out the rehearsed line.

"Hmm, I am sure you are. And as happy as serving the Queen mother makes you right now, I do wonder how you would feel about serving the future Queen?"

I look at her bewildered, is she truly offering me a seat in her court when she becomes Queen?

"No need to be so surprised Lady Evalynn. I feel as though you and I are kindred spirits and will be very good friends."

"I would be honored to be chosen for such a position." I reply diplomatically.

We walk into a large gazebo with roses growing up the side of it. An elderly woman with eyes the same shade of green as Lady Marianne appraises us. The woman makes a shooing motion with her hand towards the other young ladies milling about and they promptly scatter away into the gardens leaving the three of us alone. I notice her staring down my lady's maid but Lula simply stares back and continues to stand in the corner.

"Please take a seat dears, the tea will get cold."

We do as she requests and a servant pours us each a cup. "I am afraid we have not had the pleasure of meeting before Lady Evalynn. I am Lady Ophelia Tanner."

"I am pleased to meet you Lady Ophelia. Thank you for having me for tea today."

"We are happy to have you dear, after all it's not everyday you meet a Seater. We were so sorry to hear of the loss of your parents. I am sure that has been tremendously difficult."

I glance down at my cup for a moment before responding. "Thank you for your sentiments, but I know that my parents were traitors. I am happy to serve the crown." I lie smoothly.

"Oh? Are you now? Well if you can say that with a straight face you may yet be the most useful lady in my granddaughter's future court. Gods know all the others are as insipid and aimless as a cow out to pasture."

"Grandmother! Please what will Lady Evalynn think of us."

"Well she seems to have some sense about her, with any luck she will think we are smart."

Marianne rolls her eyes at Ophelia fondly. It is clear the two of them are as thick as thieves.

After taking a few sips of her tea Ophelia starts up. "You are a rather interesting girl Lady Seater and as you were previously betrothed to the King, likely the only one who can give us an accurate portrayal of him. It has been exceedingly difficult to arrange time with King Henry."

"I was not worthy to be the King's wife. I have traitor's blood." I say quickly, panic starting to creep into my voice.

"Oh come now dear no one here blames you for your family's actions. We simply wish to discern what the King is like. I imagine outside of his family you have spent the most time with him. Is King Henry a kind man? Does he have a gentle hand?" Ophelia presses.

"It has been several months since King Henry paid me any such attention. I would not be the one to ask about the King's character currently." I stammer out.

She won't let up. "I understand that dear, but what was your impression of him when you two were betrothed? Did he treat you well? We have heard some disturbing rumors about the King's fascination with gore, even out in the foothills, we just want to know if they are true."

"I - I...please don't make me say it!" I plead with her.

"Grandmother stop, it is obvious the poor girl is terrified. I think we have our answer." Marianne thankfully intervenes.

"So the King is a monster then, pity." Ophelia proclaims like it is not of particular consequence.

"Monsters simply need the right handler grandmother." Marianne looks at her ruefully.

TOBIAS

I cannot wait until this royal wedding is over. The council has been planning this abysmal affair for the past eleven months, it gives me a headache daily. We finally got the grasslands to hand over their taxes and were able to pay back a drop in the bucket of what we owe to the Mascono bank. Lady Ophelia Tanner begrudgingly agreed to pay for half of this ridiculous wedding. We are keeping the crown afloat, although my sister and nephew certainly are trying their best to sink it with how much the two of them alone spend.

I take the morning to walk through the Queen's gardens. I spend far too much time cooped up in a small room with a bunch of old men, it is refreshing to watch beautiful ladies traipsing about. Of all the ladies to observe within the gardens I notice the young Evalynn Seater. She was pretty to begin with but the more she grows into her curves the more stirring she becomes. Although I find myself leering after her lady's maid, Lula I believe, more than any other lady at court. The Mascono woman is all curves and caramel skin. I envision myself more often than naught running my fingers through those long brown curls.

I notice a tall shadow come up behind me on the bench and I know it's him. My damn father will not allow me even a moment of reprieve.

"Hmm, I see you are enjoying the view." Father comments.

"I was until you arrived." I grumble out. My patience is wearing very thin these days.

He looks pensive as he observes the women below. "What do you make of lady Evalynn?"

"I don't know, does it matter?" I retort.

"She's pretty, you like pretty girls." Father comments.

"Yes I suppose so...you are usually not this cryptic with me."

"Lady Evalynn will reach the age of majority in a couple of months I believe. We need to find her an appropriate match." He looks at me pointedly.

"Are you referring to me?" I ask in disbelief.

"Of course I am referring to you. We can't allow the only Seater we have to be married off to another house. This way we can keep her close and you can give me a legitimate heir." Father explains matter of factly.

I scoff, this is the first time I have ever scoffed at my father. "You jest surely? You want me to marry the girl whose father our family murdered? What in ten hells makes you think she will ever let me bed her to give you an heir? I doubt she would even let me hold her hand."

"Stop being short with me boy. When you're married it won't matter. You can create an heir with the lady as is the right of a husband." Father proclaims.

I look at him horrified. "Are you insinuating that I should force myself upon the girl?"

He rolls his eyes at me. "It's not forcing yourself if you are the lady's husband."

"Not forcing! Good gods we are not having this conversation." I get off the bench and start heading back into the palace. I think I might retch.

My father walks besides me. "You will have time to adjust, we won't announce the betrothal until after the royal wedding once she turns twenty. We will make sure you are wed quickly after that and the ceremony is simple and befitting for my heir." He states as if it has already been decided, which I suppose it has been if he demands it.


	26. King's Court: the royal wedding

GERALT

I received a missive to meet with the black louis of King's Court. It's midnight when I make my way to the stables. Shrouded in darkness the guards don't notice me leave the palace. The doorman lets me pass and brings me down to the black door. An old jolly looking man with a large smile opens the black door and ushers me in.

"Lord Arden, it is so nice to meet you." He says happily while shaking my hand.

I wait for him to pour the tea and tell me why he's sent for me. "Well then, we have some business to discuss. There is an opportunity for the little bird's release with the royal wedding." The black louis informs me.

"What sort of opportunity?" I ask skeptically.

"The kind that will allow sufficient distraction to sneak The Boreal princess away. Do you have a blackwood ship in King's Court?"

I think for a moment and recall that Lord Gallow of tine harbor, a lower house of the blackwood mountains, sailed in with a small fleet for a trade negotiation last week. He told me he planned on returning to tine harbor the night before the royal wedding, but I am sure I can convince him to hold off for one more day.

"Yes I have access to a ship. When exactly will this distraction be taking place?"

"Oh, it should be sometime during the reception. I would recommend positioning yourself by the east side of the ceremony. If I may suggest there is a jetty off the path that runs from the King's garden along the eastern side of the palace. The jetty is discretely placed just past the edge of the palace grounds. The smugglers mark the entrance by leaving a black ribbon tied to a palm tree along the path. If you have a trusted boatman to wait there with a dingy it would be simple enough to slip away." He explains.

"You have given this a great deal of thought." I comment.

"The black louis is invested in the outcome of certain events, which are contingent on the little bird's release."

I can feel excitement brewing in my bones over the prospect of being able to leave King's Court with Evalynn. Gods there will finally be an end to all of this espionage.

I meet with Lord Gallow to ask if he would be able to wait a day further. "You know I would oblige any request of yours Lord Arden. I would do so even if you hadn't saved my arse in Valencia. Any chance you are going to tell me why we must leave right after the royal reception?" 

"All I can say is that it's imperative and there will be a special guest...I don't want to tell you anything more and risk your safety old friend." I inform him.

He smiles at me knowingly. "The special guest wouldn't happen to be a woman would it?"

I tell him to stop being such a nosy bastard; he laughs and calls me a love sick fool.

The long awaited wedding day arrives. I skulk about the Queen's wing to escort Evalynn. My knights have been told to pack her room and bring Lula to the ship while we are at the ceremony. She descends the large staircase with a few of the other ladies. Evalynn is going to be the death of me. She is far too alluring for her own good in a light yellow dress. It makes her red hair look like waves of fire travelling down her back. She takes my arm without a second thought and leans upon me, complaining that the heels of her shoes are too tall and she can't balance on them. There are moments like these, so many moments over the past year and half we have spent together in this city where I think that maybe she feels even just a small fraction of what I feel for her. At this point I cannot recall the specific moment that I realized I love her but that is the terrible truth. It is unfair to ever expect anything from her though. She is young and beautiful and has a family waiting for her. A family who will likely not want her to leave them for a very long time. I think I can be content with simply knowing she is cared for.

"Shall we bask in the warm glow of the royal family my Lord?" Evalynn japes with me. I have noticed that the mask of courtesy she wears for the world slips away around Lula and I. When that mask is gone her humour, wit, and endurance are obvious.

"Basking in the royal glow is my only purpose, it brings meaning to my otherwise dull and mundane life." I get a laugh out of her as we make our way to the white monastery.

The wedding is the largest most ostentatious affair I have ever seen. The entire monastery is decorated in banners of red for Rochester and green for Tanner. They are not even bothering with the Hawthorne house colors anymore. There are so many people packed inside we barely have any room to move. The ten priests draw out the ceremony as long as they possibly can. I do not think I could make it through the day without the knowledge I would be leaving King's Court shortly.

After they say I do and Henry kisses the bride the entire room breaks out in thunderous applause. The King and new Queen are smiling proudly holding hands and waving to the crowd. It is like watching a shitty play. The procession makes their way to the King's garden for the grand reception. There is a massive red viper made of paper nearby the royal table, thousands of smaller tables for the guests fanning out around it into the gardens. The kitchens must have been working round the clock for the past two weeks for how much food is prepared, all in lavish arrangements. A massive pie with an intricate swan on top is placed as the centerpiece of the King and Queen's table. Evalynn and I are seated near one of the tables closer to the royal family but I make sure we are on the east side. My muscles feel tense as we sit, ready to grab Evalynn and run at any moment. The black louis wouldn't tell me what the distraction is but said it will be obvious when it occurs.

Before the toasts begin and we can pick at our food Tobias comes up and asks for a quick private word with me. I follow him over to a corner of the gardens that is still in view of Evalynn. "Geralt, I wanted to ask you...well more inform you of some recent developments." Tobias says nervously. Apprehension runs through me at his expression. My stare seems to only make him more nervous. "You see, my father has deemed it wise that I should, well that I should marry Lady Evalynn." He looks like he expects me to deck him, which maybe I would if we weren't leaving today.

"I see." I reply coldly.

"I certainly don't want to Geralt. It was not my idea. I just...I don't know how to tell my father no in this matter. He is not a man you can refuse." He attempts to reason with me.

I can feel a little twitch developing in my right eye. "Then why are you even telling me."

"I felt that you deserved to hear it from me before anyone else. We are friends are we not?"

I glare at him. We have developed a strange friendship since I came to King's Court; I won't deny it. "I don't want to fucking talk about this anymore." I say stalking my way back to the table. Tobias doesn't track me down. He goes to his seat at the royal table and promptly drains a goblet of wine. He glances over at me once more and winces. If plans were not already made to take her away I am sure I would look even more murderous.

"What is the matter?" Evalynn asks when I return to sit by her side. She is far too perceptive.

"It's nothing, not anything you need to worry about." I try to smile at her reassuringly but I do not think she buys it. She doesn't press the issue thankfully.

A group of bards sing as the King and new Queen arrive. Marianne truly looks the part of a Queen as she glides between their guests in a graceful manner. Henry doesn't look like a king though, more like a sadistic boy as he sneers at everyone he passes. When Lula told me what he did to Evalynn I made a promise to the ten gods that I would personally skewer him when the chance arrived.

When they take their seats the first course begins. I'm not even quite sure what it is but it is green and frothy. I opt to simply drink wine instead. For entertainment a group of dwarfs comes streaming out of the massive paper vipers mouth. I notice one that is wearing a white wig and has drawn red marks on half their face. Is that supposed to be me?

The King stands. "Behold, a reenactment of our victory at Cook's Bay! But wait, there is no one to play uncle Tobias."

I look towards where Tobias is sitting with his father. They are both glaring at the King. The Queen mother seems to find it amusing. This is the problem with having a cruel monarch, eventually you cannot control them.

Henry continues to eye Tobias maleficently. They have been at odds with each other since Tobias came to King's Court. Tobias is constantly trying to reign him in and Henry's lashing out over having any sort of restrictions placed on him has gotten increasingly worse.

"Uncle why don't you join the other dwarfs. You can play yourself!" Henry proclaims laughing, the crowd laughs along with him. How quickly they forget it was Tobias who saved them all.

"I am afraid the actors will just have to make do without me."

The King stalks over until he is standing in front of his uncle, placing his wine goblet right between Tobias and Lady Ophelia. "But it won't be the same without your heroics. As your King I insist you must join the dwarfs!"

Tobias loses his patience and slams his fist down on the table, causing the King's goblet to fall on the ground. "I told you the act will have to go on without me." He seethes at Henry.

The King looks aghast. "YOU KNOCKED MY GOBLET OVER YOU FOUL MINDLESS HALFMAN! PICK IT UP! PICK IT UP!"

Tobias looks at the King like if he tries hard enough Henry will spontaneously light on fire. He slowly pushes his chair out, making as much noise as possible, then walks around the table and picks up the wine goblet.

"Go fill it up!" The King screeches at him. A servant quickly rushes over and fills the goblet that Tobias holds. He lifts the goblet up which Henry takes. Then the King spills part of the wine over Tobias's head before draining the rest of it.

Henry cackles with delight only this time we are all silent. "Perhaps I will make you my fool for the day instead, what do you think of tha-" Suddenly the King clutches at his throat. He turns and starts stumbling towards the dwarf actors who move out of the way. His face is slowly becoming more and more purple and the clutching has turned to clawing at his throat. I grab Evalynn's hand under the table. She looks at me in shock.

Then ten hells break loose. This is the distraction. The Queen mother screams and shoves everyone out of the way to get to her son. The guards all surround him and the other members of the royal family, paying no attention to the guests. Everyone is out of their seats and either running towards the King to help or fleeing in terror. I yank Evalynn out of her seat and lead her away from the crowds towards the eastern path. She seems dazed as we make our way to freedom but keeps up with my brisk pace nevertheless. I don't want to outright run in case a guard notices us and thinks it looks suspicious.

It doesn't take too long for us to reach the edge of the palace grounds, probably no more than ten minutes or so. I doubt anyone has noticed our absence yet. We turn the corner and see the black ribbon tied around a palm tree. Evalynn hasn't said a word, I'm sure she is still stunned. I usher us both off the path down a hidden staircase covered over by shrubbery. At the bottom there is Lord Gallow himself waiting with a boat on the jetty. Relief floods through me, we are actually leaving.

Suddenly Evalynn pulls to a stop. "Wait, what about Lula? We cannot just leave her!"

"She's already been taken to the ship Evalynn there is nothing to worry about." I tell her while lifting her by the waist and putting her in the dingy, jumping in myself right after.

I nod at Lord Gallow and we both shove off the jetty and start rowing. The cove we are in is not too rough and I can see his boat from here. We should make good time.

"Lord Robert Gallow, this is Lady Evalynn Seater. She will be joining us on our voyage." I introduce them.

He looks at her in disbelief for a moment but quickly smiles. The lower lords of the blackwood knew I was in King's Court to further our Visconte cause but no specific details were given. "Pleasure to meet you my lady. Happy to have you on board. If you need anything on our journey I am at your service."

"Thank you my lord. Forgive me, I just...this wasn't exactly how I expected my day to go." Evalynn replies a little breathless.

Robert stares at her for a moment then bellows out in laughter. "I am sure it wasn't. If it makes you feel any better this isn't exactly how I expected my day to go either. Not very often you get to sneak a princess out of a palace is it?"

She looks at him confused. "I am not a princess though."

"Your brother's a King, as far as I am concerned that makes you a princess." Robert says easily. I think Evalynn might be bothered by the idea but it is hard to tell.


	27. The little bird's escape

EVALYNN

Of all the days to be leaving King's Court I did not expect it to be the same day as the royal wedding. I am still in disbelief at the turn of events. Everything happened so fast. One moment we were sitting and watching the King act like the horrid beast he usually is, then the next the King was dead. At least I assume he is dead by now. Whatever poison was given to him took effect so fast I doubt anything could be done. It finally started sinking in once the dingy pushed off shore. After almost three years I am actually leaving King's Court. It seems like a dream. I worry that I will wake up and be back in my room overlooking Cook's Bay.

I glance at Geralt and can't help but feel intense happiness. We are free, we are leaving, we are going home. It is all thanks to him. I know it is not proper for a lady to feel elation over a man's death, but the King was so awful I cannot deny at least a portion of my happiness is because he is no longer in the world.

Lord Gallow seems to be a kind man. He has a congenial smile and easy laugh. Although I did not like when he referred to me as princess. No one in King's Court ever did because no one there recognized that my brother was a King. I guess it didn't occur to me until he mentioned it.

The sun is just beginning to set as we make our way across the cove to Lord Gallows ship. It seems so calm and peaceful compared to the chaos Geralt and I left behind. They roll a ladder down the side of the ship. Lord Gallow goes up first, then me with Geralt following close behind to keep ahold of me. These shoes were not designed for climbing. When I reach the top Lord Gallow lifts me up and sets me on the deck easily enough. Suddenly someone is grabbing me and pulling me into a bone crushing embrace. I realize it is Lula and hug her back with equal enthusiasm. I am so relieved to see her I could cry.

"Oh thank gods you made it! You made it, I cannot believe we made it!" She exclaims. I keep a hold of her and cling on tighter.

I notice Geralt pulling himself over the ledge and jumping onto the deck. Lord Gallow immediately starts bellowing out for the crew to raise the anchor and set sail. People are scurrying about all around us.

"Come Evalynn why don't I show you and Lula to your quarters." Geralt leads us below deck and down a narrow hallway. He opens the door to a small but comfortable room with two bunk beds. I notice my trunks are in the room as well. He tells us the cook will bring our dinner in a little while. He has to get back above deck to help cast off. As per usual Geralt leaves before I have the chance to properly thank him.

Lula and I sit at the small table in the room and talk for hours into the night. I recount every detail I can about what happened at the wedding. We go back and forth over who we think could have done it. There are so many people who wanted the King dead, including the two of us. Lula is convinced it was Geralt but I do not think so. I am sure he knew something of it. Our escape was too well planned for him not to. Poison is simply to...dishonorable for Geralt.

I cannot recall the last time I ever slept more soundly than I did that night. Knowing we were sailing away from King's Court, leaving it hundred of miles behind. The next morning I awoke and dressed myself in the one white dress I own that doesn't require help to get on. Lula is still sleeping peacefully. I go to the kitchens for tea and biscuits. The cook is a jolly old round fellow who is happy enough to oblige my early morning cravings. I don't think many others are up yet besides the night crew. The ship is fairly quiet. I finish my morning repast and decide to go above deck so as not to disturb Lula. There are a few men milling about who each give a small bow and quickly mutter out a "m'lady" as I walk by.

I look up towards the bow and see none other than Geralt. I appraise him for a moment. You know I never much considered him a handsome man before but standing there with the wind whipping around him while he watches the sunrise...I find it rather dashing.

He turns towards me as I walk up to him. I pull my blue shawl tighter about my shoulders when a particularly strong gust of wind surrounds us. "Good morning" I smile. It feels like second nature as I reach out for his arm to wrap my own around it, huddling closer to him for warmth. I swear he runs hotter than any person I've ever met.

"Sleep well princess?" He asks, the barest hint of amusement in his tone.

I glance up at him and narrow my eyes. "I am no princess."

"Whatever you say...princess."

"You are impossible, you know that?" I groan out.

He chuckles lightly. "I only tease Evalynn."

I roll my eyes fondly at him. We stand for a few minutes on the bow in silence. Watching the sunrise together. I eventually pillow my head on his shoulder. "It is beautiful." I proclaim.

"Yes, yes it is." He sighs.

I turn so my chin is resting on his shoulder and I can look up at him. As he gazes down at me there is an intimacy to the moment I cannot name. It feels like lightning is running between the tiny amount of space that separates us. We both stand perfectly still, practically breathing the same air. "Thank you." I whisper.

"For what?" He mumbles. Eyes searching mine for - for something that I do not know.

"For everything." I murmur almost breathlessly. Those yellow eyes bore into mine with such intensity I fear I might break under it.

Suddenly Lula cries out and shatters the moment. "There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you."

Geralt shakes his head slightly and takes a step away from me. I reluctantly release his arm. Before I know it Lula is scolding me for being above deck with only a shawl and yanking on my arm so she can take me back below and dress me in proper attire.

GERALT

What in the ten hells was that! Forget everything I've ever thought about Evalynn being kind. She is a cruel cruel person. Why would she do that? She must know, at least she must suspect, that I care for her. Isn't it obvious? She cannot look at me like that, I almost, we almost...I have the sudden overwhelming urge to jump off the ship.

"Mmm-mmh, so, when should I start calling her Lady Arden?" Robert asks. His presence startles me. I cannot remember the last time someone snuck up on me.

"Don't be ridiculous." I snap at him.

"Oh I am the one being ridiculous? You two are the ones making moon eyes at each other. It would be nauseating if I wasn't so happy that you are finally going to settle down. Honestly Geralt, the Blackwood Mountains need an heir." Robert lectures me.

"I am not having this conversation with you." I hiss out.

He snorts at me. "Well you need to have this conversation with someone. You cannot remain unmarried forever." I stalk away from him without saying another word.

Thankfully Robert doesn't bring up the issue again, although he still gives me knowing glances and waggles his eyebrows from time to time. The next few days sailing to the gold pans are uneventful without anymore...incidents between Evalynn and I. We seem to have fallen back into our old pattern of lightly teasing one another.

We stop for a night and resupply a few things in the gold pans before heading inland to the mouth of the Giemsa river. Just as we are making our way to the mouth, Evalynn and Lula come up above deck. They stroll towards where Robert and I are.

"So we are heading for Riverspeer then?" Evalynn asks, obviously recognizing the river.

"Yes we actually have a few things to talk about with you both." I reply more seriously.

They glance at each other but then give Robert and I their full attention. "Now that we have finally made it into Riverspeer territory it is safe to tell you. My uncle Rodrigo Visconte lives and is at Tolten Castle now. We are gathering men for his cause and have formed an allyship with your brother. We plan to put my uncle on the throne, only it will be ruling over four kingdoms instead of five." I inform them.

If either of them are surprised they do a remarkable job at hiding it. "We shall have a Visconte on the throne once again then." Lula remarks.

Evalynn appears contemplative. "How did the allyship with my brother come about?"

"We went to Tolten Castle and asked."

"Hmm, nothing else?" She asks skeptically.

"What else would there need to be?"

Evalynn let's out a tiny huff. "I mean to ask if they are sealing the allyship with marriage."

The concept of marital alliance reminds me of uncle asking Evalynn to be returned to Riverspeer unwed. The thought of her being sold off makes my blood boil.

"Not that I am aware of." I reply tightly. I have received minimal word from Riverspeer over the past year and a half and know not what uncle's plans may be.

Evalynn frowns but doesn't say anything else. I hate when she keeps her mask on, it is too hard to tell what she is thinking.


	28. Riverspeer: love of the old lord

EVALYNN

My mind keeps going around and around as we start down the Giemsa. I am excited to see grandfather and my siblings of course, it's just I can't let go of the paranoia I developed at King's Court. There is a tiny bit of apprehension that gnaws at my gut. What if Jon has arranged a marriage for me in exchange for allies? We were close before I left Invarloch, but it has been so long. What if Jon has changed since he became King of The Boreal?

Geralt has the wonderful capability of knowing when to pry and when not to. We both stand silently watching the clear blue waters churn beneath the boat. The river is calming and familiar at least. I know I am safe along the Giemsa.

It doesn't take long for us to get deep into Riverspeer. The night before we are bound to arrive at grandfather's I turn twenty. I decide not to mention it to anyone. I was worried about reaching the age of majority for so long the thought I can legally get married now makes me anxious. I head above deck that night and it seems like fate to see Geralt.

"Geralt?" I say to grab his attention. He still looks at the river but gives a grunt so I know he heard me. "No matter what happens in the future, I want you to take me to Widow's Peak."

He turns to stare at me and lets the smallest of grins slip. "I promise Evalynn."

The next morning I stand out on the bow as we come into view of Tolten Castle. I can feel myself soaring at the site. Geralt told me he sent a raven with news of our arrival when we first started down the river. He stands outside with me. I look at him remembering the first morning we were on the bow together and it causes me to blush. We make eye contact and I think that no matter what may come the two of us are going to be alright.

I glance back to the castle and see grandpa standing on the east side. The grin on his face stretches from ear to ear. My heart is about to burst from my chest. Our boat docks and I run to the plank racing down it straight into grandpa's open arms and immediately start bawling. Happy, overjoyed, elated, don't even begin to describe it. Grandpa spins me around and binds me to him. "I missed you." I sob out.

For the first time in my life I see grandpa cry. "Oh you have no idea how much I missed you too Evalynn."

I can't help but cling to him while we go into the castle. He brings me straight to the room I always stay in at Castle Tolten. It's on the top floor and painted the exact same shade as the Giemsa. He tells a maid to bring us a repast so we can eat together. Grandpa takes me out onto the balcony hanging over the Giemsa and we sit around the table.

"Having you here, having you back here finally with us after all this time. I cannot tell you how happy I am. I love you more than you know Evalynn." Grandpa says, cradling my face in his large hand.

My tears have finally begun to slow. "I'm happy to be here to grandpa. Gods I must be a terrible site right now." I say while wiping my tears away.

"You are the most wonderful site these old eyes have seen."

"You have to say that you're my grandpa." I blubber out.

He laughs at that. The maid comes and sets down a platter of meat, cheese, and fruit. I've finally managed to reign in at least part of my emotions and calm down a little. "Seeing you here, being in Riverspeer, it's almost like nothing has changed...everyday I wished that I had stayed. I should have never gone to King's Court."

"There's no need to dwell on it dear. We can't change the past." He says softly. I stare at my plate and nod.

"Do you, are you able to tell me what happened in King's Court?" Grandpa asks.

I fiddle with my necklace and keep my eyes on my lap. "A lot happened there..." I murmur.

"That's alright, you don't have to talk about it all now. Let's get some food into you first. You are far too thin." He says gently.

A chambermaid wakes me the next morning with tea and fresh biscuits. She helps me get dressed into a tan top with colorful flowers stitched on it and a large dark green skirt. It dawns on me I haven't seen Lula or Geralt since grandpa took me to my room yesterday. In fact I haven't seen anyone but grandpa since I arrived. I leave to track them down and ensure they are well situated. There is a Riverspeer guard at my door who follows me as I try to find them. Grandpa's orders I presume.

The maid must have alerted grandpa because he suddenly appears around the corner. "I'm surprised to see you up so early my dear but pleased all the same. You know your uncle and I are going to take a small party across the river to fish, would you care to join us?"

"Oh, well yes I would love to but I need to find Lula and Geralt first. I haven't seen them since we docked."

His smile seems a little forced. "Right of course, your travelling companions. Why don't we ask them to join us then." Grandpa says holding out his arm for me to take.

I follow him along to the northern docks where uncle James is waiting for us. I rush out to him and throw myself into his arms. He laughs while twirling me around. "Gods it is good to see you Evalynn. Sorry I didn't greet you earlier. I got in late last night."

"I've missed you to uncle." I squeeze him back tightly. He picks me up and puts me into the small row boat we are taking to the fishing fields across the river.

Geralt and Lula appear on the docks with a servant who must have brought them. They hop into the boat with grandpa and uncle. Another boat with several soldiers follows along. Grandpa chucks an oar at Geralt and says he assumes he can row. I scold grandpa for being rude.

Once we reach the other side Lula and I take off into the fields to pick blueberries. I want to make blueberry crumble for grandpa, it is his favourite. Four guards traipse along after us.

GERALT

The reception from the old Lord Tolten has been cold to say the least. The man spirited Evalynn away yesterday and told us she was resting. The reasonable part of my mind told me it was just her grandfather being protective, the unreasonable part wanted to tear through the castle until I knew exactly where she was. I think the past year has turned me into an even more paranoid man.

George seems increasingly irritated as we fish and he keeps glancing in my direction. I don't know why the man has such an issue with me. We have always gotten along well before. James takes off to go check on Lula and Evalynn. It didn't pass my notice earlier how James leered after Lula the moment he saw her. I figure he is more interested in finding Lula than his niece. The man is in way over his head with Lula; that woman will eat him alive.

George finally breaks our awkward silence. "Well Geralt, I suppose thanks are in order for rescuing Evalynn. You delivered on your promise."

"No need to thank me George."

He lets out a deep huff. "She is quite young you know."

I stare at him bewildered. "Yes...I am aware."

"Evalynn is just barely twenty, far too young to be considered for marriage." He comments.

"I agree. Any particular reason you are bringing this to my attention?"

"What did your uncle tell you before you left for King's Court? About Evalynn that is." He asks. Of course my uncle is behind this. What on earth did he tell the old Lord?

"He didn't tell me anything." I answer truthfully for the most part.

George glares at the water. "Your scheming uncle has the ludicrous notion that Evalynn can be married off and he has somehow convinced that uncaring brother of hers to go along with it."

I almost snap my fishing rod. The first person I can think of that uncle would marry Evalynn to is Cesare. Over my dead body is my cousin, my fucking cousin, going to marry Evalynn. He doesn't deserve her. He would just paw over her before getting bored and going back to the whore house. Cesare wouldn't be loyal. He would never care for her.

"I need you to refuse the marriage Geralt. If you refuse then I can keep Evalynn here in Riverspeer. It's where she belongs, where she will be safe." George says.

My mind comes to a sudden halt. "What?"

George glares at me agitated. "Keep up Geralt, your uncle has arranged for you to marry Evalynn. Refuse the suit so she can stay in Riverspeer."

I stare at him dumbfounded for several moments. "Sorry I just...this news is unexpected. Uncle Rodrigo didn't tell me his plans."

"You still haven't answered my question." He growls out.

A tiny part of me agrees with him, I am not exactly husband material, but the much larger part of me wants this. I can't remember the last time I ever wanted something this badly.

"I don't know what to tell you." I reply honestly.

"You don't know what to fucking tell me? Tell me you'll refuse the suit!" He yells.

"You can't tell me that Evalynn and I are in an arrangment, unbeknownst to us, and expect me to give you a fucking answer about it immediately after!" I yell back at him.

He scoffs. "Why in the ten hells not? You just agreed with me that Evalynn is too young!"

"I know she is young!" I seeth at him.

We both hear rustling and turn to look at the treeline. A few moments later Evalynn and the Riverspeer guards come into view. Far enough away that she hopefully didn't overhear us. We glare at each other but don't say another word.

Evalynn comes up and grabs an old blanket before sitting down in between her grandfather and I while we fish. I notice her basket is full of berries and flowers. Her fingers are stained blue.

George reaches over and steals a handful of berries. "You know grandpa if you take too many of them I can't make blueberry crumble." She chides.

"Very well, very well, I relent. Where is that foolhardy son of mine?" He asks.

She lets out a melodic sigh. "I think he will be chasing after my lady's maid for a very long time."

George chuckles a bit. "Sounds like him alright."

Evalynn seems content to hum to herself by the riverbanks as she starts weaving some of the flowers together while we keep fishing. At least this time the silence between us all is more companionable. Not for the first time I wish I could know what Evalynn is thinking, if she cares for me past the bounds of friendship at all. I worry she would agree just for the sake of family duty. I don't want her to marry me because she feels obligated too.

Eventually Lula and James make their way back to the riverbank. She looks agitated, although with her it is difficult to tell because she always seems agitated over something. James appears to be relentless in his infatuation with her.

George decidedly sits by Evalynn on the way back over to Tolten Castle and has two guards follow after her and Lula when they traipse off to the kitchens. I don't know how I will manage it but I need to speak with Evalynn alone. I have to know what she wants. A part of me feels I already know the answer - that she will want to remain here in Riverspeer. That would hurt like a knife to the gut but I would understand it. Her grandfather wasn't lying, she truly does belong here along the river.

I don't think I've ever known a lady who cooked or baked or anything else of the sort before. My mother was a great lady but she couldn't boil water. Evalynn's good at it, this is the best desert I have had in a long time. Although all of our mouths are blue after we finish it. It is just the Tolten's for now. My uncle and cousins are apparently up north gathering the armies together to bring to Riverspeer with Jon and Sharra.

I try to find an opportunity to talk with Evalynn alone but George takes her straight up to her room after dinner and posts guards at the door. I rack my brain for ideas and the only one that comes to mind at this point is scaling the balcony. Easier said than done in my experience. This is ridiculous, I just need five minutes alone to ask what she wants. I've figured out which room she is in all I need to do now is convince the person below her to let me use their balcony...and I need a grappling hook.

Of course fate would have it James Tolten is the one who greets me when I knock on the door below Evalynn's room. He is moderately startled, "can I help you Lord Arden?"

"I...need to borrow your balcony."

Realization seems to dawn on him as he leans against the doorframe. "I see, any particular reason you brought a grappling hook with you?"

I shrug. "Never know when you might need one?"

That gets him to laugh at least. "Oh Geralt. I'm only messing around. Come inside."

"So you don't mind that I'm..." James waves his hand and cuts me off. "Just because my father has his head so far stuck up as arse to see it doesn't mean I do too." He proclaims while pouring himself a drink.

"See what?"

James gives me a pointed look at my question. "The fact that you love her obviously."

I pause for a moment debating about telling him the truth. "Is it really that obvious?"

"I am afraid so, chin up, you are not the first man this has ever happened to." He says before taking a sip of his drink.

"Do you think she might feel similarly? You've known her longer." I ask.

He frowns. "Honestly...I don't know. She is much like my sister was. Difficult to read at times. Besides she has changed much since being at King's Court. She doesn't seem quite so, so naive anymore. Evalynn was very sheltered before all of this. I don't know, maybe it's better she has become aware of the world. Maybe it will keep her safer." He says mournfully.

I don't believe that Evalynn has ever truly been unaware. I think she's just always been underestimated. There is a bright and borderline obnoxiously perceptive mind behind those blue eyes of hers, you only have to open your own to see it.

"So...does this mean you'll let me scale the balcony then?"

"Oh yes go right ahead." He opens the balcony doors for me. "One more word of advice Geralt. If you do marry her please know that if any harm comes to her it is not my grandfather you will need to worry about." He says the last part coldly before closing the doors on me.


	29. Riverspeer: three cheers

EVALYNN

While brushing my hair in preparation for bed I hear a soft knock at the door to my balcony. Alarmed I throw my robe on and reach for the poker from the fireplace until I hear his voice.

"Evalynn it's me, I just need to talk."

I let out a deep sigh of relief and swing the doors open. "Gods Geralt, you almost scared me half to death. What on earth are you doing out there? How did you - you know what never mind I don't even want to know how you got on the balcony do I."

He gives me that rueful grin of his that always makes my heart skip a beat. "No you probably don't."

"Well come inside, can't have you catching a cold." I usher him into my room. For a moment I remember how improper it is for a lady to invite a gentleman into her chambers alone, but this is Geralt it's just...different.

He sits on the settee at the end of my bed while I sit across from him on my vanity bench. I wait patiently for him to begin. He is the one who sought me out after all.

Geralt seems tense. "I am sorry for intruding but there is a possibly life changing issue we need to discuss."

That certainly has my attention. "Life changing? Geralt please just be forthright."

He stares at his palms. "Do you remember on the boat when you asked if there had been any martial alliances promised?"

That makes my blood run cold. I stare at him with bated breath, nodding for him to continue.

"Apparently my uncle has arranged with your brother for the two of us to be wed." He doesn't look up from his hands as he says this.

I feel like my brain has suddenly turned into mush. I had vaguely entertained the idea in the back of my mind once or twice, but it was always just that, an entertaining fantasy. I never really considered it becoming a reality yet here it is, quite literally sitting in front of me.

"I don't know what to say." I mumble out.

"Evalynn, I have had time to think this over. I want to give you time to think about it as well so please just listen. I - I care about you, a great deal actually. Far more than you probably realize. If we were to get married it wouldn't just be political for me. I don't want you to agree to marry me if it's only because you feel a familial obligation to do so."

My eyes snap up to him. Geralt may deny it to his dying day, but he is by far the most noble and honorable man I have ever met. His confession makes me finally put a name to all of the unnamed feelings that have passed between us for so long. I think he might, well I think he does loves me. And even more terrifying than that I think I might love him back.

"Geralt...it wouldn't be political at all for me." Our eyes meet and suddenly it's like we are standing on the bow again the first morning we set sail. I must be completely losing my mind because before I know it my body has already gotten up, thrown itself onto Geralt's lap, and I kiss him. This is nothing like the soft little pecks I've read about in my story books. It is hard and desperate and I don't think I've ever felt this insanely euphoric in my entire life. One of his warm hands wraps itself around my waist and pulls me flush against his chest while the other one tangles itself into my thick hair. My arms wrap around his neck in response. He coaxes my mouth open with the tip of his tongue and it feels like fire is licking its way through my being, demanding more. His body, his mouth, everything about him; some awful beast inside my chest I never knew existed wants it all. Our lips, our tongues, our hands, seem to have a mind of their own and are caught in a dance with each other that I never want to end.

Then a knock comes at the door and both of our bodies freeze. I recognize my grandpa's voice, he wants to come in and say goodnight. My mind seems to have finally caught up because mortification washes over me at the compromising position I'm in straddled on top of Geralt. I push myself away and jump off of him like he burned me. Terror wracks my being at the thought of grandpa walking in and seeing Geralt in my room, oh my gods what was I thinking? He must be ten steps ahead of me because Geralt smoothly slides himself underneath my bed faster than I thought possible. Just as he is out of view grandpa opens the door slightly.

"Evalynn is everything alright? Can I come in?"

"Uhhhh, one moment, I'm just putting my robe on." I lie and run over to the mirror to check how bad it is. Oh no, this is very bad. I try in vain to fix my mussed up hair but it is no help. My face is about ten shades of red and I am breathing faster than a galloping horse. I grab a hold of the edge of my vanity and force a few deep slow breaths into my lungs. After my heart rate has gotten down to a trot I open the door.

"Good evening grandpa." I greet him breathlessly.

He looks at me concerned. "Are you alright? You look flushed."

"Oh yes I am perfectly fine. I had just fallen asleep and you startled me is all."

"I didn't mean to wake you. I didn't think you would have nodded off so early. I just wanted to see you before bed to make sure you were settled for the evening." He says warmly.

"Thank you grandpa, that is very kind of you."

He looks a little apprehensive. "I also wanted to check in before tomorrow. Your brother should be back early. Why don't you let me collect you in the morning before we see him."

"Of course, that would be nice grandpa." I reply congenially.

"Alright I'll come by at eight o'clock then. Sleep well dearest, love you." He says while taking my hand and rubbing it lightly.

"Love you to grandpa, good night." He gives a swift peck to the back of my hand before releasing it and pulling the door closed for me.

I put my back against the door and let out a deep breath. Geralt rolls out from underneath the bed and jumps up, only a foot away from me. Then we both start laughing. I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard. My sides hurt and my eyes are tearing up. "That was so close!" I cackle out.

"Far to close." He agrees. My brain must still be mushy because my hands reach out and pull him forward by the tunic, although I don't have to pull very hard he seems just as eager to close that last foot between us. Both of his hands cage me in on either side, mine are resting on his chest. I twist my fingers into the tunic. He leans down and captures my lips in his. This time it's much slower, sweeter. I sigh into the kiss and Geralt nips a little at my lower lip. He pulls his lips away and rests his forehead on mine. "You are a dangerous woman Evalynn."

I smile at that. "I've never been called dangerous before. I rather like it."

"What does this mean?" He growls lowly.

I glance up at him confused. "I meant, what does this mean about our marriage?" He clarifies.

I giggle a little before going up on my tiptoes and kissing him softly. "Has anyone ever told you are an idiot?" I ask.

"More times than I can count."

"Good, I didn't want to have to be the first one. Of course I'll marry you." I tell him between kisses. He pushes me up against the door when I say that, my softer body molded against his ridiculously hard one. The kiss deepens and his tongue explores my mouth again. That same fire sears through my veins but it's more smoldering now, not as out of control.

The kiss slows again, but we are still breathing the same air. "You should probably go before someone suspects anything is amiss." I say reluctantly with a petulant frown.

Geralt heaves a large breath that fans out across my face. "I suppose I should...this wouldn't happen to be a dream would it?"

I giggle again and shake my head at him. "I am afraid not Geralt."

We separate and walk hand in hand back to the balcony. "And you call me dangerous." I remark as I watch him climb over the bannister, grappling hook in place. Before he goes he tilts my face up for one more tender kiss. Then he slips into the darkness. For once my life has changed overnight for the better.

GERALT

I can still feel her. Lying in bed I can still taste her honeyed lips, feel her soft body pressed to mine, smell the lavender scent of her hair. Evalynn's presence clings to me like a specter. I never thought that she might...that she would care for me. To be honest I still don't understand it but I am certainly not complaining. I was stunned when she first kissed me. Then a moment later something snapped and I wanted her, every single piece of her that she was willing to give. My imagination did not do her justice. Having her in my arms, kissing those pillowy lips that I had only dared to dream about before, was surreal. There have certainly been women I was close to in the past, but it was nothing like this. No one like her. To think that she agreed to marry me. That she actually wants me of all the noblemen in the world that would sell their soul for her hand. I don't want to fall asleep. I worry that I will wake up only to find out I had dreamed the entire thing.

Luckily when I wake the next morning and go to the great hall I see Evalynn. She smiles at me coyly and her face turns that lovely shade of pink. So it wasn't a dream after all. I want to take her hand in mine but George has her firmly planted at his side. I don't know how I will break it to the old Lord that I can't refuse her hand like he wants me to. Lula joins us with James trailing along after her. He seems fully captivated by the woman.

We hear horse hooves outside and I know that my uncle and cousins must have returned. The man has been busy in my absence. We all walk into the courtyard to greet them. Uncle swiftly dismounts and runs to embrace me. I never realize how much I have missed him until I see him again. He is the closest thing to a parent I have these days.

I notice Evalynn running as well as she flings herself into Jon's arms. If she weighed more than a sack of flour she might have knocked him backwards. She pulls Sharra into an embrace right after Jon. The relief on Sharra's face is palpable.

I quickly greet my cousins and embrace them as well. For as frustrating as they may be at times I still love them dearly. It is then I notice a tall woman with bronze skin and black curly hair riding with a group of knights carrying the house Mazzin symbol of a black scorpion on an orange flag. She appraises the courtyard looking bored and unimpressed.

Uncle seems to remember himself and goes to help her dismount before presenting the new guest to us. "Please allow me to introduce you all to Lady Ziva Mazzin of Sumatra. My lady, this is my nephew Lord Geralt Arden of the Blackwood Mountains and the Lords George and James Tolten of Riverspeer."

Lady Mazzin appraises us with the same bored expression as before and mutters out a curt "pleased to meet you."

The three of us glance at each other but all return the sentiment. George motions for the guards to open the doors so we can go inside. He makes a straight line for Evalynn again and keeps her tucked to his side. Eventually Evalynn gets introduced to my uncle and cousins. I almost smack Cesare upside the head when he takes her hand and it kisses it for far longer than appropriate. Lucretia is pleasant enough. Uncle is absolutely beaming.

My uncle and cousins come to my chambers to discuss all that has changed. Behind closed doors my cousins both seem more irritated. "So uncle, did you have something to tell me?" I ask in a mocking tone.

"Augh, it seems you already know. I assume George told you." He replies.

"Yes, and he wasn't too pleased about it."

"No I am sure he wasn't. I thought he would punch me when Jon and I first informed him."

Cesare finds my stash of honeyed mead and takes a large sip. "Evalynn looks sweeter than sugar. You are a lucky man Geralt. Luckier than some." He proclaims.

"Oh for gods sake not now Cesare! You will do what is best for this family, this issue has already been resolved." Uncle yells at him.

"I am not marrying that harpy." Cesare snarls.

Lucretia looks aghast. "Well if he isn't going to marry the Mazzin girl then I'm not going to marry that northern barbarian!"

"Both of you stop this nonsense right now! You will do what is necessary for this family!" Uncle bellows out. He turns on me. "And what of you Geralt? Will you refuse your suit?"

I raise an eyebrow at the three of them. Uncle has been very very busy apparently. "I would happily marry Evalynn tomorrow." I answer truthfully.

Cesare scoffs. "Of course you would, you get to marry the pretty compliant one. Why can't Geralt and I switch?"

"I told you Sumatra will only join us if we promise to crown a Mazzin as Queen! No switching!"

Cesare glares at Rodrigo before storming out.

"I don't understand why we have to marry at all. The Visconte are the rightful rulers. The other houses should be elated to have our allyship, marriage or not." Lucretia says haughtily.

"We need to solidify our partnership with them and the easiest way to weave us all together is to have the houses tied to us through marriage! The issue is resolved!" Uncle yells at her.

Lucretia looks livid. "I am not bedding that barbarian!" She says before waltzing out as well.

I glance over at uncle. "Well, at least you have me uncle." I tease while throwing my arm over his shoulders. He rolls his eyes but pats me on the back nonetheless.

Later that evening we all sit down for dinner together. George is fuming as Jon takes a seat next to Evalynn. I am sure the fact that Jon is the head of her household and is the one who decides whether or not she marries is what's upsetting him. No matter how much she may look like a Tolten she was born a Seater.

My uncle Rodrigo stands and taps his glass to make an announcement. A hush falls over the room. "I would like to take this opportunity to give my thanks. I must start with my dear friend Lord Tolten for being a most gracious host these past several months. Second, I must give thanks for new alliances. The King of The Boreal has been not only a steadfast ally, but a true friend to our cause in these trying times. House Mazzin has always been sympathetic to our cause and we are grateful to them for their continued support. And finally, I must thank House Arden - without whom I would not be standing here before you today. Through these bonds we have forged the beginnings of a great alliance the likes of which this world has not yet seen. It is my honor to proclaim that this bond we have created will be sealed and made permanent through three marriages that will unite all of our houses forever."

Everyone raises their glasses in cheers, although many are not happy about the speech. I notice Ziva Mazzin looks about as interested in Cesare as he is in her. I finally manage to catch Evalynn's eye and she gives me a soft cherubic smile. Cesare was right about one thing earlier, I am the lucky one.


	30. Riverspeer: duty and love, love and duty

JON

Lucretia is the most beautiful woman I have ever known and she could not be more obvious in her dislike of me. She has made that sentiment very clear during all of our travels together. The more time I spend with her the less I care about her beauty. I do not know what I can do, if anything, to make her happy. Lucretia was openly displeased with The Boreal and equally so with me. I have no problem marrying her for this alliance, but there is no way in ten hells I am allowing her to have power as Queen of The Boreal. Sharra will be perfectly capable of taking care of any sort of Queenly duties, besides producing heirs of course.

My only concern with this entire arrangement was Evalynn. I was unsure how she would react to another marital alliance after how horrific the last one went. Yet when I talked with her before dinner I was surprised to find that she was already aware and had no issue. George was about to rip my head off when I broached the subject but Evalynn was able to calm him and reminded him how honorable of a man Geralt is. She was the one who finally got the old Lord to stop fighting against it and agree to the match when she told us she cared for Geralt. When her and Geralt danced that evening it was clear their bond was much more than just friendship. He may not look like the knights and princes from her story books, but I suppose to Evalynn the man who saved her from King's Court must seem like one. Lucretia would barely tolerate me holding her hand while we danced. Cesare and Ziva were prodded to dance by Rodrigo as well and seemed as discontent as I was.

After all the festivities had ended and everyone had turned in for the night I go to find Sharra, I need an update from her on our food supply line and I'd rather get it now while I still remember. As I head to her chambers I notice the door is ajar. Slowing my pace I overhear the voices of both my sisters. I feel the tiniest bit guilty about spying on them but when I hear what they are talking about I cannot help it.

"...I would do it if you asked. I don't want to ever put you in that situation again Evalynn."

"I appreciate you saying that Sharra. Honestly I do, but this time is so much different. Geralt is so different." Evalynn says in a shy tone.

"As long as you are happy that is all that matters to me." Sharra tells her firmly.

"You know after everything that has happened I worried for the longest time I would never be happy again. Yet with him...I don't know, I think I could be."

I can hear Sharra letting out a deep sigh of relief. "That's all I need to hear. I was prepared to take a small guard and steal you away to Invarloch tonight truth be told."

The giggling is clearly coming from Evalynn. "I believe that is the kindest thing you have ever said to me Sharra. I am touched. There is no need for such drastic measures though. I don't think I could ever live in Invarloch again anyways, it would just be to different."

"Aye, it is different. Gods know it is going to become even more different when Jon marries that ingrate." Sharra grumbles.

"Oh Sharra you really mustn't speak of our future sister in law in such a way. I am sure she has many fine qualities about her if you give her the chance."

I hear snorting and I assume it's coming from Sharra. "Trust me I have given her plenty of chances. Lucretia's fine qualities don't extend past her appearance and that is putting it nicely."

I decide now would be the best time to announce my arrival before Sharra starts telling Evalynn anything more. I would like at least one of my sisters to get along with my future wife, if either of them is going to it will be Evalynn. I knock lightly at the door. Sharra yells at me to come in. I see the two of them sitting on the bed and eating a plate of sugared cookies. I pull up a chair next to them and steal one of the treats. It has been so long since the three of us were together like this, a pang runs through my chest at the reminder that we don't have father or Julliana here with us anymore. We are all that is left of our house.

Evalynn must be thinking of them as well. "You know, if my mother were here right now she would scold us for getting crumbs on the bed." She comments.

"Aye she would. Do you remember that time you went into the kitchens Sharra and accidentally knocked a bowl of flower on your head? Didn't you sneak back to bed afterwards and get the flour all over the sheets?" I recall the odd memory.

Sharra starts laughing. "Oh gods I forgot about that! Julliana was livid, she made me strip the bed and take it to the maids outside to wash. Although, she helped me clean up afterwards. My hair was a complete mess. Took her over an hour to get the flour out." She reminisces fondly.

Evalynn looks at us confused. "I don't remember that story."

"No you wouldn't, you were just a babe at the time." Sharra comments.

We spend the rest of the evening telling funny stories about our parents. It has been so hard to talk about them, but with my sisters...I don't know I suppose they are the only ones who understand. They are the only ones I can talk to about our parents without feeling like I want to curl into a ball.

EVALYNN

Grandfather still has a Riverspeer guard follow me around wherever I go but luckily it is only one. I decide now might be a good time to seek out Lucretia. I am sure Sharra did not give her the best impression of our family. I find Lula first to see if she wants to join us but she apparently has other plans to spend the day with my uncle James. I give her a pointed look but don't say anything further. My uncle is a lucky man that Lula is even considering him.

Eventually I track down Lucretia's chambers. A maid answers the door. After informing her mistress it is me she decides to let me in. Thankfully my guard stays outside the room. Lucretia truly is a great beauty, the sun hits her white hair just right and it makes her look resplendent in her red and silver dress.

"Lady Lucretia, I apologize if I am disturbing you. I simply wanted to reach out and see if we could have tea this afternoon."

She appraises me with a small frown. "I suppose I could make time for that." She snaps her fingers and barks at the maid to bring us tea at once. The poor maid scurries out of the room.

"Mmmh, so you grew up in Mascono I hear? My friend Lady Lula Mediciano is from there. She has told me how warm and beautiful the country is." I try to start the conversation.

"More beautiful than what I have seen of the five kingdoms so far, although I suppose this river may have a certain charm to it." She comments loftily.

I am slightly taken aback by her retort but I suppose this must seem a strange land to her. "Yes, well, I guess beauty comes in many different forms. Tell me did either of my siblings take you to the ice sheets north of Invarloch? I apologize on their behalf if they didn't, but it is truly a wonderful site to behold."

Lucretia looks mildly disgusted at my question. "Yes your brother mentioned them but I have no interest in ever going farther north than necessary. The entire place is cold and barren."

"Oh don't worry too much about that. You were up there during the winter time. Trust me the lands become much more fertile and fruitful come spring and summer. Even during the autumn the lands bear lots of different kinds of food like pumpkin, squash, and apples. Oh I forgot about the cranberries! You can only pick them in autumn, they have a very short window of time..." I trail off when I notice Lucretia is rapidly losing interest in this conversation.

The maid returns with our tea, thank the gods. It gives us something to sip on during this awkward silence.

Finally Lucretia starts speaking. "You know I was rather surprised to meet you yesterday. You are certainly not Geralt's usual type."

The comment makes my back stiffen. I feel a tiny inkling of being in the room with Queen Marseille again, although Lucretia is not half as clever. "I suppose that doesn't really matter in an arrangement does it." I reply in an even and unwavering tone.

She practically carries on without even acknowledging me. "He usually goes for tall brunettes who dress much less...well just much less. I guess you'll have to do though. You're comely enough for a northerner at least."

I may be shocked by her openly rude comment but I am certainly not going to give her the satisfaction of knowing it. "I am sure we will get along just fine Lady Lucretia, thank you for the heartfelt concern." I keep my voice perfectly smooth and serene.

It is now Lucretia's turn to be surprised but she does not hide it at all. It dawns on me that no one has ever instructed her. She is an open book. No wonder Sharra doesn't like her, every single emotion is clearly written on her face. I can see embarrassment, then agitation. She doesn't know how to respond to me though and can only seeth into her cup of tea.

"Some advice of my own for you Lady Lucretia. After all, we are to be sisters soon. My brother has never particularly cared for beautiful things. He admires them as all people do, but beyond that he is an ever practical man. All northern men are like that really, always practical. For his wedding gift might I recommend a new compass? I know his old one is ancient and likely to break any day." I say with a smile.

I think she picks up on the double meaning of my words because her face turns hot with anger but she cannot seem to formulate any sort of retort. The art of insulting someone without actually insulting them is lost on her.

"Tell me Lady Lucretia do you knit? Geralt was kind enough to get me the most lovely yarn when we were sailing through the gold pans. The wool is from the Blackwood Mountains apparently. He says they have the softest sheep in all the land. He got me a variety of colors. I would be happy to share with you."

That look of disgust returns to her face. "Of course I don't knit. I am to be a Queen, what sort of Queen knits?"

I put on a mock expression of surprise. "Oh dear, well, I suppose Sharra will just have to take the lead on that then. She is actually not a half bad knitter. It is only her stitching that is atrocious. I just don't think my dear sister has the patience for sewing detailed patterns."

Lucretia looks at me alarmed. "Sharra will have to take the lead on what?"

"Oh forgive me I keep forgetting myself. On Invarloch's annual autumn festival all of the ladies come together and each knit a square with yarn the color of their house. It is the Lady of Invarloch's duty to knit all of the squares together to form one large blanket. It is a tradition that the old Queen's of The Boreal started actually, which of course fell to the Lady of Invarloch once the kingdoms were united." I explain easily.

Lucretia looks worried. "So then...if I cannot knit Sharra will do it?"

"Of course she will! We are going to be your family after all." That just makes her more worried.

"Well, what if I told them we weren't going to make the blanket?" She asks.

I make a tsking sound. "I am afraid that wouldn't be possible. It is an old tradition, and as I am sure you have learned The Boreal is very fond of their traditions. They will expect it."

Lucretia seems to be getting more and more frustrated. "But, but I will be the Queen! If I am the Queen then I can tell the ladies what we will and will not do!"

I pretend to be mulling the thought over. "I suppose you could try...but then, oh I remember that time my mother tried to...nevermind you probably don't want to hear."

"NO! No, I would like to hear Evalynn." She asks a little desperately.

"Very well. There was one time when my mother held the spring solstice celebration within Invarloch's courtyard. You see the spring solstice celebration is always held in the blue fields just south of the castle. It is meant to give tribute to the old gods and wish for a bountiful harvest. Well, you can't exactly give tribute to old gods from within a new castle can you? Not a single Boreal lady talked to or wrote to her for the next four months. She had to apologize to each lady individually and explain she did not mean to insult the old gods." I regale her with the tail in a hushed scandalized tone. Lucretia looks appalled.

GERALT

Cesare, my uncle, and myself are all reviewing the blackwood naval forces; debating about whether I should sail with them from the bay of tears or march on foot with my forces who will be joining us shortly at Riverspeer. Only a few thousand of my men will be marching, most of my knights will attack by sea. We don't have to worry about phoenix tears this time, the old engineer was smuggled out to Riverspeer by the black louis along with all of his supply.

Suddenly Lucretia comes bursting into uncle's chambers. She seems upset and frenzied. "Barbarians, they are all barbarians father!" She screeches loudly.

He has the guards quickly close the door before anyone can overhear her outburst. "What is the matter Lucretia? Are you unwell?" Uncle looks at her concerned.

"Everything is the matter! I want to be Queen father but I will not marry into that horrendous family. I thought that at least the younger sister would be easier to put up with but she is the worst of them all." Lucretia hisses.

Uncle glances at me, but I simply shrug. I know Evalynn would never be overtly rude, especially not to another lady she did not know well. "Why don't you calm yourself and tell us what happened." He tries to reason with her.

She explains the entire encounter she just had with Evalynn in excruciatingly long detail. Uncle, Cesare, and I glance at one another and we must be thinking the same thing because we all look equally exasperated. Lucretia is getting out of hand, she needs to start growing up. "Well, what are you going to do about it?" She demands of her father.

"Lucretia dear...this has to stop. You are marrying into the Seater family. Everyone is marrying to secure an alliance. Nobody gets to back out, including you or your brother. You will have to learn how to get along with them. We will all be united as one large family soon enough. Besides I fail to see where the insult lies, from what you told me Lady Evalynn didn't say anything discourteous. It sounds as if she was merely offering you advice." Uncle lectures her.

Lucretia scoffs at that. "It was not what she said it was how she said it! She's a trickster, I didn't know how to tell her off! Everything she said was so, so underhanded!"

"Well I am certainly glad you didn't tell her off! Lucretia she is going to be your sister in law, we cannot afford for you to insult her. Gods know you have insulted her brother and sister enough as it is." Uncle says sternly. Hot angry tears spill down Lucretia's cheeks as she runs from the room. Cesare rolls his eyes but goes after her, if anyone can get through to her it is him.

Uncle gives me a pointed look. "Lady Evalynn...she is not just a lost babe in the woods is she?"

"No uncle, she certainly is not."

He gives me a knowing smirk. "Well at least it makes more sense why you agreed to the match so easily."

The weddings are going to be quick and not all that grand given how we are riding into war in the next few weeks. Three ceremonies will be held together in tandem here at Riverspeer. I think part of the reason at least is to prevent anyone from backing out. There is a decent sized monastery adjacent to Tolten's Castle. Many of the Riverspeer gentry and most of The Boreal Gentry are here. There are a few nobles from the blackwoods, including Lord Gallow who has been grinning like a mad fool every time he sees me.

The night before the ceremony I put Evalynn's wedding gift into a traditional velvet sack. It is a silver jewelry box that I was able to get a local smith to carve the house Arden sigil onto. When her grandfather finally gave me his blessing, after hours of threats on his part and many promises made on my part, he wanted Evalynn to have her mother's sapphire necklace and earrings. It's how I got the idea for the jewelry box in the first place. I look around the room at all of Evalynn's trunks. We decided to move her things to my quarters tonight, well I guess soon it will be our quarters. It will make it easier when we have to leave the morning after next for the Blackwood Mountains. It has been decided I will sail with my navy to King's Court.


	31. Riverspeer: the royal weddings

EVALYNN

I have never felt such equal parts nerves and excitement. I insisted that Lula had to stay with me last night. Gods know I wouldn't be here today without her. A chambermaid brings us both tea and biscuits. The maid was going to help me dress but Lula shoos her out. "It is your wedding day Evalynn, and I may not be your lady's maid anymore but that does not mean I cannot help you get ready as your friend."

I gaze at myself in the mirror and feel like I am watching another person. That woman in the white dress cannot be me can it? Even if I had a year to plan my wedding I would not change a thing about my dress. It is an old dress of my mother's with large white billowy sleeves. I stitched grey and dark blue flowers onto the front that makes it seem like they are sprouting from the white sash tied around my waist. With a sudden ache I miss my mother, she should be here today to help me, to guide me. Yet when I see Lula smiling at me softly in the mirror I think that maybe my mother is here today in some way or another.

Lula has braided the top half of my hair back, a traditional northern style, and weaves the blue cornflowers we picked yesterday into the braid. I pull her into the tightest embrace I can. "Thank you Lula. Truly, thank you, not just for today but for everything. I wouldn't have survived without you." I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. She has to wipe a few away herself and we simply hold each other for a couple of minutes.

When the time is near I hear a knock at the door. The guards open it and there is grandfather and uncle. James makes a gesture to Lula and they quickly say their well wishes and goodbyes to me. It is just grandfather now.

He looks at me as if he is seeing a ghost. "Gods, you really are your mother's child, you know that? Having you here these past few weeks, being able to see you again...it is like having a small part of her back."

I try not to cry but can't seem to stop myself. I rush into his open arms. I know that without a doubt those arms will always be open to catch me. "Oh grandpa, I miss her too. I wish more than anything she could be here today." I say somberly.

I can feel a few sobs shake his body as he holds me tight. I lost my mother and that was almost more than my soul could bear. I do not know how my grandfather even gets out of bed in the morning after losing his only daughter.

After several minutes we are both able to collect ourselves. "You know, she would call us both fools for standing around crying on your wedding day." He says wiping his eyes.

I laugh a little at that. "Yes she would."

He lets me check myself in the mirror one more time before we walk to the monastery. We stand in front of the large blue painted wooden doors behind Lucretia and her father. Lady Ziva and an uncle who brought her are at the start of the procession.

While we wait for the doors to open grandfather turns to me one last time. "Last chance?"

I playfully jab my elbow into his side. "I don't need it. I told you that I am happy to marry Geralt." 

"I know, I know. If it were any other man I would never have agreed to give you away." He says with a bit more seriousness to his voice.

Just then the monastery doors open and the nuns choir starts singing. We both stare straight ahead and slowly walk inside. The first priest asks who presents Lady Ziva Mazzin to the gods, her uncle Sir Arnold Mazzin proclaims he does. Then the priest asks who seeks the Lady's hand and Cesare answers. The second priest asks who presents Lady Lucretia Visconte to the gods and her father proclaims he does. Then the priest asks who seeks the Lady's hand and Jon answers. Finally I am standing in front of Geralt and I cannot help but smile at him. The third priest asks who presents Lady Evalynn Seater to the gods. Grandfather proudly proclaims he does. Then the priest asks who seeks the Lady's hand and Geralt answers. Before grandpa places my hand in Geralt's he gives it a quick kiss and winks at me.

It feels like it is just Geralt and I right now standing before the eyes of the gods. Perhaps that is how your wedding day is meant to feel. The priests recite the blessings of the heavenly father followed by the loving mother, then the water of life, the fields of plenty, the dutiful son, the virgin daughter, the warm hearth, the howling winds, the wise woman, and the soul. They call on each of the gods to watch over and bless our unions to be fruitful.

The priest asks Geralt if he promises to love and cherish, hold and protect, through sickness and through health from this life until the next. When he says I do I feel as though my heart is so full it could burst. The priest turns to me and asks the same promises. I say I do. We both place a silver ring on each other's finger. The priest proclaims we may now seal our bond with a kiss. I reach up cradling the scarred side of his face in my hand. He leans over wrapping a hand around my waist and kisses me. It is the simplest of kisses, over before it even began, but the most profoundly real thing I have ever felt.

GERALT

My mind can barely wrap itself around the fact that I am currently kissing my wife. Evalynn Seater is now Evalynn Arden. She is my wife. I could stand here kissing this woman, this woman who is mine, forever but the priest makes the tiniest "hmm-hmm" and I remember myself. Pulling away reluctantly I see those blue eyes gaze up at me. Happiness flooding through them. I would do almost anything to have her look at me that way everyday for the rest of our lives. The entire room cheers and suddenly it is like the two of us are pulled back into reality. I catch Lord Gallow whistling at us. Her small soft hand rests in my large calloused one and I cannot help but marvel at the silver bands on each of our finger's, signifying to the rest of the world that we are wed.

We walk out of the monastery arm in arm. The sun is starting to set, the orange rays reflecting off of her red hair. She is the most singularly beautiful person I have ever met in my entire life. She looks like a creature of divination come from the heavens. A warm blush colors her cheeks as I stare at her. "What is it husband?" I realize very quickly that I like her calling me husband even more than I like her calling me Gearlt.

"You are so beautiful I don't even think the word itself does you justice." I tell her. That only makes her blush more. "Hmm, maybe you will just have to create a new word then." She says teasingly.

The entire wedding party just barely manages to fit into the great hall. We have a large feast for everyone present. Lots of people make toasts to all the new couples. I barely hear any of it, not until my uncle stands for his toast. "To my son, daughter, and nephew. I could not be more happy for the three of you or more proud than I am on this most glorious day. I have had the privilege to watch you all grow into the noble and honorable people you are now, and I know that you will continue to be so in your respective marriages. I am overjoyed to welcome equally noble and honorable people into our family. We are all truly blessed by the gods on this day."

We all raise a glass and shout out "here, here!" to his speech.

Once we have all eaten far too much and drank more than we should, the bards call for the newly wed couples to come to the floor for a dance. I take Evalynn's hand and lead her onto the open floor. Thankfully they start the tempo of a simple waltz. I pull Evalynn close by the small of her waist and lead her along.


	32. Riverspeer: night of spite, hate, and love

CESARE

Oh gods I can't believe I'm married. I am fairly certain my new wife hates me and is more likely to stab me tonight then let me shove my cock in her. In fact I worry she might try to cut it off if I bring it anywhere near her. I barely touch her as we dance. Ziva may be beautiful but she also looks as if she could kill a man in one hundred different yet equally painful ways. Her obsidian eyes bore into mine like if she glares hard enough it will smite me into dust.

Trying to avoid her harsh gaze I glance over at Lucretia and Jon. She has toned down the dramatics since father's scolding the other day but she still looks miserable. Jon doesn't appear much happier. The only two who are positively beaming and staring into each other's eyes like disgusting love sick puppies is Geralt and Evalynn. Gods my life is unfair. Why does he get to have the doting little virgin while I get stuck with the tempestuous harpy that told me the first day we met she wasn't a virgin. I think she was hoping that would be enough to get the wedding called off but father didn't care in the slightest when I told him. I don't see why Ziva has to be the Queen, I am sure Evalynn would have been just as qualified. Why do the Sumatrans have to be so damn stubborn - couldn't they have been satisfied by the Blackwood Mountains? This is ridiculous.

Finally this terrible night comes to an end. Everyone cheers at us as we go back to my chambers. The moment we are out of the public's view she drops my hand in disgust. I open the door and she knocks me in the shoulder as she passes by. Ziva yanks a blanket off the bed and instantly goes for the settee.

"So...do you want to exchange wedding gifts now?" I ask awkwardly.

"No. I'm going to sleep. You can have the bed." She replies curtly.

"Oh no please, you take the bed, I don't mind taking the settee." I say honestly. Gods this night was bad enough without her constant need to emasculate me.

She stares at me with that piercing gaze for a moment but acquiesce's and goes up on the bed, throwing the extra blanket at me. She doesn't say anything else. Just turns her back to me. "Well, good night Ziva."

JON

Lucretia so clearly hates me. I would be more disheartened if I didn't find her equally as disagreeable. The only redeeming quality she has is her looks. They are very fine, probably the finest looking woman I have ever seen, but I am not so foolish as to think her looks make up for her being a self-centered chit. We twirl around the room. I glance over at Cesare and Ziva, if stares could kill he would be a dead man. I am thankful for Evalynn's happiness at least. Thankful she has found someone who cares for her. I don't think anyone could ever truly deserve her but Geralt comes fairly close. She wouldn't be with us today if it weren't for him.

Eventually the crowd cheers for us as we go off to my chambers. This whole evening is a farce, but at least it is a farce that is coming to an end. All we have to do is consummate this marriage and I won't have to deal with her for at least a few weeks. I am sure she is just as thrilled with the prospect of being able to rid herself of me come morning.

We both go behind our own partitions and change into our bed clothes. I have been with women before but they were all women who were moderately interested in me, or at least paid to pretend to be. I run my fingers through my black curls trying to calm down before coming out. If Lucretia fully dressed was a vision then her in a night shift was, well, there really aren't any words to describe her. Good gods I think my brain might be frozen. My mouth has gone completely dry. Before I know what is happening she walks up to me, pulls my face down and kisses me. It is filled with so much anger and venom I can almost taste it. That pulls me out of my reverie. "Are we going to get this over with or do I have to do it myself?" She spits out.

"Whatever you say brat." I ground out. I bite back at those pink lips, she gasps a little but is unrelenting at trying to take the upper hand. We mirror each other; she pulls on my hair then I pull on hers, I push her up against the wall then she spins us and pushes up against me. I'm not sure when we finally make it to the bed but by that point we are practically growling at each other. I have never been equal parts angered and aroused by someone before. I fall on top of her while she starts pulling at my night shirt. I help to take the wretched thing off then our mouths go back to attacking one another. My hands start working their way up her long thighs, pushing her night shift up as I go. Suddenly she flips us and is sitting on top of me. I reach up and just rip the stupid shift off of her. We both stare at the other in all of our naked glory, hearts beating rapidly, eyes blown. I feel her wrap her thin fingers around my member that's already hard as a rock then she slowly slides herself on top of me. I am not sure if I am in hell or heaven with the feeling of her wrapped around me. I finally come back to myself and look up at her perfectly smug face as she slowly rides me. Oh I'll give her something to be smug about. I flip us again so I'm on top, my body seems to have a mind of its own as I slam into her to the hilt. I grab onto her hip as I pull out and shove into her again. She tries to flip back on top but I've finally regained my senses enough to not be caught off guard by her. I start a steady rhythm and gods it feels good, so very very good. She wraps her legs around me instead and grabs onto my hair yanking it hard as I push into her over and over again. Each of my grunts is matched by one of her moans until I practically see white with pleasure.

GERALT

The moment we walk back to our chambers I push her up against the door and lean down to kiss her, gods I can't believe I get to kiss her. Evalynn wraps her arms around my shoulders and I nip down on that plush honey flavored bottom lip of hers. I don't know what she puts on them but gods do they taste good. Her little moan when our tongues start their dance again sends a thrill straight to my loins. She pushes impatiently at my vest and I almost rip the damn thing off. She tugs at my tunic and I yank that pesky barrier off as well. Evalynn pulls me back down onto her, lips biting and hungry as we clash together again. Those small soft fingers touch my bare chest and her nails lightly rake down my skin. I feel like my nerves are on fire and my stomach clenches at her unknowingly sensual touch. I push myself closer to her, pinning her against the door and trapping her hands against my chest. My wandering hands have a mind of their own and seem to want as little space between us as possible. I grab onto the back of her thighs and pull her legs up to wrap around my bare waist. Her face is suddenly much closer to mine, those lips are cherry red and swollen. I nose my way down her jaw line and nip at the skin until I reach the spot just behind her ear and get a beautiful breathy whimper from her. I feel my fingers dig deeper into the plush of her thighs through her wedding dress. I have the overwhelming urge to shred the thing off but I think that would frighten her.

"Oh gods Geralt." She squeaks out in that impossibly high bell chime voice. I bite down a little harder on the milky skin of her neck and get another squeak, her nails dig into my chest in reaction. I move one hand to her back and start pulling on the bow keeping the dress up, I pause and look in those blue eyes making sure it's alright, she gives a shaky nod. I quickly yank the bow and pull the strings loose. She brushes those swollen lips softly over mine. The tenderness makes me slow everything down for a moment. I move us to the bed and set her gently on it, hovering over her. Those endless river blue eyes peer up at me pupils blown, skin flushed, and her rather ample chest heaving. Red curly hair fanned out beneath her, wild flowers still scattered through it. "I'm still working on a better word for beautiful." I murmur. She lets out a breathless laugh. "I can wait Geralt, we have a lifetime for you to figure it out afterall."

I pluck at her honeyed lips again and ever so slowly pull her dress down bit by bit. Once it's past her curvaceous hips she shimmies a little to get out of it. I kick off my shoes and we both roll onto the bed. I lie next to her and she moves closer before taking her hand and tracing one of my scars with a feather light touch. Somehow that moment is more intimate than everything we have done since coming into this room. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too..." She says meekly, pulling her hand away. I grab her hand before she can yank it back, cupping her palm to kiss it. "You don't ever have to apologize for touching me Evalynn."

Evalynn ever so slowly kisses my scarred cheek. I don't think I've ever had someone kiss let alone even touch my scar before. I feel a shiver rip through my body. My hand slides up her shift covered thigh to the small curve of her waist. She moves and places the tenderest of kisses on my lips. Evalynn pulls back a tiny bit and looks at me shyly. "I've never done this before." She whispers.

"Do you trust me Evalynn?" I ask, only a hair's breadth away.

Her gaze is searching and penetrating. "Yes."

"You say the word and I stop, alright?" I say pecking along her neck. She gives a small nod. I keep making my way down to her collar bone then carefully undo the pink bow and pull at the edge of her shift. My mouth moves before my hands do and nip down her breast until I reach her rose pink nipple. She keens and arches her back into me, tugging at my hair. Gods she feels good, she tastes good.

I glance up at her and she looks stunned, mouth agape. "Do you still trust me?" I ask with a low cadence. She nods quickly and lets out a breathy yes. I nuzzle my way down her stomach until I am settled between her legs and slowly push her shift up those soft creamy thighs. I trail along after my fingers with my mouth, sending shivers up Evalynn's spine. At last I reach my goal. I kiss up her inner thigh and put one hand on her hip bone. She takes in a deep breath when I put my thumb on her mons and find that small bundle all women share. "Oo-o-hh" she stutters out. I grin and put my mouth over that bundle, tonguing against it. Her next "oh" is much louder and her hand tugs almost painfully hard at my hair. Her hips seem to be moving of their own accord, my hand having to keep them in place. She is far more responsive than I imagined.

I keep laving against that bundle and her hips try to move even more, gods she is sensitive. After a few minutes of feeling her wriggle underneath me I decide to test a finger and find she is already wet. I've never been with a virgin before, I didn't expect her to be quite this tight. I move the finger slowly to give her a chance to say no. She cries out a little aww but doesn't tell me to stop. I keep moving the finger and return my ministrations to her bundle, waiting for her to relax into it. When she finally does she gives a startled cry and yells out "Geralt!"

I take the finger out and kiss up along her hip bone. "Yes wife?"

"What was that?" She asks innocently.

I keep making my way further up her body until I'm back at her neck. "Pleasure dear wife."

"Oh, I never knew...no one ever told me - told me about that." She says through rasped breaths.

"I would imagine ladies don't talk about it much." I comment, moving my way again to pluck at her lips.

Evalynn stiffens a little underneath me before moving those deft fingers down my chest and slowly down my stomach, gods she has no idea how she feels. I just about lose it when I realize she is trying to undo my pants. I reach down and feel her small hands are shaking slightly. "You don't need to do that." I whisper. I hesitantly undo my pants and watch to make sure she isn't going to suddenly bolt. I kick my final piece of clothing off the bed. She stares at my chest and draws some random pattern on it with a finger. "I - I am ready Geralt. If you want to, I mean?" She asks as if there is a world in which I wouldn't want her.

"Evalynn, I will always want to." I kiss her again and it deepens instantly. Heat searing between us, her soft body writhing underneath only stirs me on more. Her warm thighs wrap around my waist and there is no space between us. I knead one hand down the back of her thigh and use the other one to line myself up with her. I look into her eyes once more to make sure, she gives a tiny nod. I push past her maidenhood and gods she is warm and wet and feels far better than anything in my wildest imagination. I go in slowly, her face pinches for a minute and I swallow her surprised gasp with a kiss. "Gods Evalynn, you have no idea how you feel." I growl out. It is an oddly sublime torture being in side of her but not being able to move yet. Finally after what feels like an eternity she tells me it is alright to move. I slowly pull out and dig my fingers in her hip before pushing back in. I groan with each thrust, her little moans spurring me on faster and faster, biting into the skin of her neck. I reach down and push on the bundle at her core as I keep pumping in and out. Just as Evalynn lets out a soundless cry I reach my own bliss.


	33. Riverspeer: the morning after

EVALYNN

I wake up the next morning, my head pillowed on a hard chest and a large arm binding me close to a warm body. Cracking my eyes open I peer up and see Geralt's face sleeping soundly, his shoulder length silvery hair skewed all over the pillow. He looks peaceful, relaxed. I gently place a kiss on his chest before carefully slipping out from underneath his arm. I grab the sheet and pull it off the bed wrapping it around me. My shift was mysteriously ripped during the night. I go into the small ladies dressing room and see a bowl of water sitting on the vanity. I decide now might be a good time to clean up a touch before Geralt sees me. I rinse myself quickly and then sit in front of the mirror staring in horror at my hair. I try my best to tame it but can't do much more than twist it and pin it back, although that only makes the bruises Geralt left on my neck that much more obvious. I hear someone moving back in the bedroom and peek out from behind the door. Geralt has finally risen and looks about as confused as I was, then relieved when he sees me. "I thought you might have left." He grumbles out.

I walk out in this ridiculous sheet and stand in front of him as he finishes buttoning his pants. I crook my finger to signal for him to come down to my level. I twirl a strand of his hair around the crooked finger and kiss him. He cradles my head and deepens it, after a minute we finally break apart. "Good morning husband." I say lazily resting my chin on his bare chest peering up at him. He wraps his hands around my waist. "Good morning wife, any chance I can negotiate for the sheet?" Geralt asks with that rueful grin. I ponder the possibility when a knock comes to the door.

"My lord, we must start making preparations for departure." A guard calls through the door.

Geralt looks irritated by the disturbance. "Maybe you can negotiate another time." I giggle.

He opens the door slightly and I can overhear him grumbling something to the guard. He closes the door and turns back to me. "A chambermaid will be here in a few moments with breakfast and can help you dress." He says rather mournfully.

I reach out and slip my small hand into his large one. "Must we leave today?"

Geralt squeezes my hand slightly in response. "I am afraid we must. Evalynn I - I want you to know that just because we're married doesn't mean I'm going to lock you away at Skytop. When this war is over, you just have to say the word and we can come visit your grandfather."

I stare down at my feet for a moment. "I know that Geralt." Suddenly I remember a rather important ritual we had forgotten and snap my head back up to him. "Oh my gods, we completely forgot to exchange wedding gifts last night!"

He laughs at me. "I suppose we did, you are rather distracting."

I roll my eyes at him, sure I was the distracting one. I open the traveling chest that I remember putting his gift in. He goes and pulls out a similar velvet package from his nightstand. I hop back up on the bed and he comes to sit next to me. "I want you to open mine first." I say excitedly. Geralt being ever obliging does as I request. He looks momentarily stunned as he opens it. "It's a spyglass. How did you even get this?"

I give him a tiny half shrug. "I have my sources." He seems enthralled by the gift. Spyglasses are a fairly new invention so I didn't expect he would have one yet.

"Thank you wife." He tilts my chin up slightly and kisses me appreciatively.

Geralt hands me his gift. I quickly open it up to find an ornately designed silver jewelry box with the House Arden sigil on it. I let out a gasp. "Oh Geralt, it's beautiful!" He tells me to open it up. Tears spring to my eyes when I do and find my mother's sapphire necklace and earrings. "Oh Geralt, this is - this is just, I can't believe grandfather gave these to you. Thank you Geralt. This is the best gift I have ever received." My voice is thick, unshed tears barely being held at bay. I wrap my arms around him finding comfort in his warm embrace.

The chambermaid's knock at the door brings an end to the perfect moment. He pulls back and kisses my hands before going to let the maid in so we can get ready to depart.

CESARE

There is a crick in my neck from having to sleep on that damn settee. Ziva doesn't say a word to me as she goes about the room getting ready for the day. I try in vain to get her to talk about anything to no avail. Eventually we join everyone else in the great hall to see Geralt and his new bride off. They are nauseating to watch. He is constantly touching some part of her, mostly her hand but still it feels like a slight each time they gaze at each other adoringly. Why could I not have that with Ziva?

Lucretia, Jon, and Sharra join as well to see the happy couple off. It took me a while to understand what Lucretia meant about Evalynn being tricky, but once I had a couple of conversations with the girl I started to get it. She never slips. Always says the right and proper thing, yet every single word she speaks seems to have a hidden meaning that I can't quite figure out. Maybe that's why Geralt is so taken with her. Certainly a mysterious creature.

Father decided to come and stand by me while we wave them off as they sail down the river. He claps a hand on my shoulder, still smiling and waving, but I can tell I am not going to like the conversation we are about to have. His smile is too tight when he is forcing it, it gives it away. "My dear boy how did your wedding night go? Was it everything you had hoped it would be?"

"Of course father. My new wife is oh so...pleasant." I manage to spit out.

He keeps his arm slung around my shoulder leading us inside; not loosening his grip until we reach a secluded alcove. "Cesare, did you or did you not consummate the marriage?"

I look at the wall behind him. I cannot meet his gaze. "Does it matter?"

He scoffs at me. "Yes it fucking matters! If it remains unconsummated it could be annulled. People will talk Cesare. People will notice when you two produce no heir!"

I roll my eyes at him. "Relax, we will consummate it eventually and give you an heir. It will just take time for her to warm to the idea is all."

"Warm to the idea? Warm to the fucking idea my brilliant son says! What is the matter with you? Your sister didn't like it but she consummated her marriage. I know for a fact Geralt did. Why in ten hells can't the two of you?" He works himself up into a fury.

"Because she will not have me! Alright, she does not want me in her bed. It is not as if I did not try and initiate relations last night. The woman just has absolutely no interest in it." I hiss back.

Father looks irate. "Of course she has no interest in it, she has no interest in you! How did you expect to win her over when you can barely manage the minimum of what is expected? You have paid Ziva almost no attention. The night after she joins our camp I catch you in bed with some village whore, a whore that spread word of her conquest with you the next morning. I told you from the beginning that the Sumatran's are a proud people."

I stare hard at the ground. I have come to find that Father's lectures and joy in pointing out my ineptitudes is rather a constant in life. Father lets out a large sigh. "Forgive me Cesare, I did not mean to speak so harshly. I just...I need you to understand how important this is. We are talking about the future line of succession to the throne here. Please promise me you will take this seriously and try?" I simply nod at his request and stalk away. If he is so hellbent on my harpie of a wife getting fucked why doesn't he just do it himself then.

That evening I return to our chambers. Determined at the very least to come to an understanding with Ziva. I can give her time and I can certainly give her space, but we will need to get this over with eventually.

She glances up from her vanity mirror when I enter in the midst of brushing her thick dark hair. "I think you and I need to have a heart to heart dear wife." I say sitting down on the settee. She glances at me again, but otherwise makes no gesture. I clear my throat and continue on. "It seems that we have rather gotten off to a poor start. You clearly are not interested in being married to me; I know that I am not always the easiest to get on with. However, this is where we find ourselves so we must endeavor to make the most out of the situation. There is no getting around the fact that we will have to consummate the marriage at some point. I am not saying we go for it tonight and I am not saying we have to enjoy it or enjoy each other's company. It is simply a necessity of being married and producing heirs."

Ziva continues to brush her hair, staring at me during my entire monologue. She finally sets the brush down and turns to me. "I will lie with you when we take the five kingdoms, not before. My father may have sold me to you but I get to decide when I produce my child. I will not fall pregnant by a known rake who has not yet taken back the crown. It would be shameful."

Augh, so that's what her problem is. She doesn't want a child tied to us if we fail. I throw my hands up in the air exasperated. "Fine, we can do it your way."


	34. Lady of The Blackwood Mountains

EVALYNN

The mountains are breathtaking, it feels like I wandered into a painting. It is just the beginning of winter and the tops are already snowcapped. Strangely enough I missed the cool weather. There is something ancient and almost surreal about these mountains. Geralt rides by my side everyday, pointing out various peaks and passages. I worry that he won't ever let me out of his sight line. He was always overprotective when we were in King's Court together but since our marriage that has only seemed to ramp up.

We stop and stay overnight in a couple of small towns along the trail. I did not anticipate everyone to be quite so welcoming of me, an outsider, a Boreal lady. Tonight we stay in the town of Sterling, the magistrate Sir Pyke and his wife Emilie are ever gracious and insist we lodge at their home.

Emilie is kind enough to get me more wool. My husband needs a thicker tunic with the weather turning and I have seen his old traveling one, it is atrocious and should be burned. I just finished his new socks the other day. He was so stunned when I gave them to him a stiff breeze could have knocked him over. We chat and work on our knitting in her lady's chamber for a while until dinner is prepared. The entire town is having a small gathering outdoors tonight.

I figure it is better if I remain in my dark blue travelling dress it won't make me look ostentatious. Geralt is easy enough to track down, his height and white hair stand out in a crowd. He is talking with Sir Pyke and Lord Gallow by a large bonfire. I slide up next to him and tuck my hand into his arm. The two gentlemen give a small bow and murmur "my lady" before continuing their discussion about supplies for the navy. The blackwood fleet is to set sail in just two weeks time. I don't like thinking about Geralt having to leave with them. Eventually the discussion moves to this year's barley and wheat crop, they have had a surplus for the year.

"Well we could either store it to have extra for the winter or trade it with the grasslands. They had a large fire a few months back and I am sure will be in need. Is there anything in particular we want from them?" Lord Gallow asks while looking expectantly at both Geralt and myself.

"Hmm, we could use more cotton. I am sure supplies will be running low after the upcoming battle. Most of it will need to go to bandages." Geralt ponders then glances over at me.

"Pardon, but what if we kept half and traded half? If the grasslands are more in need than we are I would imagine we could get more cotton per bushel than we normally would." I pipe in. Sir Pyke looks shocked but Geralt and Lord Gallow must be becoming more used to my input because they agree with me. I think I am going to rather enjoy being Lady Arden.

Later that evening Emilie and I sit with the few orphans from the town's abbey. They are surprisingly decently clothed and all appear relatively healthy and well fed. Maybe that is why I have felt such kinship with the blackwood mountains; they are like The Boreal in the sense that they take care of their own. It is heartwarming to see especially after spending the past three years in King's Court watching the children of the streets starve to death. Of course that is all the children want to hear about tonight, the grandeur of my time at the White Palace. They are young so I fudge the details and embellish a little. At some point they ask Emilie and I for a song. The only one we both know is an old ballad "The Gypsies Lady". Not exactly the kind of song you would sing at high court, but it is fun and easy enough for the children to follow along with us and sing parts of it as well.

GERALT

It is getting late and our traveling party needs to retire soon if we are to leave early tomorrow and make it to Skytop before nightfall. Of course my wife is surrounded by the local children and a few other townsfolk as her and Emilie lead them in a spirited rendition of the gypsies lady. I always figured Evalynn would be a good singer, her speaking voice is so even and melodic, but she is more than just good. Her singing is clear and high and captivating. I stand back and watch, it is a nice site. My people like her and in a short time I think they will grow to love her. I was worried at first about how she might be received, how she might not like being in the mountains. There was apparently nothing to fear though. My people are generally honest and without pretense. Evalynn has been quick to drop that neutral mask and the real her fits in well here. At her core she is kind, generous, and smart; she just needed to be somewhere that allowed her to show it.

When the song has finished I walk up to her and that perfect smile is beaming at me. I help her out of the seat and place a quick kiss on her hand before informing everyone we have to retire for the evening. The children look crestfallen but she promises to see them off before we depart tomorrow. Everyone we pass as we make our way to the Magistrate's home bows to us and gives heartfelt congratulations. Sir Pyke confessed to me earlier how pleased all of the other town magistrates are that I have finally married, and that my marriage was to a respected noblewoman from lands they are well familiar with. I didn't realize how important the issue of me being married was to everyone. My uncle certainly knew though. That man is always ten steps ahead of me.

Evalynn is obviously tired from all of our travelling. Even on the few nights when we haven't coupled she still gives me a soft goodnight kiss and curls up into my side to sleep. I never fully realized how comforting it is to have someone in your arms each night you fall asleep and each morning you awaken. I've developed the habit of gingerly running my fingers through her hair before we drift off. I can't recall a time my nights have ever been so peaceful.

As we ready for departure from Sterling the same children from last evening come up to Evalynn and each give her a small handful of wildflowers. She must have left a larger impression on them than I realized. She thanks each of them and pulls them into a tight embrace. Their little hands waving wildly at her as we ride off. Evalynn braids the small flowers into her horse's mane. She asks me what each of the flowers are, I only know a few of them though. My father only bothered to teach me about the ones that were poisonous. Thankfully Sir Gregor, one of my knight's that has been guarding her since we first met in King's Court, is much more familiar with our mountainous fauna and enthusiastically teaches her.

We reach Skytop shortly before nightfall. I watch with pride as Evalynn takes in the white castle towering over the mountain top with awestruck eyes. Skytop is an architectural feat and one of the crowning achievements of the Arden dynasty. Back when the Blacktop Mountains were a separate kingdom thousands of years ago it is where the old Arden King's and Queen's reigned.

Sir Luwin our stewart couldn't be happier that a lady will finally preside over Skytop castle once again and greets us both enthusiastically. His wife Georgiana takes Evalynn on a tour while Luwin and I go to my offices so he can give me an update on troop movements and the preparations for our departure before my meeting with the ship captains tomorrow. Happy to finally be back in my home I make my way to my chambers...our chambers now. I find Evalynn already in the sitting room reading a book. She glances up and smiles at me. "I was wondering where you had wandered off to." She comments mischievously.

"Had to see to a few things before the captains come tomorrow." I say while plopping myself on the settee next to her.

Evalynn snaps her books closed and turns to face me with a thoughtful expression. "Anything I can do to help?"

I sigh before taking her small hand in mine, tracing the faint lines within her palm. "Just being present at the meeting would be help enough. Prove to them that Riverspeer and The Boreal are truly with us."

"Of course." She replies gently.

We have a nice dinner in the alcove that overlooks the mountains to the north. It never really occurred to me until I met Evalynn how lonely I had been in this castle all on my own these past few decades. Everyone in the castle seems relieved that I have finally married. Even the old grouchy maid Magdalene, who has been working for the Arden household since the dawn of time, looks happy to see a new lady of Skytop when she brings us our food. I'm sure the castle staff are all feverishly gossiping about us.

EVALYNN

I go into my private ladies room off the bedchamber to ready myself for the night. A young maid named Gertrude helps me out of my dress and undoes my plated hair before brushing it out. I dismiss her before throwing on my nightshift and applying the various lotions my mother always instructed me to put on before bed. I head back into our bedchamber. Shivering slightly as my feet hit the cold stone floor I walk quickly to get into the bed that Geralt is already in. He chuckles lightly at me. "For a northern lady you certainly get cold easily. I should put a rug outside your door."

"Oh hush, I've always run cold." I snip back at him while crawling across the bed until I'm tucked next to his warm body.

"I didn't say I minded it." Geralt jokes with me before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

I squint my eyes at him. "Clearly not."

He glances down at my mouth for just a moment before his lips are on mine. They're soft at first and I feel myself slowly melting against his large frame. One of my hands caresses the side of his cheek as my own lips become more and more pliant. Geralt moves one of his knees between my thighs, spreading them apart before rolling on top so he is hovering over me cradled between my legs. I can already feel my lower belly begin to clench in anticipation. When we couple it always feels...transcendent. Like we have found a small piece of the heavens on earth. I kiss him back with more earnestness this time, rolling my body up to meet his. That always seems to get a quick response from him and tonight is no exception. His broad rough hands knead up the flesh of my thighs. One hand grabs at the skin just below my arse while the other hand slides between our bodies and I feel one of his skillful fingers slip inside of me. I let out an involuntary high pitched gasp as my hips begin to move of their own accord. I can feel him smiling against my mouth. I nip at his bottom lip in retribution. He lets out a rumbling laugh as his finger dives deeper into my core and he rubs against that spot that makes my limbs feel like pudding. Geralt enjoys toying with me far too much. It doesn't take long for my body to reach that precipice before he sends it tumbling over the edge. It always causes me to make this strange almost soundless cry. Before my body can come down from this otherworldly feeling Geralt replaces his finger with something much longer and thicker. My body moves with his as he pushes into me over and over again in a rhythmic motion akin to waves crashing ashore. My nails claw at his shoulders. Our lips not quite kissing anymore but just barely touching; my odd breathy moans mixing with his panting grunts. I feel my body begin to reach that edge again but this time we both go flying over it together; which somehow makes the searing pleasure reaching even the tips of my toes that much more intense.

Geralt eventually pulls out of me and rolls on his side but our legs are still intertwined. It always takes several minutes for us to catch our breath and come back to our senses. My heavy lidded gaze falls upon his face. I enjoy watching him after we...he's just - just so much more relaxed, unguarded than I've ever seen him before. His soft yellow eyes find mine and we stare at each other in some sort of wonderment.


	35. Marching to war

JON

I rip open the flap of my tent. That woman is going to be the death of me. When we take back King's Court she can stay there for all I care. Evalynn used to complain when we traveled when she was what? Five? Yet somehow my thirty year old wife is ten times worse than a toddler ever was.

Sir Mason, one of my right hand men, trails along shortly behind me. "Your highness that was..."

I cut him off before he can finish the sentiment. "She is a fucking nightmare."

He shuffles awkwardly on his feet. "I wasn't going to use those words your highness. I was only going to say that your relations with the Queen seem...turbulent."

I snort. "Turbulent, that's one word for it."

Sir Mason looks contemplative. "If you would permit me your highness to offer my counsel as a married man?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose for a moment before throwing my hand up in the air. "Aye, why not? It's not as if things could possibly get any worse between us."

"People have a way of living up or down to your opinion of them." He replies seriously.

I glare at him. "So what, you're saying it's my fault she's acting like an ingrate brat?"

Sir Mason narrows his eyes slightly. "All I'm saying is that she might not act in such a way towards you if you did not expect it of her."

I cross my arms and stare hard at the ground. I begrudgingly admit to myself that the man may have a point, but I'm certainly not going to tell him that. "Mmh-mmh, well, thanks for the advice. I've got work to do if that will be all Sir Mason?"

He gives me a quick bow and mutters out a "yes your highness" before exiting the tent. We've only just left Riverspeer. With this large of an army it's going to take a little under three weeks to get there on foot. As I sit in my chair my body goes limp with fatigue. Just as I am about to nod off the tent flap opens again. My eyes snap up to see Sharra standing there. "What do you want?" I ask with a hard edge to my tone. I wince internally, she didn't deserve that.

She arches one dark bushy eyebrow at me. "Thought you should know we heard back from the messenger sent to Penn Castle. The new lord of the grasslands Samuel Hawthorne will let us pass without contest. He will not join us though. Says they have lost enough men to the Rochester's."

I run a hand down my face, feeling the scruff that has accumulated over these past couple of days. "Understandable. I didn't really expect him to join."

Sharra nods, her dark unyielding gaze is still on me though. "Sorry." I grumble out.

She shrugs. "Don't worry about it...something on your mind?"

I lean back in my chair and put my hands behind my head. "Marriage is - is harder than I anticipated it would be."

Sharra starts laughing so hard she almost falls to the ground. "Of course it is. What the hell were you expecting?"

I cross my arms over my chest in agitation. "Nothing. I wasn't expecting anything."

Her laughter starts to die down as she appraises me. Slowly it begins to dawn on her. I can't look her in the eye any longer. She always could read me like an open book. "Oh I didn't - I'm sorry I didn't realize. I shouldn't have laughed." She says apologetically.

I scoff slightly. "Aye, well, it was a stupid expectation to have. I shouldn't be so fanciful."

"It's not stupid to want what dad and Julianna had..." She trails off towards the end staring at the ground scuffing her boot on it.

I shrug trying to pretend like it doesn't bother me. "It is what it is. No use griping about it."

The next night I can't help but wonder over the words Sir Mason said, and what I confessed to my sister. As I lay on my furs staring up at the ceiling of the tent I think back to my wedding night with Lucretia. It certainly wasn't unpleasant...we even exchanged wedding gifts the next morning. I was surprised she got me anything. Even more surprised she got me a new compass. She isn't a bad person she's just - just a difficult person for me to deal with. I can hear the small voice in the back of my head comment she grew up in a foreign land. Is it really her fault she is so different than I am used to?

As I turn her compass over in my hand I decide enough is enough. I must have the nerve to at least attempt a civil conversation with her, what sort of man would I be otherwise?

Lucretia's tent isn't far from mine. Feeling more tense than I ought over the simple task of conversing with my own wife I knock on the wooden post to her tent to alert her of my presence. "Come in." I hear her chime out. Taking a deep breath I open the flap and walk inside.

She looks startled to see me. "Oh, I didn't expect you this evening."

I fiddle with the House Seater ring on my finger, staring at the brown grizzly bear in the center of it. "Right well...just wanted to see how you were getting on."

"I'm fine. Is that all?" She replies coldly. Setting down the brush she was just running through her long silvery hair on the makeshift vanity in front of her.

I close my eyes for a moment and let out a deep sigh before finally making eye contact with her. "No um, I thought we might talk."

Lucretia eyes me skeptically. "Talk about what exactly?"

I shrug. "Anything you like."

She picks at the bristles on her hairbrush in a contemplative manner. "Why did you agree to marry me?" The question is almost a whisper.

I suppose her brutal candor shouldn't really surprise me at this point but it still manages to catch me off guard. "Because it was my duty."

Her rage filled gaze meets mine. "Your duty?" She sneers at me.

I try my best to choose my next words carefully. "When my father left Invarloch he entrusted me with the task of caring for our lands but it's - it's more than just land to us. It's our ancestry, our family legacy...our home. I made a vow to him the day he left. That I would do anything in my power to protect our home. It just so happened that included marrying you. Isn't that the same reason you agreed to marry me?"

Lucretia's icy demeanor thaws slightly. "I suppose..." She lets out a tiny annoyed huff. "It's just - it's not what I imagined coming here would be, you know?"

I look at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Now it seems she is trying to find the right words. "I just thought that when we came to the five kingdoms things would be different. The kingdoms would be different. It was hard to leave Mascono. I never expected to miss it so much." She finishes solemnly.

It strikes me how strange it must have been to leave the only land you have ever known and go to some place that is supposed to be your home despite having never stepped foot in it. I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly. "I'm sorry that must be distressing."

"It is." She snips back but not as harshly as I have grown to expect from her.

I let out a deep breath. Probably best to call it a night and retire on a more pleasant note. "Well, I won't take up any more of your time Lucretia. We all have to get an early start tomorrow."

As I start heading towards the tent entrance she yells out "wait!"

I glance back at her. She appears just as surprised by her sudden outburst as I am. A gut wrenchingly sad and lonely expression flits across her perfect face. "I just...thought I would say I was sorry to hear about what happened to your father and your step-mother. I know what it's like to lose family."

I think that is the first genuinely kind thing she has ever said to me. "Thank you."


	36. The Blackwood Mountains: a blessed surprise

EVALYNN

I don't know if I have ever felt this torn before. As I help Geralt pack and prepare for the war he is about to siege on King's Court I find that my heart wants to follow along after him. My head however, the logical side of me, reminds me of the vow I made never to set foot in that deplorable city again. After having a fervent internal debate for the past few days my heart has finally won out. I let out a weary sigh. I suppose this means I need to start packing for myself as well. There is little over a week left before the naval forces must depart. I've felt so incredibly tired recently. I think I must have eaten something rotten because I cannot seem to keep my breakfast down these past three mornings either.

Geralt enters our chambers as I am folding one of my woolen grey travel dresses into a large trunk. "Going somewhere I should know about?" He asks good naturedly.

I glance over my shoulder at him as I throw another shift into the trunk. "After much deliberation I have decided to come with you. Assuming we are victorious how long do you think we will be obliged to stay in King's Court before we can return to Skytop?"

He comes to a sudden halt, his back rigid and his face sour. "Surely you are joking?"

I turn around slowly confused by his sudden change in mood. "Joking about what?"

Geralt's large frame stalks towards me until we are only a few inches apart. He crosses his arms over his broad chest and stares down at me. If I didn't know him so well I'm sure it would be terrifying. "Surely you're joking about going to war because otherwise you would have to be mad to think for one moment that I would allow you anywhere near the battlefront."

I feel myself blink up at him in surprise. "I assure you I am not joking and I am not mad."

His yellow eyes are usually soft when they look upon me but right now they are more akin to hard golden plates. "You're not going."

My gaze narrows on him. "May I ask why?" I question with an underlying tone of agitation.

Geralt narrows his own gaze to match mine. "Because it's too dangerous."

I quirk an eyebrow up at him. "Too dangerous? You think me being stashed away on the very back of your last ship is too dangerous? After all we've been through thus far?"

His jaw ticks. "I'm not risking it."

I rest my hands on his still crossed arms. "Geralt, I appreciate you are trying to protect me but I really don't think there is a need to be so worried. Chances are the men on your last ship won't even see battle."

He shrugs. "Doesn't matter because you are not going."

"I think you are being just a touch short-sided. Won't your uncle want both of us to attend his coronation?" I ask switching tactics.

Geralt leans in towards me. "I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work."

I tilt my head to the side pondering another strategy. "I'll miss you too much."

He leans in even further until there is barely any space between us. "Answer is still no." His lips whisper onto mine.

Going up on my tiptoes I close the tiny sliver thin gap between us bringing my softer lips to his always slightly chapped ones. "Still no?" I murmur innocently against his mouth.

I can feel him smirking. "Definitely still no." He mutters.

I pull back and let out a deep sigh. "You Lord Arden are absolutely impossible to negotiate with."

"So I've been told." He replies before cupping the side of my cheek in his hand and reaching down to kiss me again. It's sweet and over before it even really began. "Do you want help putting your clothes back in your armoire?"

"No you still might change your mind." I reply firmly.

He rolls his eyes at me. "I can promise you I won't."

The next morning I stare up at the dark blue arched ceilings of our bed chamber with the small intricately painted yellow stars on them. Still mulling over how best to convince my stubborn mule of a husband that I should go with him to King's Court. Suddenly my stomach begins churning. Oh gods no not again I groan. Swiftly as I can I hop out of bed and run for my ladies room. Barely anything comes out and by the end I'm practically dry heaving into the bucket. I feel someone come up behind me. A large warm hand gently runs the length of my spine and I know it's Geralt. After a few moments I finally stop heaving and turn around to look up at him with watery eyes.

"How long have you been sick?" He asks voice filled with worry while leading me back into the bedchamber.

"Just the past few mornings. It's nothing to be concerned about." I reply waving my hand absently through the air.

Geralt makes me get back under the warm covers. "It's my duty to be concerned." He quips back before giving my forehead a quick peck and muttering about summoning the healer.

It doesn't take long for the healer to come but by the time he arrives I am almost half asleep again. I slept quite well last night, I do not know why I am so tired.

The healer, Sir Jorah, putters around pulling various elixirs out of his bag while he peppers me with questions. When did the vomiting start? Is it only in the mornings? When did I have my last moon cycle?

He pulls out a vial filled with an odd looking milky substance from his medicinal box. He uses the substance to dab two seperate intricate patterns, one on each of my wrists. Jorah stares at the patterns intensely until the one on my left wrist begins to glow a soft white light. After a few seconds it vanishes. He wipes off the substance from my right wrist. "Augghh, it is just what I suspected." The old healer proclaims holding his index finger in the air.

Geralt and I both stare at him worried. I thought I simply had some undercooked food or maybe a small flu? Suddenly the healer cracks an elated smile. "You are with child my lady. A boy to be precise."

I feel like my jaw has fallen into my lap. Geralt's usually tanner skin looks two shades lighter as his eyes protrude at the healer noticeably. "Are you - are you sure?" He stammers.

"Absolutely positive my lord. Congratulations are in order!"

"But, but how? Apologies, I am sorry, I did not mean it in that way. I know how I just mean...a moon cycle only comes a couple of days every four months? We've only been married a few weeks?" I ramble at the healer. My head feels light.

"You got lucky! The gods must smile upon this union greatly to bless you so early on. I assume your moon cycle is later than it normally is, is it not my lady?" The healer asks.

I nod feeling somewhere between petrified and elated. "Yes it is." I manage to squeak out.

Geralt sits down on the bed next to me. He looks like he's in a daze. "I'm...going to be a father." He murmurs.

The healer pats him congenially on the back. "You will be a most splendid father I am certain my lord. If you wouldn't mind excusing me I should begin work on a number of important tinctures for Lady Arden."

"Of course, of course. Thank you." Geralt responds. His voice sounds far away. The healer goes rushing off in an excited manner.

Geralt turns fully to me. Our eyes meet and it's like - like I've never known love before. No one has ever looked at me the way he is looking at me now. I feel the nerves wracking my body slowly start to fade as the largest grin I have ever seen on a man spreads across his face; pulling sharply at the scars by the corner of his mouth. I reach out across the small space separating us and intertwine his hand with mine. "We're going to have a child." I say slowly letting the words fully sink in as I feel my own lips begin to part in a smile. He lifts his free hand and wipes away a stray tear off my cheek that I didn't even realize had fallen.


	37. Siege on King's Court

SHARRA

Since that odd night almost three weeks ago I have noticed a discernible change in Jon and in Lucretia. The entire encampment has much to my relief. It never looks good when your leader is constantly arguing with his wife. They are not exactly close but at the very least they have seemed to develop a grudging respect of one another. I've noticed it is even easier for Lucretia and I to talk now; not that we interact much anyways. Most days I spend on horseback with my troop of archers as we continue our march south. We have received word by messenger bird that Lord Arden has met with the naval forces of Sumatra and their respective fleets are in position. We are only a few hours' march from King's Court at this point. The ships will attack from the east by launching the offensive in Steel Harbor and storming the bronze gate. We will come from the northwest and batter through the mercantile grass gate. Not the simplest of gates to get through for certain, but it is one of the widest in the city and is not as impossible to batter down as the silver gate. The Boreal has the largest strongest trees in all of the five kingdoms. Our battering rams are without compare.

When we reach the edge of the city I join my brother at the front of the offensive along with Rodrigo and Cesare Visctone and several generals from all across the five kingdoms. Our forces stretch farther than the eye can see. King's court however is...the largest city I have ever seen. I've never witnessed anything quite like it. The grand White Palace glimmers against the few rays of sunlight that manage to slip through the grey skies. It stands proudly on top of a hill at the south eastern edge of the city along the waterfront. We can still see it easily from our vantage point despite being on the opposite side.

Rodrigo signals for the slingshots to loose the phoenix tears made by that ancient engineer Lord Arden sent to us. The sound it makes when the tiny vials find their marks along the walls connected to the grass gate is almost deafening. It does the trick though. It scatters the forces barricaded along the wall and destabilizes the foundation. Even from here we can smell the burning of stone and flesh. While there is still smoke and stone dust in the air Jon signals for the first small force with our ram to move forward. My archers and I loose our first round of arrows on the remaining soldiers along the wall. We are able to release two more rounds before we have to stop or risk hitting our own men.

We hear the pounding of the ram against the gate and watch as the wall around it shakes from the reverberation. A few stones begin to fall, then a few more. Finally after several minutes we hear a loud splitting sound. A flaming arrow arches high in the air signalling the gate has fallen. Jon and I let out a thunderous cry along with all of the houses of The Boreal as we ride forward.

GERALT

Renly, Billy, Christoph, Stephan, and I took a small boat ashore before dawn broke; hours before the rest of our fleet or the foot soldiers reached the city. The smaller the squadron the better to execute a mission such as this. Our armor is concealed by common clothing as we wait along the wall. Renly's contraption is attached to the base of the copper gate with a long wire connected to the strange device. I do not fully understand how it works besides the fact that there is a black powder mined from a quarry in the verona hills of Mascono. The powder is what causes an explosion, but it was more controlled than phoenix tears when Renly gave us a demonstration. When we see the first of our fleet Renly lights the end of the wire in his hand on fire and the small flame begins trailing down the length of the wire. Just as the first wave of our soldiers are about to reach the docks of the harbor Renly's device explodes. The blast is small and we watch as it cracks the lock that keeps the gate closed. It does not take long for the first wave of soldiers to reach the gate. We join with their ranks, our shields up to try and prevent being impaled by an arrow. It doesn't even take a battering ram to open the gate. Just me and a few of our men pushing against it.

We are immediately met by Rochester soldiers. I yell to form a shield wall. Our forces push forward hard. The quicker we can get our soldiers in the city the fewer will be struck down by the arrows streaming above us. I plunge my sword through the small crack in between my shield and the shield next to me - skewering the foot soldier in front of me. His body falls and I simply move on to the next one.

It is a thin vein of space I see within the Rochester forces. I shout for our forces to form a spear. The head of our spear cracks through the small weak point in their ranks. It was the break we were waiting for. We push outwards towards the sides widening the vein as best we can. Our soldiers begin streaming into the city. Waves upon waves upon waves of them.

JON

Blood runs through the streets of the city, pooling in all of it's nooks and crannies. The bodies of the dead scattered about in large piles across all of the King's Court. The price of war. By the time we reach the White Palace the guardsmen have abandoned it. I look over at Rodrigo, Cesare, Geralt, and finally my sister. Blood and shit and gods know what else covering us all. A group of Boreal men and Blackwood knights batter down the door to the palace. As we walk inside we find no one in the throne room. Our footsteps echo loudly throughout the massive and tall white arches. Rodrigo Visconte slowly ascends to the throne. We all stand back and watch the last of the Visconte lineage reclaim the throne of the now four Kingdoms. He turns around in his bloodied armor and sits upon it. The older man's silver eyes gaze out upon the hoard of soldiers in the magnificent room with a look of wild victory. Cesare is the first to bend the knee to the new King. Slowly but surely every other person besides myself and my men bend the knee. I don't know who started it, but someone begins rhythmically hammering their spear against the floor. Every single soldier joins in, including The Boreal.

We discover shortly enough that it is not only the guards who have abandoned the palace. It is the entire royal family. Those inbreeding Rochester bastards are gone. I am sure they are heading to the Westerlands or the foothills as we speak. Disappoint and rage flows through me at not being able to put Queen Marseille's head on a spike. Another day, another time, but I swear before the gods and any other being that wishes to hear she will die by my hand. Even if it is my last act on this earth I will avenge my father.

That night I drink more ale than I can ever remember drinking before. I hear a banging on the room that I decided to pass out in last night. I groan loudly. My head spins as I get up and stumble out of bed. I smash my knee into some cursed table in the middle of the room and almost keel over. Rubbing it gingerly as I open the door I find Geralt standing on the other side.

"What in ten hells are you doing banging on my door this early in the morning?" I grumble.

"It's three in the afternoon." He replies.

I try to blink the tiredness away. "Good gods..."

Geralt chuckles lightly. "I figured if you didn't wake soon you would miss the coronation of our New King Rodrigo Visconte. It's in an hour."

"Right I should...put on trousers." I notice that I am not wearing any, only my long night shirt.

"Might not be a bad idea." He comments dryly before turning to leave.

The procession is an expedient coronation without much fanfare. All King Rodrigo technically needs to be called King is a blessing from the council of ten priests from the White Monastery. I stand next to Sharra throughout the procession. Hardly able to remain on my feet. There is another mass celebration afterwards. I wonder if we will ravage the palace of all of its drink by the time we are finished. The next morning after dousing myself with a large bucket of cold water I am at least reasonably more functional. Stumbling my way through the maze of halls searching for anything that remotely resembles food I run into Geralt again.

I notice Geralt and a handful of blackwood soldiers are carrying a couple of barrels assumingly filled with supplies of some kind. I glance back at him confused. "What are you all doing?"

"Gathering fresh water for our journey home. We leave at noon for the Blackwood Mountains."

I look at him slightly taken aback. "You are leaving the celebrations so soon?"

He shifts the barrel he's holding. "Large festivities were never really to my liking. Besides I need to get home as soon as possible."

"What concern could be so pressing that it requires your immediate attention? Surely your uncle could use your assistance here?" I question. I prefer having him here being around the rest of his Visconte family. He's a good buffer and easier to get on with than Cesare.

Geralt glances at the ground. "I am to be a father."

I reel backwards in shock. "You mean...my sister is with child? Already?"

"Yes. We um - we just found out before I set sail. I wouldn't let her come so I had to promise I would return as soon as I could. You know your sister. She will worry."

I nod but am still surprised. "Of course. Well then, good, I'm glad you are staying true to her. She deserves that."

"She deserves a hell of a lot more than that." He comments.

I cross my arms in an awkward fashion. "That she does..."


	38. The Blackwood Mountains: a lover's return

EVALYNN

Everyday I look out from the top of Olenna's tower. Named so because it overlooks Olenna's mountain and the bay of tears. I watch for a sign of my husband's return. To see the warships carrying the Arden flag. I pace atop the tower, hand running over the very slight bump that has begun to develop under my stomach. Ever since the people of Skytop have discovered I am with child I am almost never left alone. Even now pacing in this tower a maid waits for me just outside the doorway. I glance out of the window again and see it. A ship with the Arden flag sails into the harbor. With a gasp I run towards the doorway. The maid takes a hold of my arm when I try to descend the winding staircase on my own. "Slow down my lady, you must take care!" She cries out.

I let out an annoyed sigh but comply nonetheless. I find Stewart Luwin and his wife Georgiana already in the main hall. "Is it him? Have they returned?"

"It is our ships my lady. They are just entering the harbor now." Georgiana informs me gently.

"Can we go down? Can we meet them?" I question being unable to contain my anticipation.

Luwin is of course fluttering around me like a mother hen. "There is no need to strain yourself so my lady. They will come shortly. You should not be outside on such a cold day in your condition." 

I roll my eyes goodnaturedly at the man. "That is what furs are for." I begin walking towards the entrance to the lift. I want to see him as soon as I can. A little cold weather won't kill me. Luwin and Georgiana follow along after me. Luwin frettingly drapes the largest thickest fur coat he can find over my shoulder as we descend in the lift.

I am sure I am driving the poor stewart mad with how I keep pacing at the bottom of the lift entrance. I think Georgiana finds it amusing if the quirked smile on her face is anything to go by. She makes me eat some sugared pecans and drink some water after the first hour of us waiting.

After what seems like an eternity I finally see him. My very own personal knight in shining armour atop a white steed no less as he comes galloping towards us. He practically leaps off of the horse and pulls me into a tight warm embrace before pulling back slightly and taking my face into his calloused hands and giving me a searing kiss that leaves me breathless. "I missed you." I mutter against his chapped lips.

"I missed you more. How is our little lemon?" He whispers back before glancing down at my stomach and placing his large palm over the very small bump beginning to develop.

I chuckle lightly. "The little lemon is doing well dearest."

Stewart Luwin clears his throat awkwardly. "Congratulations on your victory in King's Court my lord. We are relieved you returned so swiftly however."

Geralt rolls his eyes good naturedly. "Of course you are. Now how about we all retire inside. I don't want my pregnant wife outside in this cold weather."

It was my turn to roll my eyes at him. "I'm a northerner darling. This isn't cold weather."

Later that evening the entire castle is abuzz with celebration over the Visconte victory and over the soon to be blackwood heir. It isn't the official celebration of nobility for our soon to be little boy but that doesn't mean we can't take the evening to celebrate with all of the staff. I sigh in frustration over not being able to indulge in the mead freely flowing throughout the room. Geralt hasn't left my side all evening. I notice he hasn't indulged as much as he normally would in solidarity I suppose.

Eventually we retire for the evening. As soon as the door closes I practically maul my poor unsuspecting husband. If he wasn't built like a brick wall I might have actually knocked him over. He is more than enthusiastic to oblige my antics until I start to try and undress him. "Wait, wait, Evalynn just hold on..." He mumbles gently.

I stare at him perplexed. "Wait for what?"

Geralt glances down anxiously at me. "Is it...is it safe to, you know, with you being with child?"

I can't help the large smirk from cracking across my face. "Oh Geralt of course it's safe. Women have been having children for thousands of years you know."

He glares at me slightly. "Thank you for the history lesson."

"Oh I'm happy to educate." I snip back before tugging on his vest to bring his lips crashing back onto mine.


	39. King's Court: Return of the Visconte

CESARE

That was without a doubt the worst sex I have ever had to endure in my entire life. I never thought a woman could be so...stiff. It was like fucking a wooden board. With any luck my wife will fall pregnant soon and we won't have to repeat that horrendous process again.

I meet father out in the King's gardens for a late breakfast. I had to go to the jack rabbit to find a red woman after finally consummating my marriage last night. It was that horrendous. I grumpily throw myself into the chair across from father. I only got a couple hours of sleep.

"So did you?" Father insinuates.

I give him a malicious glare. "Of course we did. She promised after all. Don't worry the marriage is consummated. I'm sure we will be announcing an heir any day now."

He looks relieved. "Good, good. The kingdoms will be expecting a Visconte heir and soon, especially since your cousin announced Lady Evalynn's with child."

I stare at him suspiciously. "What in gods name does Geralt knocking up his child bride have to do with me getting Ziva pregnant?"

Father appraises me like I'm an imbecile. "How exactly do you think it will appear to the nobility when your cousin announces he has an heir for the blackwood mountains? A male heir? You, your sister, and your cousin are the last true progenies of the Visconte lineage. The only ones who matter anyways. The children the three of you have will inherit these kingdoms, inherit this earth! I am happy, beyond happy, that Geralt is going to become a father...but that means both you and your sister need to have children soon. If only one of you has a child it upsets the very delicate precarious power balance we have just put into place."

I let out a large exasperated sigh. "I think you're overthinking this father."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Because I've mislead you so frequently in the past?"

I cross my arms like an indigent child. "No..."

"Then you will ensure that your wife is with child by winter's end?"

I roll my eyes but nod along anyways. When it comes to his throne and his precious legacy there is no arguing with my father.

I decide to track down Jon and Lucretia. They at least will be better company than my father or my wife, especially since saint Geralt decided to bail early to tend to his pregnant wife. Of course Geralt had to be an overachiever and be the first to reproduce. Lucretia was furious when she found out. She never likes being upstaged, especially by someone younger and sweeter than she is.

JON

That night as I am getting ready for bed I hear a knock at my door. Opening it with a start I come face to face with Lucretia. I can tell my mouth is agape. "Hi! I mean...hello I just..."

"Close your mouth that's how you let flies in." She snarls at me before barging past.

I close my mouth with an audible snap. "Please come on in your highness."

Before I even know what end is up I'm being shoved on the bed as Lucretia crawls over me, swooping down like some avenging angel as her lips descend onto mine. Not one to second guess as to why the most beautiful woman known to man has suddenly decided to share my bed for the night I tangle my fingers into her silky silver hair and pull her closer to me. We tumble around until somehow I end up on top. We both rip each other's night shifts off, blunt fingernails digging into the other's skin, teeth practically biting onto each other's lips. Before I know it Lucretia is suddenly on top again sinking herself down onto me and it feels like my body might just explode on the spot.

The next morning when I awaken the woman is gone. Disappeared back into the night. I start to question whether Lucretia even came to see me or if the entire thing was some strange sort of fever dream. The only evidence I have to prove it was real is the shreds of our torn shifts. Being near her is akin to being near a volcano. She is the most frighteningly unpredictable woman I have ever known.

I stumble out of the room roaming throughout the hallways only to run into Rodrigo and Cesare. They look at me slightly bewildered. "Is something the matter dear boy?" Rodrigo inquires.

I straighten up and clear my throat. "No, no, of course not I was just - just out looking to track down something to eat is all...neither of you would have happened to see Lucretia milling about recently would you?"

The smallest of smirks flits across Cesare's face. "I believe I saw her headed towards the Queen's gardens with Ziva just a few minutes ago. Best to let the ladies gossip amongst themselves. Trust me I doubt we want to hear what they have to say about us."

I let out a large sigh. "I suppose not."

Rodrigo dismisses us both, mumbling about some council meeting he must get to. Cesare slings his thin wiry arm around my shoulder and starts dragging me towards the royal training grounds. He chucks a blunted broadsword at me moments before he begins swinging. The young prince has tenacity; that Visconte fire running through his veins...but he misses the skill that only comes with intensive practice. While Rodrigo and I were on the front lines during the siege on King's Court, his father insisted Cesare remain in the rear. I think that's why he's felt such an intense need to prove himself, not just to his father but to me and even to his cousin before Geralt took off to look after my sister. Everyday since the siege he has either dragged myself or some other unlucky nobleman to practice with. I try my best to give him pointers as we go but I don't think he wants to hear any advice from someone who's younger than him. Cesare is fast, light on his feet, but his blows lack precision and he becomes easily lost to his emotions - too easy to distract. He doesn't pay enough attention to his surroundings, to what his opponent is doing. He becomes increasingly more frustrated each time I land a hit. After I manage to tap his side for the fourth time Cesare throws his practice sword down in a rage before storming off. I chuck my own practice sword into the large wooden box before heading out into the King's gardens. To be honest I could empathize with Cesare, what it must feel like to be bested by a younger man...I just rarely had that problem. Father made sure to see to that. A pang runs through my chest thinking of father. He should be here; he should have been crowned King of the Boreal not me. I can taste the acid in my mouth thinking about how one of my father's murderers got away. That bitch Marseille still walks this earth while my father is six feet underground.


	40. The Blacktop Mountains: arrival of the new lord

GERALT

As the months rolled by Evalynn grew larger and larger with our child. She had a penchant for roaming about the grounds surrounding the castle. She rolled her eyes congenially but didn't protest my constant need to make sure someone was with her. A small legion practically followed after her every time she left the castle to walk the grounds. Partially at my request and partially at my stewarts request. The entire castle seemed to fret over her more and more the greater she grew. When we announced to the lords of the blackwood that an heir was forthcoming the entirety of the nobility sent gifts day after day for the upcoming arrival. Tentative plans were already made for the nobility to turn out for a celebration and pledge their allegiance to house Arden once our son is born.

Every night when I would retire to our quarters Evalynn would inevitably be waiting for me. Usually she would be sitting by the fire either humming softly and stitching something or reading one of the thousands of books Skytop castle possesses in it's vast library. I would sit down on the settee and gingerly place her small feet in my lap before finishing up reviewing ledgers or whatever other paperwork I hadn't gotten the chance to see to that day. We fell into such an easy comfortable pattern it almost made me weary of the day our child was to come. Call me selfish but I enjoyed having so much of my wife's attention. Although the other part of my soul couldn't wait to meet him, a union between myself and Evalynn made flesh and bone.

It happened so suddenly. One moment she was reading aloud a passage she found amusing from a local storybook I brought back years ago from Valencia; the next moment her face went pale, paler than usual. Her smile fell and was replaced by a pinched expression. "I think...I think my water just broke." She barely managed to whisper.

Faster than I thought possible I rushed to the door and called for the guard to send for our healer.

EVALYNN

When Sir Jorah suggested Geralt wait outside during the delivery I thought my husband just might take the man's head off. They brought in the birthing bed and situated me onto it. He sat beside me and let me squeeze the life out of his poor hand. If he wasn't a stronger man I think I might have actually broken his bones. The healer gave me an elixir to help ease the pain but it just barely dulled it - I could still feel each contraction wrack my body.

I don't consider myself a particularly violent or impatient person but I swear to the gods above if Sir Jorah tells me to push one more time I think I might actually punch the man. He keeps telling me one more, just one more. But it's never just one more. Just as I think there will never be an end to this he urges me to give one more push and then I hear it. A loud bellowing cry and I swear I feel my heart stutter in my chest. Sir Jorah lifts up a small bright pink baby with flaming red hair. My maid Gertrude quickly wipes him off with a wet cloth before wrapping him up in a dry blanket. I reach out my arms for him, for the little bundle before me. Gertrude is beaming as she gently hands him to me. I bring the babe to my chest and feel like my heart is so full it may very well burst at the seams. Fresh tears of joy roll down my already wet cheeks as I gaze upon the most beautiful perfect face I have ever seen. A face whose eyes are still scrunched and lungs are still bellowing. I never thought the sound of someone's cry would bring me such joy. I feel a large hand fall upon my shoulder and look up to find Geralt staring down at our son with the most bewildered yet loving expression I have ever seen.

"Would you like to hold him?" My hoarse voice somehow manages to croak out.

He stares at me terrified. "But he's...he's so small."

I give him a tired smile. "He is small, but you have gentle hands."

Geralt nods slowly before taking his son into those large calloused hands. He cradles our tiny babe gingerly to him and begins to rock slightly back and forth. After a few moments our son's crying lulls off as he quiets with the steady rocking motion. "I think he likes you." I mumble.

"I never thought..." Geralt trails off. As I watch the captivating image of my husband cradling our son with a look of pure devotion I know exactly what he means. "Me too."

GERALT

The castle is practically vibrating with excitement at the prospect of hosting all of the blackwood nobility in celebration of our new Lord George. As much shit as the old man gave me over marrying his granddaughter he is a good man, a devoted man, a namesake that I would be proud for our son to live up to. We decided to wait to tell Evalynn's grandfather that we named our child after him until we see him for the upcoming Riverspeer tourney in just two weeks time.

Evalynn is beaming with joy while holding little George as we greet our arriving guests. She is the embodiment of the loving mother. George's large yellow eyes look around the room quizzically but always return to rest their gaze on his mother. A larger part of me than I would ever care to admit was relieved he didn't have any of the Visconte looks about him. My son has Arden eyes and Tolten hair. He will grow into a striking man one day without the curse of looking like a Visconte. All of the lords and ladies comment on how beautiful of a child George is. I know they are all relieved he has Arden eyes. Every one of our ancestors that I can recall had yellow eyes.

Lord Gallow and his wife Lady Amelia arrive. My old friend gives me a hard clap on the back. "Congratulations my lord! Beautiful child, I can tell he's got a way about him. He's going to grow into a fine man someday!"

"That he is. How is business at tine harbor?" I question.

He shrugs me off. "We can spat over business later my lord. We're here to celebrate the beginning of a new generation."

I nod along. "Alright, alright, I yield. Please enjoy yourselves. There is more food than we know what to do with."

Gertrude takes little George up to his nursery while Evalynn and I remain entertaining in the great hall late into the night. The sun is just barely cresting over the horizon when we manage to retire to our chambers. The second my head hits the pillow I fall into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up a few hours later but make sure to extricate myself from our chambers as quietly as possible. Gods above know my wife needs more rest. I make my way towards my office in the Lord's tower. All of the lower lords are to assemble for a meeting. There are few occasions when we all have the opportunity to meet in such a manner. We have to take advantage of them when we can.

Everyone looks just as exhausted as I am. Luckily the cook has prepared us all a healthy proportion of grease soaked food. All of the lords are muttering amongst themselves as they find a place to sit around the large oval table in the center of the room.

After letting everyone settle for a few moments we can finally get started. "Alright you drunken fools what is the latest news on production and trade?"


	41. Riverspeer: the tourney

JON

I still can't believe it's been a year since we took King's Court. Lucretia, Sharra, and I did not stay long. The Boreal forces left a couple of weeks after sacking the city to return to our own kingdom. Both myself and Rodrigo had our scouts scattered all across the five kingdoms, and even across the slender sea, looking for the Rochester family but so far we haven't found a lead. It's like the entire family disappeared into thin air.

We received word a few weeks ago that my nephew has recently been born. I felt my heart fill with joy for Evalynn. She was always meant to be a great lady and a mother. I couldn't stop myself from feeling a slight pang of jealousy though. That they had a child so easily yet despite trying with Lucretia for the past year she has yet to fall pregnant. I know it worries Lucretia although she refuses to really talk about it, at least not with me. I'm still not even quite sure what to make of her. There are times, usually in the wee hours of the morning, that I feel like maybe I could come to love her one day. On those rare occasions when she forgets to return to her room after we couple and I get to watch her in her sleep. She is so much less guarded, softer, when she sleeps than when she is awake. But then she wakes, usually makes a haughty remark with a sneer and it feels like we are back to where we started.

At the very least Lucretia's mood has seemed to improve since we were invited to attend a tourney in Riverspeer and her family confirmed they would also attend. I think she misses her brother most of all. We pack up and head to Riverspeer. Luckily the journey does not take us quite as long this time since we are not travelling with a small army. The closer we get to the Tolten castle the more excited I become at meeting my new nephew.

EVALYNN

I feel my body relax and my heart become giddy as we near Riverspeer. We round the Giemsa river and the Tolten castle finally comes into view. I think back momentarily to when I was last on this river headed towards the castle. When we had escaped King's Court. Geralt comes up from behind me as I stand on the bow, wrapping his large arms around me and little George.

George wriggles around in my arms and starts making grabbing motions towards Geralt. I hand him over to his father happily. My little boy is getting larger by the day and it becomes harder and harder to hold him for long periods of time. I've never seen a father look at his child the way Geralt looks upon George.

As we approach the dock I find grandfather is already waiting for us. The second I'm off the ship he pulls me into a bone crushing embrace. "It has been far too long girl. Now where is this great grandchild of mine?" He bellows out.

Geralt comes up behind me and shows him our little boy. I think my grandfather's smile might just crack his face. "Well would you look at that, he's got the hair of a Tolten!"

"Grandfather, I would like you to meet our son...George Arden." I tell him with a smile.

He stares at me in shock. "George? You named him George?"

I nod my head. "Of course we did."

I notice grandfather's eyes become glassy. "That is - I am honored that you would name your child after me. I am honored by both of you." He says looking pointedly at Geralt as well as myself.

"Would you like to hold little George?" Geralt asks.

Grandfather eagerly takes our babe into his arms. His knees bounce slightly as he grins down at his great-grandson. "You are the most perfect child I have ever seen little George. Did you know that? Did you know?" He coos at our babe as we head into the castle. Oh dear, I think our boy is going to be even more spoiled than I was.

The next morning Jon, Sharra, and Lucretia arrive. We eagerly greet them at the gate. Sharra and Jon smile fondly at their new nephew and practically fight over who gets to hold him. George isn't a particularly picky baby. He gets held enough by different people in Skytop that new faces don't scare him. Although as Riverspeer continues to prepare for the upcoming tourney I notice little George has seemed to develop a special interest in his namesake, which my grandfather seems to enjoy immensely. The man practically spends every waking minute he can with the two of us.

More nobility than I realized were invited to the tourney including many from Mascono. I suppose it is the first major tourney since the Visconte reclaimed the throne. I reacquaint myself with numerous ladies from King's Court - they seemed to have made it through the regime change relatively unscathed. I'm overjoyed to see Lula again who gives me a bone crushing hug and coos over little George. I haven't seen her in over a year. She had returned to King's Court when the Visconte reclaimed the throne. Before I left Riverspeer she confided in me about why she had to return to King's Court, about what a Mascono noble woman was doing in the five kingdoms in the first place. She was working as an agent on behalf of the Mascono bank, owned by her family the Mediciano's. Apparently she had been relaying information about the Hawthorne regime to her family's banking empire the entire time we were there. I assume she is now relaying information about the Visconte regime to her family, although she doesn't give me an exact answer when I ask her. Regardless of why she is here and what she may or may not have done in the past I know that she cares for me, that she is my best friend, that much I am undoubtedly certain of.

Grandfather happily takes little George for the afternoon as I host tea in the water gardens. There are over sixty noblewomen in attendance. The seating arrangement alone was an absolute nightmare to arrange. As per usual Lula was my saving grace and made sure that none of the ladies whose families were currently in conflict had to sit anywhere near each other. I made sure she was placed at my table despite not technically being one of my ladies maids anymore. I have made fast friends with many of the ladies of the blackwood, but we do not share the bond forged in adversity that Lula and I have. Lady Lina Gallow, lord Gallow's daughter, a young woman who had just turned nineteen along with Lady Sophia Waldenstrom, a widowed second cousin of Geralt who was close to turning one hundred and ten accompanied me to Riverspeer. They were the only two ladies of the blackwoods who came to live with us at Skytop since I was wed. Lina was the most excited person I had ever met, she was like a constant ball of energy that never tired, while Sophia was more quiet and reserved with a dry sense of humor. I think she viewed both me and Lina in a motherly fashion of sorts, particularly Lina as she was often seen running after the young girl scolding her for not acting appropriately.

Lula, Sophia, Lina, and I take our seats with Lucretia and Lady Meermont of the boreal swamplands. I have not seen Lady Meermont in years. She was a dear friend of my mother's and it has been wonderful to reconnect with her here at Riverspeer. She told me how overjoyed she was to see me safe and happy with a husband and new child. Ziva joins us with two of her ladies from Sumatra a few minutes after tea was supposed to begin. Everyone besides Lucretia and The Boreal ladies stand as she enters and gives a polite curtsy. Ziva and her ladies join us at the table. They are all about as friendly as their scorpion house sigil. The only remark Ziva makes when I ask if she is enjoying her time in Riverspeer is that the smell is better than King's Court. Princess Ziva quickly ends our conversation by slipping back into her mother Sumatran tongue; I direct my attention to Lucretia and Lady Meermont instead. Lucretia is surprisingly more civil since the last time I saw her. She appears to have adjusted more so to her new life in The Boreal. She is actually wearing a brown leather belt that has the Seater family crest on it, a large grizzly bear. Every so often Lucretia glances at Lady Meermont as a child might glance at their mother. I'm happy for her sake that she has found friendship and guidance from the old ladies of The Boreal. They have much to share and their traditions run deep. Like most newcomers it simply takes time to learn, to acclimate, but once the northerns open their hearts you will know no greater love or loyalty. That's what father used to say anyways.

GERALT

Rodrigo, Cesare, and I return from the armory. We have not practiced together in years. It was familiar and sentimental to spar with my cousin again as uncle yells out advice from the sidelines. I end up coming out the victor of our sparring lesson, as per usual Cesare has too large of a fire brewing in his belly and lets his anger take control. Uncle and I have been telling him for years that he must control his temper if he wants to improve but Cesare never listens, not even to us. As we are returning from the main hall we pass the water gardens. I had almost forgotten my wife telling me she was hosting a tea for all of the ladies this afternoon. Glancing through the arched window I see the entire garden is packed to the brim with noblewomen. Servants flowing seamlessly between the tables delivering various delicacies and pouring tea. All of the ladies seem to be enjoying themselves based off of how much laughter is coming from the room. It's easy enough to spot Evalynn, no one else has quite that startling shade of red hair. She looks radiant, like there's a light inside of her beaming out. I can tell she is drawing in all of the ladies at her table with one of her stories. They all look as if they are clinging to her every word even Lucretia which is a rare sight to behold. I lean against the wall watching her fondly. I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing her even melodic voice. In another life, one where there was a King in this world even remotely worthy of her hand, I think she would have been an extraordinary Queen. She is a natural leader. People are drawn to her inner warmth as moths are drawn to flame.

"Your wife is an exceptional young lady Geralt." Uncle Rogrigo comments in a cryptic manner.

I shift on my feet and turn towards him. "Yes she is."

"How lucky the two of you are to have had a child so soon in your marriage, and a son no less! You must be very proud of them both." Uncle continues his praises. I can see Cesare's face beginning to fall. I have a feeling I'm about to be drawn into a conversation that I have no business being a part of.

"Of course I am proud of being a husband and father it is...is the most important thing in the world to me. Little George and Evalynn are the most important people in the world to me."

Uncle Rodrigo nods along. "Yes, yes, of course they are. As it should be within any marriage. All married couples should strive for such bliss found only in parenthood."

"I understand what you are trying to insinuate father." Cesare remarks bitterly.

Rodrigo raises a skeptical eyebrow at his son. "Do you now? Because it seems to me that if you understood you would be more industrious in your union with Princess Ziva."

Cesare folds his arms across his chest. "If you care so damn much about creating an heir then you go into that harpies bed and fuck her. It's like fucking a board of wood."

"Do not talk back to me boy!" Rodrigo seeth's at him.

Having had enough of their squabbling I insert myself between the father and son. "That is enough your majesties, someone may overhear."

Uncle seems to come to his senses. "This conversation is not over Cesare, not by a long shot." He says before storming off down the hall.

I let out a sigh. The two of them seem to be butting heads more than usual these days. "You know that he cares for you Cesare. He just wants to see you happy." I offer in defense of my uncle and his words.

Cesare scoffs. "If he really cared about my happiness he would have married me to the compliant little Seater girl and you to that stuck up bitch from Sumatra. But as per usual he put his ambitions first, he put his favorite first." He hisses in an accusing manner. This isn't the first time Cesare has called me Rodrigo's favorite. It didn't used to bother me so much but the thought of him married to my Evalynn makes my skin crawl.

I feel my eyes narrow at him and for the first time he looks at me with a small degree of fright on his face and takes a step back. "Some free advice cousin, don't ever talk about my wife in such a manner again." I practically growl at him.

Cesare shrinks back even further. "Good gods relax Geralt. I was just making a point. I didn't actually mean anything by it."

I give him one last hard glare before storming off as well. I wouldn't want to do anything foolish like punch the idiot prince in the face.

Later that evening I finally retired to our chambers overlooking the Giemsa. Evalynn is sitting out on the balcony playing with little George. He coos happily at his mother. Dinner is waiting for us on the small table. I sit down and dig into the ham eagerly. It had been a long day of negotiations with the gold pans since their Lord Breckridge was in attendance for the tourney. We were able to get a fair deal on our wool though.

"How was your tea?" I ask Evalynn.

She pauses before answering. "It went well. I think the ladies enjoyed themselves, most of them anyways."

"Lucretia?" I inquire. If anyone was going to be rude I'm sure it was my cousin.

She shakes her head. "No, Lucretia was rather pleasant. She seems to have adjusted well to The Boreal. It was Ziva actually."

"Hmm." I grunt through my mouthful of potatoes.

"I know she was...reserved when we first met but I thought after some time in King's Court she might have opened up a touch." Evalynn explains with a frown.

I snort. "Sumatran's aren't exactly known for taking kindly to outsiders. Don't take it personally my love. It is simply how they are."

She lets out an agitated sigh but doesn't press the issue any further. My wife being the picture of societal grace I'm sure is having a difficult time understanding why anyone would be so against forming new relations.

The next day is the start of the tourney. The final round for the day is a Riverspeer knight against a knight from King's Court. The Riverspeer knight comes out victorious. He grants his favor, a white lily from the banks of the Giemsa, to my wife. That beautiful blush suffuses her cheeks as she takes the favor from today's victor. The knight bows deeply to her and says that great beauty deserves to look upon great beauty. Lucretia looks downright livid but of course she would take anyone commenting on another woman's beauty in her presence as a personal slight. At the very least Lucretia doesn't say anything, maybe she is maturing.

The old Lord Tolten is beaming at Evalynn and gives his Riverspeer knight a hearty round of congratulations. My wife smells the flower happily and twirls it in her finger. If the knight wasn't as old as her grandfather I might have been a tad jealous, but the smile the knight gives her and little George sitting on her lap has nothing but warmth and kindness to it.


End file.
